Elementaarne, mu kallis Potter
by Ymberpanija
Summary: Rahu ja vaikuse maailma heidetud, hakkab Snape lagunema - sõna otseses mõttes - ning Harry ja Hagridi hooleks ühes mõningate uute naabritega jääb välja mõelda, miks see nõnda juhtub.
1. Proloog 1

See jutt on järg Rannaro jutule _Mõtted hõbedases udus_.

**Elementaarne, mu kallis Potter**

**Proloog: Kui sul dementorit tarvis on, siis pole teda kunagi käepärast**

_Reede, 2. juuli 1999 (poolel teel täiskuu ja viimase veerandi vahel)_

Auror intern Harry J. Potter lehitses oma laual olevaid pabereid ja proovis tööpäeva viimastel minutitel veel töötegemise nägu teha. Tema orjapidajast ülemus Mark Savage oli Harry lauale visanud hunniku teateid, lõigendeid, memosid ja kaebusi, millest ühegagi polnud kiiret, nii et Harry püüdis nende läbisortimise ülesannet esmaspäevani edasi lükata. Tegemist oli väikeste nõuete ja pisivarguste segase kuhjaga, mis oli viimase nelja aasta jooksul kogunenud - end Voldemortiks nimetanud kurja võluri tagasipöördumisest saati.

Nüüd, kui Voldemortist oli viimaks ometi lahti saadud (ning Harry oli üks vähestest võluilmas, kes teadis, kui hiljutine tema lõplik lahkumine õigupoolest oli) ja, mis on samavõrra tähtis, nüüd, mil võlukunstiministeerium kaevus välja aastaid kestnud juhtimiskriisist, eitamistest ning viletsast arvepidamisest, langes just Harrysuguste noorte töötajate õlule püüda kätte saada tädi Agatha _cloisonné_ stiilis tabletitopsi või nõbu Busteri kehtetute Mallorca markide kollektsiooni.

Harryt ennast huvitas rohkem Briti Muuseumist 1995. aastal varastatud miniatuurne sküütia kuldhobu reljeef või teatud 'spetsiaalsete' osade käsikiri Mozarti _Võluflöödist, _mida mängiti ainult võluripublikule ja mis oli selle varguse ajal 1997. aastal Londonis laenuks. Aga Savage sundis teda töötama vähem kurikuulsate pättuste kallal ning see otsus kindlustas, et Harry jääks ministeeriumi kõrgemate tasemete tähelepanu alt kõrvale.

"Hei, Potter!" pistis Cora Withyspindle valvejuristide osakonnast Wizengamoti administratiivteenustest pea Harry töökoha ametnikesaali ukse vahelt sisse. "Kas keegi on sulle öelnud, et sulle on külaline?"

"Ei," ütles Harry üllatunult. "Kes see on?"

"Hagrid on Sigatüükast siia tulnud."

"Merlin!" hüüdis Harry ning tõttas Withyspindle'i järel välja. Hagridile ei meeldinud kunagi võlukunstiministeeriumi lähedalegi tulla ning see, et ta siin oli, tähendas kindlasti, et midagi on juhtunud.

"Seal sa oledki," ütles Hagrid püsti tõustes, niipea kui Harry vastuvõtutuppa sisse astus. "Ma hakkasin juba arvama, et nad on su välja mõnele tähtsale missioonile saatnud."

"Tähtsale? Minu? Pole lootustki," vastas Harry. "Kas Sigatüükas on midagi kehvasti? See pole just see koht, kus ma sind eriti näha ootaks."

"Sigatüükas kehvasti? Eip. Korras nigu Norras enam-vähem. Ei, ma tulin miski muu asja pärast. Üks teadagi ühine tuttav, kes hiljaaegu teatava tasakaalu- ja karjäärimuutuse üle elas. Ma mõtsin, et ei tea, kassa oled taga hiljaaegu juttu ajanud."

"Mina? Ei." Harry vahtis ringi, aga vastuvõturuum ja koridor olid mõlemad tühjad. "Ma käisin tal korra külas, umbes kaks kuud tagasi, kohe pärast seda kui kõik oli lõpuks maha rahunenud. Temaga paistis kõik korras olevat. Pärast seda pole ma temast kuulnud."

"See ongi probleem. Keegi pole temast kuulnud. Ma olen öökulle saatnud - viimasel ajal juba öökull iga päeva peale - aga ta ei vasta. Niipalju kui mina oskan öelda, ei võta ta kirja isegi öökulli jala küljest ära - saadab niisama tagasi. Ma tegelt lootsin, et sa oskad mulle öelda, kus ta on, nii et ma saaks läbi astuda."

Harry tundis end süüdi, aga polnud eriti midagi, mida ta oleks teha saanud. "Ma lubasin talle, et ma ei ütle kellelegi ta asukohta," ütles ta. "Ta peab seda ise tegema. Kui ta pole sinuga ühendust võtnud, siis võib see olla sellepärast, et ta ei taha sind seal näha." Hagridi jahmunud nägu muutis Harry enesetunde veelgi kehvemaks. "Võib-olla on tal lihtsalt palju tegemist olnud kohalike inimestega uusi tutvusi sõlmides," pakkus ta.

"Kuule Harry," alustas Hagrid ja niheles ebamugavalt, "See pole midagi sellist, mida teistele inimestele rääkida, aga ma olen tema pärast väga mures. Tal käivad sellised 'hood' peal. Kassa tead, et ta... noh, ta proovis ennast ükskord ära tappa."

"Ma tean, et kohe pärast minu ema surma ütles ta Dumbledore'ile, et ta tahaks surnud olla, Ma nägin seda mälestust."

"Noh, ta läks nõks kaugemale kui tahtmine. Ta langeb masendusse. Kohe tõsisesse masendusse. Kui ta inimestega ei kohtu ja oma kirju ei loe... Noh, ma olen mures."

"Saan aru, mida sa mõtled," ütles Harry. "Mul on tööpäev tänaseks läbi. Las ma kraamin oma laua ära ja siis me võime koos minna... Pagan! Ma pean kõigepealt Ginnyga kokku saama. Me pidime täna välja sööma minema."

"Palun vabandust, ma nüüd segasin sinu plaanidele vahele," ütles Hagrid.

Harry ja Ginny olid kokku leppinud, et saavad Diagoni tänaval Weasley VõluriVildedes kohe pärast tööpäeva lõppu kokku. Ta sai Harry näost kohe aru, et midagi on juhtunud.

"Sa kavatsed mulle korvi anda, jah?" ütles ta süüdistavalt temast mööda Hagridi poole vaadates, kes väljas tänaval ootas. "Sinu õnn, et see ei paista mõni juristipreili olevat. Kui see oleks tema olnud, siis oleks ma küll vihaseks saanud."

"Ei, asi on Snape'is," tunnistas Harry. "Hagrid rääkis mulle just, et ta pole viimase kahe kuu jooksul kellegagi meist ühendust võtnud. Hagrid on mures."

"See on totter," mossitas Ginny. "Tead, ta võis lihtsalt sõbranna leida ja võib-olla sajad sa sinna nende omaette olemise hetkel sisse."

"Loodetavasti on asi nõnda lihtne," ütles Harry. "Aga sel juhul võiks arvata, et ta oleks midagi kellelegi ikka öelnud, isegi kui see midagi oleks olnud 'Ärge mind praegu segage.' Hagrid arvab, et tal on depressioon."

"Häh," vastas Ginny, "Ma olen kah vahel pahas tujus. Oleks sa siis mulle nii palju tähelepanu pööraks."

Harry võttis ta oma kätevahele ja andis talle otsaette musi. "Ma ei usu, et Hagrid mõtleb sellist sorti depressiooni," ütles ta. "Tuleb välja, et professor Snape'il on kalduvusi enesetapule."

Ginny tõmbus temast eemale ja tõmbas sügavalt hinge. "Ära tee nalja," ütles ta ja sai aru, et asi on naljast kaugel. "Harry, mine Hagridiga kaasa ja mine kohe. Mina võin oodata. Meil sinuga on aega küllalt." Ta lükkas teda ukse poole. "Anna ainult teada, kuidas ma saaks aidata. Hakka nüüd astuma!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Üks muutusi, mis oli pärast võitu Voldemorti üle toimunud, oli see, et Hagridi juhtum oli uuesti üle vaadatud ja tal oli jälle lubatud võlukeppi kasutada. Selleks ajaks oli talle tema vana võlukepp, mille majahaldjad olid ära parandanud ja roosa vihmavarju sisse peitnud, nii meeldima hakanud, et ta kasutas seda edasi. Harry ilmus Lancashire'sse selle küla lähistele, kus Snape nüüd elas, aga ikkagi tüki jalutustee kaugusele Snape'i majast ning Hagrid järgis tema ilmumisjälge. Õnneks oli see koht inimtühi, sest oli parajasti õhtusöögiaeg. Läheduses polnud kedagi, et Hagridi ebatavalist välimust tähele panna.

Päikeseloojanguni oli aega kõvasti üle kella poole kümne õhtul, nii et tundus, nagu oleks pigem pärastlõuna kui õhtu. Harry juhatas teed Snape'i maja poole ja lähenedes märkasid nad, et see nägi välja täpselt samasugune nagu kaks kuud tagasi, kui Harry viimati külas käis. Lähemalt vaadates oli selge, et ei maja ega aed ole kumbki sugugi muutunud. See, mis oli maikuus puhtaks tehtud, oli seda siiamaani, mis oli istutatud, see kasvas ning need kohad, mis olid umbrohust puhtaks kitkutud, olid uue umbrohukihi kasvatanud. Tundus, nagu poleks vahepealse kaheksa nädala jooksul keegi aias midagi teinud.

Hagrid lükkas värava lahti ja klohmis uksele. Vastust ei tulnud; mingeid hääli polnud koguni kuuldagi. Maja tundus olevat mahajäetud. Hagrid kõndis ringi ümber maja ja proovis akendest sisse piiluda. "Professor," hüüdis ta mitu korda. "Sul on külalised."

"Tõsta mind üles," ütles Harry. "Sinu kukilt saan ma ülemise korruse aknast sisse vaadata."

Hagridi laiadel õlgadel seistes oli Harryl lihtne ülemiste akendeni ulatuda. Eestuba oli tühi ja seal polnud isegi mööblit. Üks tagumistest väiksematest tubadest oli möbleeritud ja seal nägigi Harry viimaks Snape'i. Ta pikutas üleni riides kitsas voodis. Kuna ta lamas vasakul küljel näoga seina poole, ei näinud Harry ta nägu. Ta ei saanud aru, kas liikumatu kuju hingab või mitte. Igatahes ei vastanud Snape nende koputustele ega hüüetele.

Hagridi kukilt maha libisedes läks Harry ees uuesti eesukse juurde. "Ma arvan, et meil ei jää muud üle kui sisse minna," ütles ta, Hagridile seletades, mida ta oli näinud. "Võib-olla on ta haige."

"Loodetavasti pole ta surnud," ütles Hagrid.

Harry võttis võlukepi välja, aga enne kui ta jõudis loitsu lausuda, oli Hagrid temast mööda sirutanud ja ukselinki vajutanud. Uks polnud lukus ja avanes kergesti ja vaikselt. "Wow," ütles Harry,"Ma oleks igatahes arvanud, et tal on uks lukus."

"Sellistel puhkudel ei või iial teada," kommenteeris Hagrid targalt. Ta astus esimesena sisse ja pöördus siis Harry poole. "Kuna uks polnud lukus, ei ole me sissemurdjad."

"Teise inimese majja sisse minna on ikkagi ebaseaduslik," märkis Harry.

"Võub-olla. Aga me võiks seda meditsiiniliseks hädaolukorraks nimetada." Ta vaatas ringi. "Midagi niisugust ma ei oodanud."

Harry ühines temaga ja oli nõus. Eesruumis oli napilt mööblit. Selle taga asuv väike tuba oli selgelt planeeritud raamatukoguks, aga paistis, et töö selle kallal oli pooleli jäänud ja raamatukuhjad olid kahetud õhukese tolmukihiga. Ainult köök paistis kasutuses olevat, sest nõud olid laual ja pann pliidil.

Ja mitte kusagilt, mitte ainsastki kohast ei paistnud vähimatki märki, et siin elab unikaalse isiksusega konkreetne inimene. Ei mingeid pilte, ornamente, vaipu... Mitte ainsatki isiklikku eset kõigis kolmes ruumis.

Mitte ainsatki isiklikku eset välja arvatud... Eesruumi kaminasimsil seisid kaks hingekivist kirstu, punane ja roheline, mida Harry ja tema rõbrad olid tundide kaupa parandanud. Harry astus neile lähemale. Punane oli tühi, aga rohelises hõljus palju mälestuslõngu.

"Mõttesõela pole," juhtis Hagrid tähelepanu.

"Õigus," vastas Harry. "Ta mitte ei vaata neid, vaid peidab."

Trepp oli eestoa ja köögi vahel. Hagrid läks esimesena üles ja Harry tema kannul. Väiksesse magamistuppa viiv uks oli lahti, nii et Hagrid astus ilma koputamata sisse ja ütles vaikselt, "Kas sinuga on kõik korras, professor?"

Snape pööras ümber ja vaatas neile vastu, silmad algul nürid ja elutud. Siis elustusid need tulega, mis šokeeris Harryt oma intensiivsuses. "Mida te minu majas teete?" hüüdis ta kiire liigutusega voodist püsti tõustes, võlukepp varrukast kätte libisemas. "Teil pole luba siin olla! Kasige välja!"

"Ei lähe ma kuhugi," vastas Hagrid rahulikult. "Ma tulin kaema, kas suga on kõik korras ja mul on hea meel, et tulin, sest ilmselgelt ei ole. Lõpeta nüüd oma suureline hoiaks ja..."

Punane valgusnool sööstis üle toa ja tabas Hagridit otse rindu. Poolhiiglane ei tenud sellest välja, aga toast väljas trepimademel seisev Harry tõmbas oma võlukepi. Hagrid lükkas ta käe võlukepiga maha. "Mul pole su abi tarvis, Harry. Ta ei saa mulle tegelt miskit teha."

Snape vbastas sellele juhmistusloitsude seeriaga, samal ajal kui Hagrid tema poole komberdas. Magamistuba oli aga väike ning Snape'i nurkasurumiseks kulus ainult paar sammu, Hagrid haaras kindlalt ta paremast randmest, võttis tal võlukepi käest ja ulatas Harryle.

"Lase must lahti, sa igavene kohmakas mühakas," sisistas Snape Hagridi haardes rabeledes. "Igavene hiiglaslik pooletõuline rumalusekuhil! Pool hiiglast tähendab veerand aju ja vahet pole, palju sul jõudu on! Anna mu võlukepp otsekohe tagasi!"

"Poikene, sa peaks ikka külaliste vastu väheke viisakam olema. Ega's iga päev inimesed sinu seltskonna nautimiseks läbi ei astu. Ma arvan, et tore oleks allatuppa minna ja vaatata, et sa midagi hamba alla saaks." Snape'i kätt maha ja seljataha väänates, nii et väiksem võlur oli sunnitud ümber pöörama ja tema ees kõndima, talutas Hagrid Snape'i Harryst mööda, trepist alla väiksesse kööki ja toetas ta ühe tooli peale istuma. Käsi Snape'i õlgadel hoides, et ta põgenema ei pääseks, ütles Hagrid Harryle, "Vaata ringi ja uuri, kas tal siin midagi söödavat on?"

Harry otsinguid saatsid Snape'i vihased kommentaarid Hagridi kohta, mis olid juba trepil peale hakanud ning jätkusid köögis. "See oli õige, et nad su Sigatüükast välja viskasid, igavene mäesuurune sõnnikuhunnik! Kust sa üldse võtsid, et sinusugune krants võiks võlur olla! Ainuke tegemist väärt võlukunst millega sa eales oled hakkama saanud, oli trollijunnide kokkukorjamine! Lase mind lahti! Ma ei kavatse mitte ühtegi sinu tehtud asja süüa! Vastik rämps! Sa pole parem kui mürk! Korista oma käed minu küljest ära!"

Ainuke toit, mida majas leidus, oli natuke kohvi ja tükk leiba. "Harry, sul tuleb külasse minna ja midagi osta," ütles Hargrid vabandavalt. "Ta on kaalust alla võtnud ja ega tal algusest peale kuigi palju liha luudel olnud. Võta midagi, mida on lihtne seedida. Kui ta on selline..."

"Lõpeta minust rääkimine nagu ma oleks sul kodutuhkur! Sa oled vastik, kole, kiuslik türann, ja see päev, kui sa viimaks Sigatüükast lahkud, on kõigile kergenduseks. Sa ju tead, miks nad sind seal teistest inimestest eemal hoiavad, eksole? Sellepärast, et keegi et suuda sinu läheduses olemist kannatada. Lase mind lahti ja kao..."

Hagridi roosa vihmavarju viipega oli Snape ühekorraga nii vaigistatud kui tooli külge kinni seotud. "Tule, Harry," ütles Hagrid. "Ma saadan su väravani."

Kui nad majast lahkusid ja tee poole suundusid, tundis Harry, kuidas ta järjest vihasemaks muutub. "Sa ei tohi lasta tal endaga niiviisi rääkida, Hagrid. Sina proovid teda aidata ja tema kohtleb sind nagu öökullisõnnikut..."

"Ära sa selle pärast muretse, poiskene. See mind ei häiri. Pealegi ei räägi ta minust. Ta räägib iseendast. Kas sa siis ei tundnud ära seda koledat kiuslikku türanni, kelle läheduses olemist keegi ei talu? Me mõlemad teame, tema ja mina, et see pole mitte mina. Ja Harry, kas sa võiks mõttesõela kah siia tuua? Ma tahaks neid mälestusi vaadata, mida ta sinna purki pistab."

"Arvata võib, et need on üpris ebameeldivad."

"Loodetavasti. Aga see pole see, mida ma kardan. Ma kardan, et need on vastupidi, just head mälestused. Ma kardan, et ta mõtleb, et koledat ja vastikut elukat nagu tema on vaja karistada.

"Ma ei saa aru."

"Kas see pole see, mida dementorid teevad? Nad võtavad kõik head mälestused ja jätavad sulle ainult halvad alles. Azkabanis pole enam dementoreid, aga see ei tähenda, et sa peaks karistusest pääsema."

"Miks ta peaks arvama, et ta on karistuse ära teeninud?"

"Ma loodan, et äkki ta ütleb mulle."

Harry läks külasse. Sinna oli ainult mõne minuti tee ja ta oli kindel, et mingi pood peab seal olema ning ta tahtis enne sulgemisaega kohale jõuda - millal see ka poleks - otsustas ta kõigepealt just külapoodi otsida. Toit oli ju selgelt kõige tähtsam asi. Mõttesõelaga võis oodata.

Pärast tuli talle muidugi pähe, et ta oleks vabalt võinud suurema toiduvaliku jaoks Selfridge'i ilmuda, oma korterist mõttesõela jaoks läbi astuda ning rutem tagasi olla kui külasse ja tagasi kõndimiseks aega kulus, aga see oli tagantjärgitarkus. Sel hetkel oli tal esimene mõte just kohalikku poodi otsima minna.

Harry oli üles kasvanud Londoni eeslinnas, kus iga maja juurde kuulus garaaž ning sellesse omakorda auto ning poes käidi tavaliselt suurtes supermarketites kord nädalas, mitte iga päev, kus müüjad ei saanud kunagi su nime teada. Sellepärast ei teadnud ta, et maal väikeses külas, kuhu sattus harva võõraid ning mille asukad viie miili raadiuses moodustasid tiheda kogukonna, oli vältimatu, et võõra noormehe ilmumine õhtusel ajal ja ilma autota, kui oli teada, et ei Dodsonid ega Roachid oodanud küalisi, tekitas kõneainet.

Selles konkreetses kogukonnas, kus oli teada, kes elab kolmandas majas põhja pool, jõudis jutt otsekohe parajasti tööloleva konstaabli kõrvu. See oleks võinud olla Tom Ridley või Nick Cranmer. Aga sel õhtul oli tööl juhtumisi Hugh Latimer.

Harry oli parajasti poes ning proovis Hagridi vajadusi oma rahakoti võimalustega sobitada. Aurorina oli tal tavaliselt kaasas väike summa muguraha, aga seda polnud eriti palju. Nõnda siis püüdis ta poepidaja karmi pilgu all kaaluda munade, või, leiva, piima, kana, tee, herneste ja segusalati suhtelist tähtsust, kui hääl tema selja taga ütles, "Ohoo, sind ma ju tunnen. Te käisite kevadel koos sõbraga seda vana Printsi kohta vaatamas. Mis teid siia tagasi toob?"

Ümber pöörates leidis Harry enda vastast pehmete hallide silmadega ja sama pehmete pruunide juustega, mis olid suuremas osas kupli ja märgiga varustatud laiaservalise kiivri alla peidetud, noore mehe varastes kahekümnendates või kehekümnendate keskpaigas. Ametlikku muljet mahendas suvine vormiriietus, sest konstaabel oli pintsaku asemel särgi ja vesti väel ning kandis maapolitseinikuna relvana väikest kumminuia.

"Oh," vastas Harry natuke totakalt. "Jah. Mul on meeles küll."

"Ma oletan, et sa ostad selle maja jaoks. Kas härra Snape ütles, et tal on siin krediit? Bill, see on Rick Snape'i sõber Printsi talust. Ma olen nõus tema krediidi eest vastutama, kui tal midagi tarvis on."

"Printsi talust, ah?" ütles Bill. "Sellest mulle aitab. Tore, et tal külalisi on. Kas oli veel midagi tarvis, härra?"

"Ei, aitäh. Sellest aitab." Harry luges kaasasolevaid münte ja laskis ülejäänu arvele kanda. Kui ta hakkas oma kotte kätte võtma ja poest lahkuma, sai ta aru, et ta pole üksi.

"Las ma tulen appi," ütles noor konstaabel ja võttis teise koti. "Ma peakski selle tee kah üle vaatama. Siis on mul kellegagi juttu ajada."

Harry ei saanud kuidagi ära öelda. Talle oli selge, et 'selle tee üle vaatamine' oli ettekääne, et teda konstaabli kohaloluga nõustuma sundida. Talle oli samavõrra selge, et noor politseinik teadis, et ta on võlur. Aga siiski... see mees võis Snape'i kohta midagi kasulikku teada. "Aitäh," ütles Harry. "Olen abi eest tänulik."

Esimesed viis minutit ei räägitud midagi, aga siis alustas konstaabel. "muide, minu nimi on Latimer – Hugh Latimer. Ma olen siin piirkonnas tööl koos kahe teise politseinikuga. Kui sul midagi tarvis peaks olema, siis anna teada. Me tahame kindlad olla, et külast väljas asuvates taludes on kõik korras." Ta jäi hetkeks vait. "Kas sa kuulsid, et sinu sõbral ei lähe hästi?"

See oli mitmetähenduslik küsimus. "Me olime mures," tunnistas Harry. "Aga me pole veel veendunud, et see on midagi problemaatilist."

"See pole mingi saladus," ütles konstaabel Latimer. "Päevast päeva hoidub ta omaette. Ikka päris omaette kohe, kui aus olla. Aga kui teda tarvis on, siis tuleb ta ikka välja. Fred Allsop... tema hobusel olid koolikud ja Colne'i loomaarst ütles, et see tuleb magama panna. Operatsioon oleks liiga kallis olnud, seda oleks tulnud kiiresti teha ja see poleks arvatavasti ka õnnestunud. Fred ei kuulanud arsti juttu ja läks proua Printsi majja. Härra Snape tuli otsekohe ja veetis terve öö hobuse kohal ümisedes. Mida iganes ta tegi, see töötas. Hobune on siiamaani terve."

"Nii et ta teeb siis tööd," ütles Harry.

"Teeb, kui teeb." Latimer tegi pausi. "Häda on selles, et ta on väga üksildane. Kui ta töötab, siis töötab. Ta käib väljas ainult töö pärast. Kohalikud inimesed kardavad... Noh, et kuidas kohalik nõid saab neid aidata, kui kohalikul nõial on endal abi tarvis? Me oleme mures, aga meie ei ole temasugused inimesed. Kas on midagi, mida te teha saate?"

Niisugust olukorda polnud Harry oodata osanud. Üks asi oli see, kui kohalikul elanikkonnal on mingi udune teadmine sellest, et Snape on 'nõid'. Aga teadmine, et on olemas terve võlurite populatsioon, oli midagi hoopis muud. See koht polnud ju ka midagi niisugust nagu Godric's Hollow või Ottery St, Catchpole, kus muguelanikkond ja võlurid elasid segiläbi, olles kogu aeg üksteisest uduselt teadlikud. Ei, siin oli kaks kuud tagasi sisse kolinud Snape ainuke kohalik 'nõid'. See oli hirmutav ning Harry mõtles, missugune küll Snape'i vanaema võis olla ja mis temaga juhtus.

Hagrid tuli tõtates majast välja niipea kui Harryt ja konstaabel Latimeri nägi. "Seal sa oledki! Sul läks nats kauem kui ma arvasin et sul läheb. Aitäh, härra, et te ta ühes tükis koju toimetasite. Noh, nüüd kui see on tehtud, temal on siin üksjagu tööd teha ja ma kujutan ette, et teid ootavad kah teie kohustused..."

Harry tundis piinlikkust, aga oli võimetu Hagridi juttu peatama, aga konstaabel ei tenud sellest välja. "Pole tänu väärt, härra. Tore, et sain kasulik olla. Aga kui teil midagi selle vastu pole, tahaksin enne minekut ka härra Snape'ile tere öelda."

"Snape?" hüüatas Hagrid. "Ah, ma ei usu, et ma..."

"Majaomanik," ütles Latimer. "Härra Richard Snape."

"Ta... ma... teate... Me pole siin kuu aega käinud, Harry ja mina, ja..."

Hagrid oli läbinisti närvis ja vaatas abi otsides Harry poole. Harry raputas lihtsalt pead ja pöördus siis Latimeri poole. "Meil on natuke raskusi tema veenmisega, et ta vajab abi. Võibolla te suudate talle aru pähe panna."

Samal ajal kui nad eesuksest sisse astusid, pomises Hagrid kiire loitsu. Hagridi endine vang tegi köögist oma vastvabastatud nördimuse otsekohe teatavaks.

"Sa ilmatu hunnik hiiglase soolikaid! Ma nõiun su järgmisse aastatuhandesse! Ah et seod mind kinni nagu kana, eksole? Ma panen su selgnäsalasi sööma! Kus mu võlukepp on?" Korraga astus Snape köögi ukselävele, nägu vihast moondunud, aga jäi politseinukku nähes seisma. "Suurepärane!" Ta vehkis Hagridi ja Harry suunas käega. "Arreteerige need kaks kurjategijat!"

Latimer tõmbas otsekohe vestitaskust väikse märkmiku ja pliiatsi. "Just nii, härra," ütles ta. "Missugused süüdistused te nende vastu esitate?"

"Mis süüdistused ma esitan? Oled sa pime või? Nad on sissetungijad, nad sidusid mu kinni!"

"Vabandust, härra, aga seda noort härrasmeest olen ma enne näinud," osutas Latimer Harry suunas. " Te olite aprillis mõlemad sellel krundil üheskoos ja paistsite olevat sõbralikes suhetes. Kas te tahate esitada süüdistust, et täna on ta teie valdustes teie soovi vastaselt?"

"Jah, sa igavene tobu! Tahan küll!"

"Väga hea, härra, aga ma pean teid informeerima, et politseiametniku solvamine on keelatud ning ma soovitan teil sellest edaspidi hoiduda." Sellal kui Snape puristas, pöördus Latimer Harry poole. "Teie nimi, härra."

"Harry James Potter."

"Elukoht?"

Harry andis oma Londoni, Avery Row aadressi. Seejärel pöördus konstaabel Hagridi poole samade küsimustega.

"Rubeus Hagrid ja ma elan... noh, ma elan Sigatüükas... erakoolis."

"Ja kus asub see kool - Sigatüügas?"

"Šotimaal," ütles Harry ruttu. "Ma võin teile täpse aadressi hankida."

"Tänan väga, härra. Nüü, härra Snape, te väidate, et nad hoidsid teid teie tahte vastaselt kinni. Kus see toimus?"

"Siin. Sellessamas köögis."

"Aga härra, kui ma sisse tulin, ei olnud te kinni seotud ning ma ajasin nende härrastega värava juures mõne minuti juttu. Miks te ei üritanud sel ajal lahkuda?"

"Aga sellepärast," karjus Snape meeleheitlikult, "et ta ei lasknud mind enne lahti, kui te majja sisse tulite! Ta ei tahtnud, et te mind kinniseotuna näeksite!"

"Härra, ta tuli sisse koos minuga. Ma ei näinud, et ta oleks kööki läinud, et teid lahti lasta. Kuidas täpselt te seotud olite? Nööriga?"

"Ei, sa imbetsill! Võlukunstiga!"

Latimer sulges märkmiku. "Härra, kas te palute mul esitada ametliku süüdistuse nende kahe mehe vastu, süüdistuse, mille vaatavad läbi riigiametnikud, ning te väidate, et nad kasutasid teie vastu võlukunsti. Olete ikka kindel, et tahate seda teha?"

Snape avas suu, et midagi ilmetunäolisele noorele konstaablile vastu nähvata, põrnitses siis korra ning pööras ukselävel ringi ja trampis tagasi köögilaua juurde, kus ta seisis nende poole seljaga. Latimer järgnes talle kööki, Harry ja Hagridiga sabas. Hagridi kohalolek muutis ruumi ülerahvastatuks.

"Me tõime süüa," ütles Harry kotte lauale asetades.

"Härra," pressis Latimer peale, "Kas te soovite jätkata oma süüdistust nende härraste vastu?" Kui Snape ei vastanud, küsis Latimer, "Kas soovite, et eskordiksin nad teie valdustest välja?"

"Jah!" haugatas Snape üle õla. "See oleks vähemalt midagi kasulikku!"

"Väga hea, härra." ütles Latimer. Ta andis Harryle ja Hagridile märku lahkuda.

"Ma lähen," ütles Hagrid, "aga ma ei lähe kaugele. Natuke maad edasi on tee ääres üks kivi. Ma lähen ja istun sinna, nii et sa saad pea aknast välja pista ja hõigata, kui sul mind tarvis on. Nüüd söö ilusti kõht täis. Sa näed täitsa äranälginud välja. Ja kindlasti joo piima. Need va logisevad, tead küll..." See viimane lause oli öeldud välisukse lävelt, mida Latimer lahti hoidis, et neid välja kupatada.

Snape oli köögiuksele tulnud, et neid lahkumas vaadata. Tema näojooned ei olnud enam vihast moondunud, ta nägi väga noor välja - peaaegu sama noor, nagu see poiss, keda Harry oli näinud oklumentia tundide aegu Snape'i kabinetis tema mõttesõela mälestuses. See poiss, keda oli ette hoiatamata selja tagant rünnatud... _Pole ime, et kõik Hagridi emainstinktid löövad välja. See oleks nagu kella kakskümmend aastat tagasi keerata._

Harry lähedal seisis väike laud. Oma jakitaskusse küünitades tõmbas Harry välja Snape'i võlukepi, mis oli tema käes sestsaadik kui Hagrid oli selle talle andnud. Selle ettevaatlikult lauale asetanud, ütles ta, "Me tulime ainult sellepärast, et olime sinu pärast mures. Võib-olla kui sul oleks öökull, et kui sul midagi tarvis on..."

Snape ei vastanud ning Harry läks Hagridi järel välja ning konstaabel Latimer järgnes neile ja sulges ukse. Koos kõndisid nad väravani.

"Te ei tohi teda siia häirima jääda kui ta teid siia ei taha," hoiatas Latimer. "Ma saan aru, et te arvate, et teete seda tema enda hea pärast, aga tal on õigus see otsus ilma kiusamiseta ise teha."

"Just nii, härra," ütles Harry. "Ma lähen nüüd niikuinii Londonisse tagasi. Hagrid jääb väravast eemale ja..."

Nende taga avanes uuesti maja uks ja Snape pistis pea välja. "Te ei arva ometi, et ma peaks kõik selle söögi ära sööma?" karjus ta neile.

"Päris nii me ei mõelnud jah, meil oli plaanis sinuga ühineda," vastas Harry.

"Parem kebige siis tagasi sisse, sest ma ei taha kogu seda kraami minema visata!"

"Härra, kas ma pean aru saama, et te ei soovi enam nende džentelmenide eemaldamist?" Latimer paistis olevat äkilisest asjade seisu muutusest häirimatu. "Kui asi on nõnda ja teil pole mind rohkem tarvis, siis lähen ma külasse tagasi."

"Eks hakka siis minema," ütles Snape. "Minuga on kõik korras niikaua kui Hagrid kokkama ei hakka. Kui mul teid jälle tarvis on, siis ma... Oot. Kuidas ma teid kätte saan, kui need kaks huligaani mulle uuesti kallale tulevad? Ma tahan, et te siia telefoniliini veaks..."

"Härra, kas te olete kunagi neist mobiiltelefonidest mõelnud? Nad töötavad nüüd juba enamikes kohtades."

"Hea mõte. Ma mõtlen selle peale."

"Sel juhul hakkan ma nüüd astuma kui kõik on korras." Konstaabel läks väravast välja ja kõndis teed mööda edasi, ainult korra tagasi vaadates, et näha, kuis Harry ja Hagrid tagasi majja sisse astuvad. Snape'i polnud rohkem näha, ta oli tagasi sisse astunud ja neile ukse lahti jätnud. Latimer naeratas kergelt, raputas pead ja läks koju omaenda õhtusöögile.

Samal ajal köögis tegeles Snape virisemisega. "Mis pagana poeskäimine see selline on? Sibulaid pole, juustu pole, seeni pole. Kuidas ma sellest sodist peaks korraliku omleti saama? No ausalt, Potter, kas sul peab iga asja juures keegi kätt hoidma? Pole mingi ime, et sa olid alati selline mannetu nõiajoogipruulija. Sa ei oska süüa kah teha."

"Kas sa miskit säält oma aiast ei leia?" küsis Hagrid. "See on täitsa metsik küll, aga kui nõial on eales juurviljaaed olnud, siis peaks see iseenesest ikka hea tükk aega töötama. Kuskohas su vanaema sibulaid kasvatas?"

Snape vahtis tükk aega Hagridile otsa ning lendas siis uksest välja pikka suveõhtusse. Kümne minuti pärast oli ta tagasi, mitte ainult paari sibulaga, vaid tõi ka salveid, rosmariini ja harilikku leesputke. Õhtusöögi valmistamise probleemi lahendamisega, paistis kogu tema paha tuju kaduvat, vähemalt ajutiselt.

Snape'i süüa tegemas vaadata oli Harry jaoks vaimustav, sest ainus teine maagiline inimene, keda ta oli näinud süüa tegemas, oli Molly Weasley. Need kaks olid diametraalselt vastandlikud. Kui proua Weasley pani oma köögiriistad koorimise, lõikumise ja pruunistamise tuhinas tööle, siis Snape lähenes igale töölõigule sama põhjaliku hoolega kui nõiajoogivalmistamisele.

"Kas sa vahel võlukeppi ka kasutad?" küsis Harry, kui Snape pani igivanale puupliidile tikuga tule alla.

"Potter, ära iial puuduta toitu võlukepiga. Kas sa pole siis üldse mitte midagi õppinud?"

"Hei, ma tean küll, et toitu ei saa võluda, aga seda tükkideks lõigata ja sellist värki? See osa on ju lihtsalt mehhaaniline."

"Nojah, ma kujutan ette, kui on just kohutavalt kiire, siis saaks võlukepiga hakkama - et kui oleks vaja näiteks tervet armeed toita. Aga Potter, oled sa kunagi sõjaväetoitu maitsnud?"

"Sina oled?"

"Ära ülbitse!"

Harry otsustas sellele mitte vastata. Oli ju tõsi, et Molly Weasley toitis meesterahvaste armeed, millest suurem osa koosnes täitmatuist teismelistest poistest. Ta muutis teemat, suunates oma tähelepanu Hagridile. "Mis tunne on, et sa saad jälle võlukeppi kasutada?" Ta kummardus ettepoole, küünarnukid laual, üks käsi pikali, teine püsti, lõug peopesale toetatud. "Ametlikult, ma mõtlen."

"Ausalt öeldes samamoodi kui ebaseaduslik kasutaminegi," vastas Hagrid. "Enamik inimesi kes mind tundsid, teadsid niikuinii, et see mul olemas on, aga keegi ei öelnud kunagi midagi. Eks vist selleks sõbrad ongi."

"Nojah," oli Harry nõus. "Sõpradest on saladuste hoidmisel palju kasu. Ma ei usu, et mina oleks ilma Roni ja Hermioneta hakkama saanud."

"Ma saan aru," kommenteeris Snape ruumi teisest otsast sarkastiliselt, "et teie kaks võrdlete nüüd eduka seaduserikkumise kogemusi."

"Jäta nüüd järele," ütles Harry heatahtlikult. "Nagu sa ise poleks eales ühtegi reeglit rikkunud."

"Ja kes sulle seda ütles?"

"Sina ja minu isa nõidusite teineteist kogu aeg."

Snape pöördus tema poole ja toetus seljaga vastu köögiletti, prantsuse kokanuka lõdvalt paremas käes. "Sinu isal ja tema kambajõmmidel oli kombeks mind rünnata. Mina kaitsesin ennast. Ma sooritasin kaks kohutavat kuritegu, mis õigustasid minu karistamist. Esimene oli see, et ma jõudsin Sigatüükasse koos sõbraga, kes sõõlati Gryffindori, samal ajal kui mind ennast sõõlati Slytherini ning hoolimata sellest jätkus mul endiselt andestamatut jultumust temaga suhtlemist jätkata. Teine oli see, et kõrge staatusega Slytherini puhtatõuline ning hiljem tema noorem nõbu püüdsid mind Musta Isanda vägedesse värvata, sest ma olin osav loitsude ja nõiajookide alal. Mõlemad need põhjused muutsid mu sinu isa silmis õigustatud sihtmärgiks väga laiaulatuslike rünnakute tearvis ning vastutas..."

"See pole tõsi!" Harry hüppas püsti, nägu punane ja käsi võlukeppi haaramas. "Ma olen sinuga need viimased kuus kuud sümpatiseerinud, sest sa olid palju üle elanud ja ma saan aru, et ma ei teadnud paljutki, aga mu isa oli sinu vastu, sest et ta oli igaühe vastu, kes toetas musta maagiat! Ta võitles, selle eest, et..."

Harry jäi vait, sest Snape oli naerma hakanud. See polnud vali lärmakas naer ega ka põlglik irvitamine. See oli pehme kontrollimatu naer, mis on mõnikord nutmisest eristamatu. Snape pööras selja, õlad värisemas, kui ta proovis oma reaktsiooni kontrollida. "Las ma arvan," ütles ta hetke pärast kurku puhtaks köhides ja sügavalt hinge tõmmates. "Vean kihla, et ma võin nimetada selle isiku, kes sulle niisugust juttu ajas."

"Sa ütled, et see oli Sirius, sest sa alati vihkasid Siriust!" hüüdis Harry. "Aga see polnud ainult Sirius! Remus Lupin ütles sama asja!"

Snape pöördus uuesti laua poole, nüüdseks kangestunud surmkülmade näojoontega. "Las ma jutustan sulle ühe loo, Hagrid. See juhtus 1994. kooliaasta lõpus - sa mäletad seda aastat kui meil olid dementorid kooli territooriumil? Ma otsisin Remus Lupinit, sest ta unustas oma käokingatinktuuri võtta ning ma juhtusin peksleva paju juures nähtamatuks tegeva keebi üles korjama. Selle abil õnnestus mul osa huilgavas hurtsikus toimunud jutuajamist pealt kuulata. Kujuta ette, Hagrid, mida Remus Lupin ütles meie Potterile. Ta ütles talle, et ma vihkasin tema isa sellepärast, et ma olin kade... Jamesi lendluudpalli võimetele."

Järgnenud vaikuses tundis Harry, kuis ta nägu vihast ja häbist punaseks värvub. Üks pilk ütles talle, et Hagrid vaatab eemale, näol naeruga segatud piinlikus. Snape lihtsalt ootas, käed rinnal risti, pahatahtlik triumf silmis.

"Hagrid?" Harry pöördus kinnituse saamiseks oma sõbra poole.

"Anna andeks, Harry. Lapsena ei meeldinud talle lendluudpall üldse ja kui sinu ema ta mõnda matši vaatama vedas, siis elas ta kaasa klommidele. Ta ei hakanud sellest mängust enne lugu pidama, kui ta majaülemaks sai ja siis oli see ka ainult sellepärast, et see kuulus tema töö juurde." Hagrid kehitas õlgu. "Lendluudpalli pärast kade? See ei kõla mitte sugugi mõttekalt."

"Tahad teist lugu kuulda?" küsis Snape. Harry ütles, 'Ei,' aga Snape ei kuulanud; ta rääkis Hagridiga. "Dumbledore ütles talle, et ma olin Jamesile oma elu päästmise eest võlgu. Et ma olin nõus poega kaitsma sellepärast, et täita kohustust isa ees."

"Ei öelnud!" hüüatas Hagrid ehmunult.

"Ütles küll," kinnitas Harry, meenutades korraga toda hetke Dumbledore'i kabinetis. Meenutades ühtlasi seda, et vahetult enne valetamist oli Dumbledore teda lohutanud öeldes, et 'loomulikult ei kavatse ma valetada'. Aga ikkagi valetas. Ja Sirius valetas ja Remus valetas. Ja Hagrid? Harry mõtles kõigi kordade peale, kui Hagrid oli olnud süüdlasliku näoga ja kahtleva olekuga, kõiki neid kordi, kui Harry oli kindel olnud, et poolhiiglane varjab tema eest midagi. "Kas Sigatüükas on üldse kedagi," hüüdis ta, "kes mulle kunagi ei valetanud?"

"Arvatavasti mitte," ütles Snape ning pöördus tagasi sibulate ja putke pruunistamise juurde leiva ja salvei kanatäidise jaoks. Kuubikuteks tükeldatud leib oli ahjus kuivanud ning nüüd võttis ta selle välja ning segas teiste koostisainetega ning hakkas kana täitma. "Õhtusöök jääb üsna hiliseks, aga keegi meist ei pea ju homme vara tõusma, eksole?"

"Professor," käis Harry peale, "kas sina oled mulle kunagi valetanud?"

Snape libistas täistopitud kana ahju. "Arvatavasti," ütles ta. "Mul ei tule hetkel konkreetseid juhtumeid meelde peale selle, et ma lasksin sul uskuda, et Must Isand tapab su päriselt ära - aga kuna ma uskusin tol hetkel ise, et see on tõsi, siis ma ei usu, et see läheb valetamisena arvesse."

Ta koukis kapi tagaotsast pooliku pudeli oliiviõli, soola ja natuke pipart ning hakkas salatikastet tegema. "Sinu isa kohta ma sulle ei valetanud ja kuna sa kunagi oma ema kohta ei küsinud, polnud mul tarvis sulle ka tema kohta valetada."

Harry ei vastanud, vaid liikus kergelt küljele, et vaadata salatikastme tegemist lõpetava Snape'i profiili, kui ta tükeldas Harry toodud ja aiast korjatud toiduaineid salati jaoks. See oli see nägu, mida oli tundnud Harry ema oma viimasel kooliaastal, pärast seda kui nad olid viiendal aastal suhtlemise katkestanud...

"Professor," küsis ta. "Kas sa oled oma uksed tagasi saanud?"

Snape vaatas uskumatu näoga tema poole. "Millest sa räägid?"

"Sa ütlesid enne, kui sa pudelis olid, et uksed on kadunud. Sa ei saanud kontrollida, mida sa meenutad, sest uksed olid kadunud. Nüüd on sul jälle keha. Kas sa oled need uksed tagasi saanud?"

Herneste puhastamisega ühele poole saanud, segas Snape hoolega salatit ja serveeris seda esimeseks käiguks. "Meil pole midagi peale tee juua," vabandas ta, "sest et Potter ei ostnud midagi." Sellest hoolimata asusid nad hea isuga toidu kallale, isegi Snape, sest et suhtlemine ja toidu valmistamine on hea ravi depressiooni vastu. Alles pärast seda, kui söömaaeg oli alanud, pöördus ta Harry küsimuse juurde tagasi.

"Uksed... Seda on raske öelda. See keha on imelik. On selline tunne, nagu ma poleks sellega päriselt ühenduses. Mul on üsna korralik juurdepääs oma mälestustele ja ma saan mõned neist eemale tõrjuda. Aga see on teistmoodi kui oli... kui oli enne. Mul ei ole enam sama palju kontrolli."

Hagrid noogutas. "Parem ära pinguta liiga palju. Sa ei tea iial, mis võib katki minna. Me ei taha ju endile rohkem tööd teha, eksole?"

Kui salat sai söödud, tekkis ebamugav hetk. Harry vabandas ennast ja läks köögist välja välisukse juurde. Oli nii palju, millest ta tahtis rääkida, aga täna ei julgenud ta seda teha. Jaanuaris, kui ta oli avastanud, et Snape'i mälestused elasid üle tolle kohutava öö Sigatüükas, olid tema lootused viimaks ometi rohkem oma vanemate kohta teada saada pinnale kerkinud, ainult selleks, et saada kõrvale lükatud viimaste Voldemorti-jäänuste jahtimiseks. Harryle oli pisike mõttesõela Snape meeldima hakanud, aga see uus oli rohkem vana Snape'i moodi - kibedam, kaitseasendis... Ja ometi olid nad teoreetiliselt üks ja sama inimene.

Harry vaatas ringi. Aias oli veel tohutult palju tööd vaja teha, et sellest uuesti päris aed saaks. Maja... "Kas sa kavatsed selle koha ikka ära möbleerida?" hüüdis ta Snape'i poole tagasi.

"See on möbleeritud," vastas Snape köögist. "Laud ja toolid köögis, laud eesukse juures, diivan, tool ja laud eestoas ja voodi magamistoas. Mida sul veel vaja on?"

"Paljugi," ütles Harry endamisi, püüdes meelde tuletada, kas need mõningad asjad, mis siin olid, olid needsamad, mida ta oli mõttesõelas Snape'i lapsepõlvekodus näinud- Ta arvas, et küllap olid. Ta otsustas praegusel hetkel seda teemat mitte edasi arendada ja läks tagasi kööki, kus nüüdseks oli õhtusöök valmis saanud.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Külas, mis kandis muide veetlevat nime Weetsmoor, tõusid konstaabel Hugh Latimer ja tema naine just õhtusöögilauast. "See oli suurepärane, Gill," ohkas Hugh rahulolevalt oma kõhtu patsutades.

"Oleks veel parem olnud, kui ma poleks seda sulle soojas hoidma pidanud," ütles talle Gillian Latimer nõusid kraanikaussi tõstes. "Minul on ometi kord võimalus mõnusat seakintsu teha, nüüd kui hinnad on nii odavaks läinud, ja sina jooksed minema mingit vaest süütut reisijat poevarguses süüdistama."

"Ma ei süüdistanud teda poevarguses. Ta peatub Printsi talus ja see andis mulle võimaluse järele vaadata, kuidas seal elu läheb, ilma et see kavatsus otsekohe välja paistaks."

"Printsi talus. Oh, Hugh, kas see vaene noormees peab eluaeg nüüd elama kohas, mida kutsutakse vana hullu naise järgi, kes ennast põlema pistis?" Gillian lõikas neile mõlemale virsikupirukast tüki, kuni Hugh kohvi kallas.

"Glasgow on vist küll õige kiire arenguga linn, preili Ross," vastas Hugh, "et asjade nimed nii ruttu muutuvad. Siin elavad vanemad inimesed, kes peavad mindki liiga moodsaks, kui ma seda Printsi taluks kutsun. Nende jaoks kannab see endiselt Rossendale'i nime. Ja ma ei usu, et härra Snape seda pahaks paneb. Niipalju kui ma aru sain, on nad sugulased. Bill Morley jutu järgi on ta üks-ühele sarnane tema tütrepojaga, kes siin rohkem kui kakskümmend aastat tagasi suviti külas käis. Ja kui Fred Allsopi mära järgi otsustada, siis on ta kindlasti ka oma perekonna ande pärinud." Ta pistis pirukatüki suhu ja naeratas.

Gill kortsutas kulmu. "Sa tead, et mind vihastab, kui sa niiviisi räägid. Totter ebausk."

High mekutas teise pirukatükiga. Ta poleks tohtinud politseiasju oma naisega arutada.

"Ja ma arvan endiselt, et sa ei peaks selle vana hullu naise minevikku talle kaela laduma..."

"Proua Prints ei alustanud tulekahju, Gill. See oli süütamine."

Gillian Latimer jõllitas oma abikaasale otsa. "Süütamine? Sellises vaikses maakohas nagu siin? Ei, Hugh, ma ei usu seda."

"See on politseidokumentides kirjas. Selles linnas on inimesi, kes läksid selle eest vangi. Sam Logan veetis kümme aastat vangis."

"Sam! Selline tore mees! Miks ometi?"

"Ta oli nõid. Mina olin alles jõmpsikas kui see juhtus, aga ma mäletan oma lapsepõlvest sosistamist selle öö sündmuste kohta. Nad olid kõik aastaid nõiajookide ja mähiste järel tema juures käinud ja tõsiste probleemide puhul samuti ja siis korraga ühel päeval läks terve külatäis rahvast hulluks ja nad läksid ja põletasid ta maja koos tema endaga maha."

"Oh, issand! Hugh, see on kohutav!"

"Kõik mõtlesid samamoodi. Mitte keegi ei suutnud seda seletada. Siia saadeti isegi eksperdid veeproove võtma hallutsinogeensete kemikaalide kohta. Need, kes vangi läksid, praktiliselt mangusid, et neid karistataks. Inimesed kolisid eemale... Kui see noormees talu ära ostis - tema näoga... ja päästis Allsopi mära - noh, õige palju vanemaid inimesi loodab, et see tähendab, et külale on andeks antud. Sellepärast ma tahtsingi minna ja järgi vaadata, kuidas tal läheb. Ta on liiga palju omaette. Inimesed on mures."

"Peakski olema. Temasugune noor mees ihuüksi seal majas, mille kohta kõik ütlevad, et seal kummitab. Aga see ei muuda fakti, et nõidu pole olemas." Gillian oli oma pirukatüki söömata jätnud ja oli silmnähtavalt söögiisu kaotanud.

"Homme on Nick Cranmer tööl. Tule, lähme ja jalutame homme hommikul koos sealt läbi. Eriti kui ta sõbrad endiselt seal on. Sa lihtsalt pead seda suurt meest nägema." Hugh naeratas ja Gillian oli nõus.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ülejäänud osa õhtusöögist möödus Snape'i pool vahejuhtumiteta. Harry ilmus tagasi Londonisse; Hagrid jäi ööseks. Snape'ile see mõte ei meeldinud ja ta ähvardas Hagridit ninakollineedusega, kui ta ülemisel korrusel midagi ära peaks lõhkuma, kinnitades, et see ei pea Hagridi kaalule vastu. Sellele järgnes elav arutelu, et kui suur siis täpsemalt Hagridi kaal on, nii et Harry ei pääsenud enne kella kahte hommikul minema ning Snape ja Hagrid ei saanud magama enne kella kolme.

Snape polnud seda neist kummalegi tunnistanud, aga ta oli juba mitu nädalat kummalist tüüpi unetuse all kannatanud, nõnda et ta küll jäi magama, magas umbes kolm tundi ning ärkas siis üles, võimetuna uuesti uinuma. Sel hommikul ärkas ta kell kuus. Hagrid norskas mürinal, nii et Snape läks alumisele korrusele kohvi tegema.

Kohv oli valmis, hommikuvalgus voolas eestuppa ning Snape läks natukeseks sinna istuma. Ta oli just kohvi diivani kõrval seisvale lauale käest pannud, kui ta peast käis läbi puuriv valuhoog. Ta surus sõrmeotsad meelekohtadele, kaotas teadvuse ja kukkus ettepoole.

Ülemisel korrusel norskas Hagrid edasi. Alumisel korrusel lebas Snape liikumatult samal ajal kui väike udune lomp kogunes tema pea ümber. Väljas laulsid linnud siristamiste, piiksumiste ja trillerduste sümfoonias vastastikku oma territooriumi kaitsvaid ähvardusi. Järgneva kahe ja poole tunni jooksul polnud ühtki muud häält kuulda.

Hugh ja Gillian Latimer jõudsid värava juurde umbes kella üheksa paiku. "Härra Snape?" hüüdis Hugh ning kergitas siis värava linki, kui vastust ei tulnud.

"Kas see pole sissetungimine?" narris teda Gill.

"Ma teen jätku-uurimist eileõhtuste sündmuste kohta. See oleks mu ametikohustuste eiramine, kui ma ei teeks kindlaks, kas härra nape'iga on kõik korras," informeeris Hugh teda enesega rahulolevalt. "Härra Snape? Richard Snape?"

Eesaed oli kahe kuu eest puhtaks tehtud, nii et uus umbrohukate polnud siin sama paks kui tagaaias. Hugh astus välisukse juurde ning vaatas äkilise mõtte ajel aknast sisse. See, mida ta nägi, ajas ta ärevusse. "Härra Snape!" Ta läks ukse juurde, mis polnud õnneks lukus ning sööstis eestuppa sisse, olles enda peale vihane, et oli eile õhtul ära minnes arvanud, et kõik on korras. Ta põlvitas vaikse mustades riietes kuju ette. "Härra Snape!" Tema selja tagant hüüdis Gillian, "Oh, Hugh! Mis juhtus?"

Ruttu katsus Hugh pulssi ja kontrollis hingamist. Mõlemad paistsid korras olevat ning teadvusetu meest oleks võinud magajaks pidada, kui poleks olnud asjaolu, et Hugh ei suutnud teda äratada. Teda ajas segadusse põrandale kogunenud udu ja ta püüdis seda eemale pühkida, aga mõtles siis ümber. Mobiiltelefoni haarates valis ta päästeteenistuse numbri. Telefon ei töötanud.

"Me oleme leviaugus," ütles Hugh Gillianile. "Ma pean mingi koha leidma, kust levi kinni püüda õnnestub." Väljast kostus kerge popsatav heli, mida Hugh vaevu tähele pani, kui ta eesukse lahti tõmbas. Ukselävel jooksis ta portfelli kandvale Harry Potterile sülle.

"Konstaabel?" hüüatas Potter ilmse üllatusega. "Kas midagi on juhtunud?"

"Sinu sõber," hüüdis Hugh. "Miski on ta oimetuks läänud!"

Potter jooksis Hugh'st mööda eestuppa ning peatus põrandal siruli olevat Snape'i nähes. Hugh arvas, et ta põlvitab oma sõbra kõrvale, aga Potter ei teinud midagi niisugust. Selle asemel võttis ta taskust umbes üheteiskümne tolli pikkuse kepi ning portfellist raske kausi. Gillian oli samuti ruumis, aga Hugh'l oli silmi ainult Potteri jaoks.

Keppi Snape'i pea suunas sirutades hüüdis Potter _"Accio Snape!" _Udu kogunes tema väljasirutatud kätte, kust Potter selle kaussi kallas. Üheks hetkeks oli kauss täidetud keerlevate hallide kiududega ning siis moodustus selle pinnale kuju - kuju, mis nägi tähelepanuväärselt viie tolli pikkuse Richard Snape'i moodi välja.

"Lõpuks ometi, Potter! Ammu oleks olnud aeg kohale ilmuda! Kui kauaks sa kavatsesid mind siia niiviisi jätta?" Pisike kuju asetas käed rinnale risti ja põrnitses Potterit õiglases vihas. "See oleks sulle paras olnud, kui ma oleks ära auranud! Mis jube kisa see on?"

See jube kisa oli Gillian, kes oli mõlema käe sõrmenukid suhu toppinud ja vahtis suurisilmi pisikest Snape'i. Hugh astus üle toa tema juurde ja võttis ta käte vahele ning hakkas teda õrnalt vaigistama. Tal oli kahju, tõesti kahju, et naine oli nõnda endast väljas, aga tema silme all toimuva tõelise nõiduse nägemise elevus oli naise šokist tähtsam. Pealegi oli ta teda ju hoiatanud.

"Mis sinuga juhtus?" nõudis Potter. "No ausalt, ma ei saa sind kahetestkümneks tunnikski omapead jätta, ilma et sa tükkideks pudeneks!" Nüüd pöördus ta vaikset keha uurima. "Temaga on kõik korras," ütles ta püsti tõustes.

"Loomulikult on temaga kõik korras," nähvas Snape talle vastu. "Enne oli ju korras, eksole? Mina olin, see, keda hädaoht ähvardas. Kas sa üldse kujutad ette, kui kõvasti ma pidin vaeva nägema, et elementaalset terviklikkust säilitada? Ma oleks võinud ära lahustuda! Laiali hajuda! Laguneda! Liguneda! Läbi lekkida!"

"Ja need on ainuüksi L-tähed," ütles Potter sarkastiliselt. "Sa kõlad nagu tesaurus. Kus Hagrid on?"

"See suur tolvan magab edasi. Kas sa ei kuule siis?"

"Oota siin," kamandas Potter trepi poole suundudes. "Ma lähen ajan ta üles."

"Nojah," kaebles Snape lae poole. "Nagu ma saaks siit kuhugi minna. Igavene idiootlik mõttesõel." Ta vaatas ringi ja keskendus Latimeridele. "Ja mida teie siin teete? Võtke teatavaks, et siin pole tegemist avaliku karnevaliga."

Hugh'l polnud vastamise võimalust, sest sel hetkel möirgas ülemisel korrusel Hagrid, "Mida ta tegi! See igavene süüdimatu vilet võlurivabandus! Aga ma talle veel teen!"

Kui nendeni kostsid Hagridi püüdlused Snape'i trepisse ettevaatlikult suhtuda, suutis Hugh Gilliani toolile manööverdada ning seisis käsi ta õlgadel hoides tema selja taha. Tema õnn, et ta seda tegi, sest kuigi naine oli valmis kohtuma 'suure mehega', polnud ta sugusi ette valmistatud kohtuma Hagridiga, kes pidi kummarduma, et end igast ukseavast läbi mahutada. Hagrid tuli ülemiselt korruselt alla koos padja ja tekiga. Potter läks kööki veel kahe tooli järele.

"Hommikust, konstaabel," ütles Hagrid viisakalt Hugh'le ja "Hommikust, proua," Gillianile. Siis pööras ta oma tähelepanu mitte mini-Snape'ile vaid põrandal pikali olevale Richardile. Nagu Hugh, kontrollis ka Hagrid kõigepealt pulssi ja hingamist ning uuris siis edasi, ega luumurde või sinikaid ole. Rahule jäänud, tõstis ta keha üles ja asetas ettevaatlikult diivanile, pani talle padja pea alla ja teki peale. "Ta peab sellest lahti saama," kommenteeris Hagrid tervele toale üleüldiselt. "Ükskord juhtub see trepil ja siis meil alles on häda käes. Ja sina," pöördus ta mõttesõela poole. "Kas sa mäletad, mis juhtus?"

"Mäletan? Mina? Mulle tundub, et sina oled see, kellel on mäluga probleeme, Godzilla. Kuidas ma saan mäletada, kui kõik mälestused on selle asja sees?" viipas Snape vihaselt diivani poole ja märkas siis Potterit. "ja mis see olgu, et mina olen siin ainuke, kellele tooli ei anta?"

"See on asjade loomulik olek," vastas Potter maha istudes. "Olgu, sa ei mäleta, aga kas sa tead, mis juhtus?"

"Mis sellel mugul siia asja on?" osutas Snape Hugh'le, kes Gilliani kätt hoidis. "Ja see naine. Nad ei tohiks siin olla!"

"Nagu ma aru saan," vastas talle Potter, "tuli konstaabel vaatama, kas sinuga on kõik korras. Ta oli sinu pärast mures."

"On kah juba aeg, et keegi muretseks. Pane mind nüüd tagasi ja siis võite te kõik jalga lasta."

"Mitte enne, kui me kindlaks teeme, miks see juhtus. Ainuke kord varem juhtus see sellepärast, et ma tõmbasin su koos mälestusega välja. Seekord paistab see olevat spontaanne. Kas sa oleks ilma abita tagasi pääsenud?"

Potter toetus vasakut jalga paremale põlvele tõstes oma tooli seljatoele. "Sul võib meid rohkem tarvis olla kui sa endale tunnistad."

"Kuule ajuhiiglane! Mul polnud enne mingisuguseid probleeme kui te kahekesi mind segama tulite, sajate siia sisse ja häirite minu rahulikku eksistentsi! Lõpuks ometi on mul kena kodu, aed kus tööd teha ja te peate mulle kallale kargama nagu hunnide hord..."

"Vabandust," ütles Gillian korraga toolilt püsti tõustes, "aga kas kellelgi oleks midagi selle vastu, kui ma läheks kööki ja teeks tassi teed?"

"Mida see mugu siin teeb!" karjus Snape.

"Ei, meil pole midagi selle vastu," ütles Potter. "Me vabandame, et olgukord on mõnevõrra külalislahkusetu, aga ta on raske aja üle elanud. Küll ta sest üle saab." Siis, kui Hugh ja Gillian Hagridist mööda kööki hiilisid, lisas Potter "Tehke parem juba kohvi ka. Ta joob hommikuti kohvi." Ta võttis laualt tassi külma kohviga ja ulatas selle Gillianile. "Suur tänu."

Kööki jõudnud, ignoreeris Gillian Hugh'd ja hakkas kappe avama. "Minu meelest ei peaks sa seda tegema," ütles Hugh, püüdmata tegelikult teda peatada. "Kas tee ja kohv pole mitte laua peal?"

"Ole vait!" hoiatas teda Gillian. "Mitte et nad meid tähele paneks. Vaata seda, Hugh. See väike... ta on ilmselt hologramm..."

"Ta on nõid," ütles Hugh. "nad on kõik nõiad."

"Asi pole selles!" Gilliani hääl kõlas rohkem sisina kui sosistamise moodi. "Asi on selles, et ta ütles just nüüdsama, et tal on kena kodu ja aed, kus tööd teha, aga ta pole juba rohkem kui kuu aega seal aias midagi teinud. Ja majas samuti mitte. Seal toas olev mööbel on uksest sisse visatud ja pärast seda pole seda liigutatud. Ma piilusin kõrvaltuppa ja seal on hunnik raamatuid keset põrandat. Ja vaata seda kööki. Mõned nõud, paar potti... Siin pole midagi, Hugh. Kui ta tõepoolest oma kodus olemist naudib, siis ei paista see igatahes kusagilt välja."

Pliidirõngad olid veel Snape'i hommikusest kohvitegemisest soojad, nii et Gillian segas süsi ja pani puid pliidi alla juurde, et ta saaks kohvi ja tee jaoks vett keeta. Hugh vaatas teda ja imetles, kuidas ta astus võõrasse keskkonda nagu oleks sinna sündinud. Õnneks polnud köögis võlukunsti tarvis. Hugh kahtles, kas ta naine sellega oleks kohaneda suutnud. "Mida me sinu meelest tegema peaks?" küsis ta.

"Kas nõidadel on psühhiaatreid? Sellel poisil on abi vaja. Huvitav, kus ta vanemad on. Ta peaks oma pere juures olema. Mitte siin nõnda täitsa omaette."

"Vähemalt on tal sõbrad..."

"Sõbrad või asjad! Nii nagu nad teda kiusavad! Nemad võivad olla osa probleemist."

"Ma ei tea, Gill. Sind polnud eile siin. Nende suhe paistis... teistsugune."

Gillian puhkis selle peale ja jätkas teetegemist.

Eesruumist kostis jätkuvat sõnavahetust. Hugh ja Gillian kuulasid häbenemata pealt. Hugh pidi muidugi võimaliku vägivalla suhtes valvel olema, tema töö osa nagu see oli.

"Kui poleks mind, siis sa poleks praegu eluski!" ütles Potter, ärritusenoot häälde pugemas.

"Ja see peaks mind kuidagi sinu ees võlglaseks tegema? Kas sa ei kuulanud eile õhtul midagi, mis ma rääkisin? Proovime siis ühesilbiliste sõnadega seletada. Vanamees valetas sulle. Niisugust asja nagu eluvõlg pole olemas. Ma polnud su isale võlgu, sina pole mulle võlgu ja mina pole sulle võlgu. Said aru? [The old man lied to you. There is no such thing as a life debt. I did not owe one to your father, you do not owe one to me, and I do not owe one to you. Got it?]"

"Isa on kahesilbiline sõna," märkis Hagrid. "Kas sa ei taha elus olla?"

"Nüüd kui see juba jutuks tuli... Ei. Ma oleks pidanud tookord kui mul võimalus oli, ikka tõelise enesetapu sooritama." Selle väite peale vaatas Gillian tähendusrikkalt Hugh'le otsa.

"Noh, kui sa seda nii väga tahtsid, miks sa siis ei teinud seda?" See oli jälle Potter.

"Ma hoolitsesin järjekordselt sinu huvide eest, nii et sa oled mulle võlgu."

"Nojah. Robards ja mina saime selle eest niikuinii sõimata, nii et sinu delikaatsus oli täiesti asjatu. Pealegi ütlesid sa nüüdsama, et selliseid asju nagu eluvõlgu pole olemas."

"Eluvõlgu. Merlin, kas sa ei lõpeta iial endast vanemate suhtes ülbitsemist? See on St. Mungost välja jäämise võlg. Mind ei huvitanud, mis positsioonis sa ministeeriumis oled. Ma olin sinu südametunnistuse pärast mures. Sina aitasid seda plaanida. Kui ma oleks sinu plaani kasutades ennast päriselt ära tapnud, oleks sa terve ülejäänud elu ennast süüdi tundnud."

"Ega ikka poleks küll! Sa oled päris suur poiss juba. Sul on õigus ise otsuseid vastu võtta."

"Kas sulle pole kunagi pähe tulnud, et kogu sinu jantimine minu psüühikaga võis mu valikuvõimalusi kahjustada?"

"Ei!"

"Noh, igatahes oleks see sulle pähe tulnud, kui ma oleks surnud. Sa oleks süütunde käes vaevelnud, härra Ma-pean-terve-maailma-eest-surema."

"Nüüd oled sa juba lihtsalt tige!"

"Üllatus-üllatus. Nagu sa poleks seda minust oodata osanud."

"Jaanuaris sa polnud nii tige."

"Jaanuaris olin ma viis tolli pikk ja oma kohvi suhtes sinust sõltuvuses." ("Sa oled endiselt viis tolli pikk," pomises Hagrid, aga Snape paistis teda ignoreerivat.) "Niisiis võtsin ma oma väikse tamburiini välja, tantsisin kaldapealsel oma väikest tantsu ja ütlesin, 'Yessuh, Massa Harry, olen sinu õnnelik ori.' Nüüd suudan ma endale ise kohvi teha ja sina võid siit majast jalga lasta, väravast välja astuda ja koju kebida!"

Harry laskis vaikusel kesta, aga ütles siis, "See linnakonstaabel räägib, et sa ei suhtle mitte kellegagi."

Snape jäi vait ja Hugh soovis, et tal oleks näha, mis toimub. "Kamp maakast mugusid," ütles ta viimaks.

"Mina arvasin, et sina pole tõupuhtuse hull," ütles Hagrid.

"Mind sõõlati Slytherini, kas pole?"

"Ja minu ema?" küsis Potter.

"Ma oleks õnnelikum olnud kui ma poleks temaga kunagi tuttavaks saanud. Ei. Unusta ära. Ma oleks vähem õnnetu olnud, kui ma poleks temaga kunagi tuttavaks saanud."

"Ma arvasin, et sa armastasid teda."

"Võib-olla ma mingil hetkel arvasin niiviisi. Enesepettus... Selline usaldusväärne inimlik omadus."

Korraga hakkas teekann vilistama ning Gillian kiirustas teed tegema. Eesruumis valitses vaikus, välja arvatud Hagridi ütlemine, "Ega te ei arva, et nad meie juttu kuulsid?" Siis oli Gillianil teekann soojendatud, tee valmis pandud ning keev vesi peale kallatud. Ta tõi tee- ja kohvikannud tuppa, Hugh tema sabas viie tassi ja alustassiga.

"Lõpuks ometi," ütles Snape nõusid lugedes, "vähemalt sellega said nad hakkama."

Valitses ebamugav vaikus, kuni kuni Gillian asju lauale asetas ning siis köhatas Snape kurgu puhtaks. "Mu kallis proua, kardetavasti ei tabanud te mind minu parimal hetkel. Minu nimi on Richard Severus Snape, ja ma tahaksin teid oma kodus tervitada, tagasihoidlik nagu see on, ning tänada teid nii suure lahkuse eest, et meile midagi keelekasteks valmistada. Kahjuks pole ma, nagu te näete, positsioonis teile ekskursiooni korraldada. See härrasmees teise paremal käel on Rubeus Hagrid ning see noor nagamann, kes ukse juures istub..." - mõlemad mehed tõusid püsti, kui neid tutvustati, mõlemad kergelt punastades - "on Harry James Potter. Nad on, nagu ma olen tunnistama sunnitud, minu tuttavad. Ma olen juba kohtunud meie sitke noore konstaabliga. Latimer, keas te ei oleks nii kena...?"

"Jah, muidugi, härra. Härrased, tahaksin teile tutvustada oma abikaasat, Gilliani."

"Väga meeldiv teiega tutvuda, proua Latimer," ütles Snape, kui Potter ja Hagrid tervituse pomisesid. "Potter, kas sa teeksid seda au?"

Potter hakkas küsima, kellele teed, kellele kohvi, kallates ja tasse ulatades. Kui ta Snape'ini jõudis, ütles ta, "Kohvi, ma kujutan ette," ja kallas tassitäie. "Kuidas me seda teeme?"

"See on jah pisut keeruline," tunnistas Snape. "Huvitav kas sa saaks temast ühe välja tirida... Ei?"

"Sul on osa pudelis."

Snape oli kiire süttima. "Igavene nuhk! Sa oled minu asjades ringi sobranud! Ma peaks su mättasse lööma! Kui mul võlukepp käes oleks...!"

"Sul pole võlukeppi? Enne oli ju. Ja ma ainult piilusin sisse; ma ei vaadanud neist ühtegi."

"Igavene lollpea," ütles Snape teadvusetule kehale viidates, "jättis võlukepi eile õhtul kööki. Kui see oleks mul käepärast olnud ja mõttesõel samuti, ei oleks ma kolm tundi põrandal lombina veetnud."

"Ma lähen ja toon," ütles Hagrid, kes oli juba püsti ja poolel teel kööki. "Leti peal peaks olema!"

"Sinu võlukepi ja mõttesõela probleem pole praegu tähtis," jätkas Potter. "Tähtis on kohv. Kui sa lased mul pudelist ühe mälestuse võtta, siis saan ma sulle tassi kohvi tuua."

"Olgu peale. Ära ainult ise vahtima jää. Ma panin need mälestused sinna asja pärast."

Potter astus kaminasimsi juurde, kus seisid kaks kummalise kujuga värvilist kristallpudelit ning avas rohelise. Sealt võttis ta hõbedase udukiu ning tõi selle anumasse, kus oli Snape. Ta poetas selle sinna sisse ning Snape kadus otsekohe, ilmselt samuti uduks muutudes.

Siis tegi Potter midagi väga kummalist. Ta võttis tassi kohvi kätte, seisis laua kõrvale ning kummardus kausi kohale, nii et puudutas näoga kausis hõljuvat udu. Köögist pulgaga tagasi jõudnud Hagrid libistas selle Potteri teise kätte ning astus tema kõrvale, et kohvitassi paigal hoida, sest Potter paistis täiesti liikumatuks muutuvat. Hugh' arvates oli seda päris lõbus vaadata. Tema kõrval pigistas Gillian huuled kokku, et naeru alla suruda.

Etendus kestis ainult hetke ning juba oli Potter nende seltsis tagasi. Sama ruttu ilmus ka Snape uuesti, ainult et seekord koos kohvitassiga, sellest rahulikult rüübates. Võlukepp paistis tema jakitaskust välja.

"Ma ei saa aru," hüüatas Hugh. "Kuidas see kohvitass tema kätte sai, kui sina hoiad seda endiselt käes?"

"See on lihtne," ütles Hagrid Potteri käest võlukeppi võttes ning seda teadvusetu Richardi taskusse pistes. "Meie käes on vorm, temal on olemus. Täitsa lihtne kui järele mõelda."

"Kui Aristotellik," ütles Gillian.

"Sellest ei tea mina midagi," tunnistas Hagrid. "Ma tean ainult nõnda palju, et see töötab."

"Mismoodi kohvi vorm ilma selle olemuseta maitseb?" küsis hugh ning Potter ulatas talle tassi. Ettevaatlikult seda huulile tõstes võttis Hugh lonksu. Maitse oli nagu soe vesi. Ta andis ka Gillianile proovida.

"Ma pean mõttesõela tagasi minema, et tassi kätte saada, muidu ei pea see siin pärast enam vett, aga kohvi võime lihtsalt minema visata. See oli muide väga ilus mälestus. Ma ei teadnudki, et sina ja minu ema käisite kooli ajal tähti vaatamas."

"Rohkem nagu kuud vaatamas," täpsustas Hagrid.

"Kust sina tead?" küsis Potter.

"Nad pidid ju järve äärde minema, eksole? Arvad, et ma ei pannud tähele, kui kaks õpilast pärast uneaega välja teleskoobiga hiilivad?"

"Kuidas see saab olla?" küsis Gillian. "Tema ja sinu ema, see tähendab. Ta on noorem kui sina oled."

Naeratades ja pead ühele küljele kallutades pöördus Snape Potteri poole. "Ah, jah," irvitas ta sellal kui Hagrid vale viisiga vilistades lakke vahtis. "Mismoodi sul õieti plaanis oli seda seletada?"

"Miks mina seda seletama peaks?" küsis Potter.

"Sina tõstatasid teema. Me oleks võinud päev otsa rahus olla ilma mind ja sinu ema üheskoos samas lauses mainimata, aga ei..." Snape tõstis kaks kätt allaandva žestiga üles ning tegi seda ilma kohvi maha loksutamata.

Potter tõmbas sügavalt hinge ning pöördus Latimeride poole. "Kas te võiks korraks istuda? Siis on seda lihtsam omaks võtta." Gillian istus samasse korvtooli, kus ta oli ennegi istunud ning Hugh tõmbas ühe köögitoolidest lähemale. Potter tammus natuke aega närviliselt edasi-tagasi ja alustas siis. "Kui palju te õigupoolest meist teate? Kuulujutud muidugi kaasa arvatud."

"Ausalt öeldes," ütles Hugh Gi9lliani poole vaatamata, "päris palju. Ma olin kolmene, kui see maja maha põles, aga külal oli selle mälestusega veel kaua aega raske toime tulla. Selles süüdi olnud mehed läksid vangi..."

"Oota nüüd natuke!" hüüdis Snape. "Selle kohta oli kohtuprotsess? Inimesed mõisteti süüdi? Miks keegi mulle ei öelnud? Ma oleks seda teada tahtnud!"

"Sa polnud veel sündinud," juhtis Gillian tähelepanu, mis saatis Snape'i tagasi oma kausi ududesse.

"Kas temaga on kõik korras?" küsis Hugh ning jätkas siis jutustust. "Mitmed inimesed püüdsid seda talu osta ja siin elada ja iga kord kui nad seda tegid, räägiti lugusid uuesti, niisiis kasvasin ma üles teadmisega sellest kui kohalikust legendist. See oli paljude põlvkondade vältel Rossendale'i perekonna kodu ja neid tunti siin piirkonnas laialt kui nõidasid - häid nõidu, ravitsejaid ja arstirohtude pruulijaid. Kõik käisid nende juures enne seda kui Rahvuslik Tervisekaitse organisatsioon loodi ja neist peeti lugu. Nad hoidusid põhiliselt omaette, aga nad olid tuntud ja austatud. Viimane Rossendale'idest oli naine, kes abiellus ja temast sai proua Prints. Neil oli tütar, mees suri ja tütar lahkus kodust, kõigepealt kooli, siis abiellus siit mõne miili kaugusel olevasse linna. Tema poeg, proua Printsi tütrepoeg käis siin aeg-ajalt. Räägitakse, et tema oli samuti ravitseja ja nõid."

"Võur," ütles Potter. "Me kasutame sõna võlur."

"Ja mina arvasin, et meessoost nõid on sorts," ütles Gillian.

"Ainult sel juhul kui tahad solvavalt väljenduda," ütles Hagrid.

"Või demonstreerida oma ignorantsust," lisas Snape, kes valis selle hetke, et taas pinnale tõusta. Ülejäänud kaks ignoreerisid teda.

"See ongi enam-vähem kõik," lõpetas Hugh. "Ümbruskonnas teatakse, et siin kummitab ja sellepärast ei jäägi ükski maja ostja pidama. Kohalikud naised tulevad siia kui keegi on kodus haige. Nad väidavad, et siinse aia puuviljadel, köögiviljadel ja ravimtaimedel on ravitoime. Igatahes pole kellelgi mingit seletust selle kohta, miks nad endiselt pärast kahtkümmet aastat hoolitsemata olekut endiselt vilja kannavad. Kõik arvavad, et see on maagia. Põhjus, miks kõik sinust teavad," noogutas ta Snape'i poole, "on Bill Morley pärast. Ta sai seitsmekümnendatel kukkumisest peaaegu surma, aga vana proua Prints ja tema lapselaps ravisid ta terveks. Tema sõitis kevadel, kui te härra Potteriga seda kohta vaatamas käisite, siit mööda ja sai peaaegu rabanduse. Arvas, et nägi vaimu ja tuli ruttu mulle rääkima. Sellepärast me kõik teadsimegi kohe, kui sa sisse kolisid, et sa oled samast perekonnast."

"Okei," ütles Potter. "Te teate võlukunstist. Te olite meie jaoks valmis. See, mida te ei tea, on see, et meie maailm oli viimased mitu aastat sõjas. Kas teil on meeles Brockdale'i silla katastroof kolm aastat tagasi? See oli osa sellest sõjast. Igatahes, eelmisel aastal saime me viimaks sellest kurjast võlurist jagu, kes kõiki neid probleeme põhjustas, aga selle võitluse käigus sai proua Printsi lapselaps, kes oli selleks ajaks tollessamas koolis, mida te nimetasite, õpetajaks - noh, ta sai surma. Meil õnnestus tema mõtted ja isiksus kokku korjata ning neid maagilises anumas säilitada."

"See kõlab suurepäraselt!" Gilliani naer kippus juba mõnevõrra hüsteeria poole. "Kas te teete seda igaühega?"

"Ei, proua. Isegi võlurite hulgas on see ainulaadne juhtum. Ta eksisteeris sellisel kujul, selles anumas kuni selle aasta veebruarikuuni, kui me... justkui kloonisime talle uue keha. See on samuti unikaalne juhtum ja sellepärast tal ongi sellega probleeme. Mõtted ja keha ei taha hästi koos töötada."

"Nagu siiratud koe äratõukamine või midagi taolist," mõtiskles Gillian. "Kui vana ta siis tegelikult on?"

"Kolmkümmend üheksa," ütles Potter.

"Kolmkümmend kaheksa!" vaidles Snape mõttesõelast vastu. "Pea meeles, pärast surma enam ei vananeta. Ma kohe ootan seda päeva, kui sina oled vanem kui mina olen! 2018. aasta 21. novembri päikeseloojanguks oled sa ametlikult vanem kui mina!"

"Kas te," küsis Gillian järgmisena, "kavatsete ta ikka tema... sellesse uude kehasse tagasi panna?"

"Ma teeks seda kohe," ütles Potter. "Tal pole tarvis muud teha kui mulle öelda, et ta on selleks valmis."

"Ma olen valmis," teatas Snape. "Passi ainult peale, et see jälle mu võlukeppi ära ei kaota."

"Jäta järele!" hüüdis Potter. "Meil tuleb üks asi selgeks saada. Sina oled selle ainus teadvel isiksus, nii et kui ta midagi unustab, siis on see sellepärast, et sina ise unustasid. On selge?"

"See on siiratud kude," vastas Snape. "Mina üksi ei saa vastutav olla."

"Kebi sinna mälestusse tagasi, nii et ma tassi kätte saaks, sina vihaleajav kääbus, enne kui ma ümber mõtlen ja su sinna jätan."

Snape kuulas sõna ning Potter kummardus uuesti oma näoga udusse. Kui ta tagasi tuli, korjas ta mälestuslõnga üles ning tõstis selle rohelisse pudelisse. Anuma põhja jäi väike hall pilveke, mis oletatavasti oligi Snape. potter viis kausi diivanil magavale kujule lähemale, õngitses pilve oma võlukepiga välja ning hoidis seda 'Richardi' meelekohal. Pilv imbus läbi naha ja pealuu ning kadus. Diivanil pikutav Snape aevastas.

"Kas tunned ennast hästi, poiskene?" küsis Hagrid täis hoolimist tema kohale kummardudes. "Sa ikka hirmutasid meid päris ära."

"Kõik on korras," nähvas Snape vastu. "Tõmba see tekk mul pealt ära ja las ma lähen teen hoomikusöögi. Mul on kõht tühi. Kas need mugud on ikka veel siin?" Ta viskas jalad diivanilt maha ja istus üles.

"Tead mis," nunnutas Gillian pehme hääle ja magusa naeratusega, "Hugh on kibe käpp hommikusöögi alal. Ma mõtlesin, et äkki sa oleks nõus mulle aeda näitama. Ma olen seda nii näha igatsenud ja me võiks vahelduseks neil ka lasta midagi teha."

Snape piilus teda kahtlustavalt, aga oli siis nõus. "On jah juba aeg, et keegi teine kah natuke tööd teeks. Ma lähen ja näitan talle aeda. Teie teete hommikusöögi - ja vaat et see süüa kah kõlbaks!"

"Pea nüüd kinni," hoiatas Hagrid. "Kõigepealt tuleb ikka vaadata, kas sa üldse jalul püsid."

"See on idiootlik," ütles Snape praktiliselt püsti hüpates, kergelt uimasena kõikudes ning siis uuesti maha istudes. "Mis juhtus?"

"Sa pead rahulikult võtma. Sa pead muutustega harjuma."

"Muutustega? Mingeid muutusi pole." Snape komberdas uuesti jalule. "Näed? Kõik korras. See kaunis daam soovib minu aeda näha. Teie hoolitsete selle eest, et hommikusöök oleks valmis, kui me tagasi tuleme." Ta ulatas Gillianile käe, et teda aeda eskortida.

"Ära muretse," ütles Potter, kui tema ja Hagrid Hugh' kööki viisid, et talle näidata, mis toitu neil on, "temaga ei juhtu midagi."

"Ega ma tema pärast muretsegi," vastas hugh.

Tegelikult oli see Hagrid, kes veetis kogu aja köögi aknast välja vahtides, sel ajal kui Hugh toiduvarusid uuris. Algul oli Hugh pisut mures, kui märkas, et neil polnud külmkappi, aga köök paistis pliidist hoolimata jahe olevat ja toit lõhnas värskelt, nii et ta võis rahus seda kasutada ja pealegi oli tegemist ju võluritega. Ta kontrollis pliidi temperatuuri ning vaatas siis, milliseid toiduaineid tal kasutada on.

"Aeg on hommikusöögiks juba päris hiline," kommenteeris ta Potterile. "Kuidas teile meeldiks hispaania kartuliomlett?" See sobis kõigile ning Hugh hakkas kartuleid tükeldama. "Miks härra Snape meid mugudeks nimetab?" küsis ta hetke pärast.

"See on meie termin võluvõimeteta inimeste kohta," ütles Potter. "Tehniliselt võttes on see illegaalne teie nähes võluda või isegi teile teada anda, et me oleme teist mingit moodi erinevad. Potentsiaalselt võib meil päris palju jama tulla sellest, mis siin täna hommikul juhtus. Aga ma ei arva, et Snape on selle pärast mures; ta lihtsalt tahab tülikas olla. Tema isa oli tegelikult samuti võluvõimeteta."

"Kõlab nõnda, et ta on tülikas päris tihti."

"Ärge nüüd hakake professorit taga rääkima," ütles Hagrid ilma oma tähelepanu aknalt pööramata. "Tal pole just kõige parem elu olnud ja tülikas olemine on tema viis sellega hakkama saada." Jutus tekkis väike paus, aga siis lisas Hagrid, "Võib-olla sa peaks natuke rohkem mures olema, konstaabel. Su naine sai ta naeratama. Minu meelest pole ta elus üldse kuigi palju naeratanud, isegi noorena mitte."

Kartulid koos tükeldatud sibulatega pannile pandud, võttis Harry hetke, et Hagridiga akna juures ühineda. Gillian ja Snape olid aia ülemises otsas virsikupuu juures ning ta osutas ühe rohtukasvanud ala suunas, nagu oleks tegu olnud roosiaiaga. Mõlemad ajasid juttu nagu vanad sõbrad. "Mulle paistab küll normaalne," ütles Hugh ja läks tagasi söögitegemise juurde.

Hommikusöök läks päris hästi, kuigi see tundus olevat natuke formaalne, sest kõik kohalolijad andsid oma parima, et olla ülimalt viisakad, välja arvatud mõne erandiga Snape, kel polnud midagi Hugh söögitegemise kallal nuriseda, kasutas ära võimalust kõnelda Hagridi vajakajäämistest kuni Potter talle tuimalt teatas, et 'lõpetagu ära'.

"Kuidas palun," hüüatas Snape. "Ma ei teinud talle midagi."

"Tegid küll ja kõvasti kohe."

"Pole midagi, Harry," pomises Hagrid. "Ma ei pane pahaks."

"Aga peaks. Ta kohtleb sind nagu kõntsa."

"Küsimus pole mitte selles, kas ma kohtlen Hagridit nagu kõntsa," teatas Snape solvunud toonil, "vaid kas sa oled kunagi näinud mind kedagi paremini kohtlevat."

"Kas see pole mitte 'Minu veetlevast leedist?' küsis Gillian äkitselt. "Henry Higgins, eksole."

"Just nimelt," ütles Snape, Potterit ja Hagridit ignoreerides. "Kas sinu meelest pole kahju, et nad ei lasknud tal seda osa laulda? Ta oli ju enne filmides esinenud. See maksis talle võimaluse Akadeemia auhinnale."

"Oh, kas sa oled klassikaliste filmide fänn?" hüüdis Gillian. "Mida sa arvad..." ning vaidlus Hagridi kokkamisvõimete üle kadus kinoarutelusse, arutelusse, millega Hugh ühines, kuni Gillian juhtis selle fantaasiakirjandusele ja kummalistele olenditele ning siis oli ka Hagridil üht-teist öelda. Hugh nautis, kuidas Gillian seda teha suutis - temal niisugust annet ei olnud. Lõpuks oli söömaaeg läbi ning siis jätsid nad Gillianiga kummalise trio omapead.

"Mida sa arvad?" küsis Hugh koduteel.

Gillian naeris. "Kas sa loodad, et ma olen nüüd nõiausku pööratud? Mitte veel, Hugh Latimer. Sul tuleb ikka oluliselt rohkem pingutada kui see, et nõnda juhtuks. Ma tahaks ainult teada, kus selle hologrammi projektor asus."

Hugh raputas pead. "Teis on endiselt liiga palju Glasgow'd, preili Ross. Mis iganes sul küll pähe tuli, et minusuguse maakast jobukakuga abielluda?"

"See andis mulle intellektuaalse üleolekutunde, mida ma nii hädasti vajasin. Pealegi oled sa päris nunnu jobukakk."

Konstaabel Latimer vaatas ette- ja tahapoole ja mõlemale küljele, ega ometi inimesi läheduses pole ning kedagi nägemata libistas käe oma prouale ümber ning suudles teda. "Sulle tuleks kasuks," ütles ta hetke pärast, "võimudega koostööd teha, vastasel korral tuleb mul sind ülekuulamiseks kinni võtta."

"Kas sa ei peaks kõigepealt mulle minu õigusi ette lugema?" vaidles ta vastu. "Ma tean mis on mis ja sa ei saa mulle minu õigusi keelata."

"Mul polnud plaanis sulle midagi keelata."

"Mis kellast sa tööle lähed?"

"Mitte enne kuut."

"Tore. Lähme siis koju ja sa võid mind arreteerituks pidada."

Nad kõndisid mööda teed käsikäes edasi ning Hugh küsis uuesti, "Mida sa mõtled?"

Seekord oli Gillian tõsisem. "Ma arvan, et meil on paar vägagi segast inimest seal talus."

"Tähelepanekud?"

"Mitte piisavad kindlasti, aga ma küsisin härra Snape'ilt härra Potteri kommentaari kohta, et ta on tige. Ta ütles, et härra Potter on hellik ning pakkus infot, et oma seitsmeteistkümne õpetamisaasta jooksul pole ta hoolimata paljudest provokatsioonidest kedagi löönud. Ma ütlesin talle, et ta näitas üles imetlusväärset enesevalitsust ning et härra Potteril pole ilmselgelt aimugi, mida 'tige' tähendab. Ta tänas mind minu tähelepanelikkuse eest."

"Huvitav," ütles Hugh. "Ja sina tõlgendasid seda nagu...?"

"Ma võtsin seda seitsetteist õpetamisaastat selle näitemängu osana, mida nad meile etendavad. Huvitav, kas sõnasõda kuulub samuti etenduse juurde või mitte. Aga see kõlas nõnda veenvalt, et... Mind ei üllataks, kui neil mõlemal on sügavad lapsepõlvetraumad, aga ma kujutan ette, et härra Snape'i puhul oli see trauma tõenäoliselt tunduvalt... füüsilisemal kujul. Aga ilma pikema vaatluseta ei oska ma rohkem arvata. Võta seda kui esialgset hüpoteesi."

"Ja härra Hagrid?"

"Imelik, aga palju õrnatundelisem ja paremini tasakaalus. Kui ma peaks otsustama, keda neist ravile saata, siis oleks see härra Snape."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Proloog 2

**Proloog: Väiksed sammud õiges suunas**

Majja mahajäänute vahel aset leidnud vestlus oli mõnevõrra vähem sõbralik.

"Vat see," teatas Snape tervele toale üldiselt pärast seda kui Latimerid olid lahkunud, "on imetlusväärse tähelepanuvõimega naisterahvas. Teile võib huvi pakkuda, et ta ei lasknud end hetkekski lollitada Potteri kutsikasilmadel või tema tagakiusamise teesklemisel. Ta nägi otsekohe läbi, milline vingats ta on."

"Ma ei ole vingats!"

"Ütleb ta vingudes. Hagrid, see vaene võlurivabandus siin on algusest peale ainult vingunud." Snape alustas Harry ja Hagridi lõbustuseks lõtva paroodiat. "Oh, professor, te peate mind siidikinnastega kohtlema, sest ma olen orb ja pealegi kuulsus ja ma pole harjunud..."

"Jää vait!" nähvas Harry talle vastu. "Võta teadmiseks, et Dursleyd kohtlesid mind palju hullemini..."

"Siis peaks sa end ju õige koduselt tundma."

"Sa norisid mu kallal esimesest päevast peale!"

"Ma ei rääkinud sinuga esimesel päeval mitte sõnagi. Aga niipea kui sa minu klassiruumi loivasid, oli mul hea võimalus järgi uurida, kas sa oled rohkem oma ema või isa moodi. Polnud mingit kahtlust. Nagu isa, nii poeg. Sama laiskus, sama ebaviisakus."

"Ma ei olnud laiks! See oli esimene päev!"

"Sul olid need raamatud kuu aega käes! Kas sul eales ka pähe tuli mõni neist lahti teha? Sinu ema oleks selle aja peale tundnud materjali edaspidi ja tagurpidi!"

"Ma lugesin neid! Mul lihtsalt ei jäänud kõik asjad meelde!"

"Sinu isa intellektuaalsed võimed samuti. Sulle oleks kasuks tulnud rohkem oma ema järgi joonduda!"

"Minu emal oli edumaa! Tema juba teadis, et ta on nõid!"

Snape naeratas külmalt. "Granger ei teadnud," märkis ta. "Granger tegutses samades ajalistes piirides nagu sina. Tema teadis vastuseid. Nagu see oleks mingi raketiteadus olnud; kõik vastused olid sissejuhatuses ja esimeses peatükis kirjas."

Harry hingas raskelt. "Sa kiusasid meid sellest hetkest peale kui me kooli jõudsime, mind ja Neville'it. Sa pole mitte midagi muud kui üks suur kiusaja ja ma oleks pidanud sulle otsekohe vastu astuma."

"Mulle tundus, et seda sa ju tegidki," ütles Snape rahulikult. "Sa ülbitsesid algusest peale. Sa esitasid väljakutseid minu autoriteedile esimesest päevast peale, sa solvasid mind igal võimalusel ning sa seadsid minu tunni ajal ohtu oma kaasõpilaste füüsilise julgeoleku, selleks et omaenda huvisid edendada."

"Ma pole kunagi...!"

"Teine õppeaasta, Potter! Mõttesõela mälestustel on see hea omadus, et märkad ka neid asju, mis esialgu on sul selja taga. Gregory Goyle'i pundumislahusesse visatud Filibusteri ilutulestik, selleks et Grangery pisivargust varjata, pool klassi vigastatud ja kolm neist haiglatiivas... Ma tahaks teada, missugune on sinu definitsioon teiste ohustamise kohta, kui see siin ei kvalifitseeru. Ja sa ise! Naersid laia lõuaga. Sa vigastasid teisi ja sinu meelest oli see naljakas! Kas sa tead musta maagia definitsiooni, Potter? Või veel parem, kas sa tead sadismi definitsiooni?"

"Kui enne Sigatüügast ei teadnud, ju ma siis sinu pealt õppisin." Harry oli nüüdseks peaaegu sama külmaks muutunud nagu Snape. Kui teda sunniti neid mälestusi uuesti üle elama, siis oli ta valmis neid relviks muutma.

"Ma ei puutunud sind kunagi." Snape tundis end nüüd selgelt kindlal pinnal. "Ma ei puutunud eales teist kedagi - ei käe ega võlukepiga. Kui kusagil vägivald puhkes, siis oli Gryffindor alati alustajaks pooleks."

"Sõnad võivad täpselt sama palju haiget teha..."

"Oh, Potter, kas sa polegi kuulnud? See on Briti traditsioonis sügavalt juurdunud: 'Kaikad ja kivid võivad murda mu luud, kuid sõnad ei haava mind iial." Kas keegi pole seda laulu sulle kaitseks narrimise vastu õpetanud? Sinu hariduses on tõsiseid vajakajäämisi."

"Sa oled ajast maha jäänud," viskas Harry talle vastu. "Sõnalised rünnakud haavavad täpselt sama palju kui füüsilised ja emotsionaalne kiusamine on sama hull kui piitsutamine."

Snape vahtis Harryle hetke otsa. "Ei," ütles ta viimaks, "ei ole. Usu mind, Potter, neid kahte ei saa võrrelda. Ainult et selles valguses tuleb mul ilmselt sinu ema tõsiselt ümber hinnata. Sinu isa oli osavam füüsiliste rünnakute alal, aga kui jutuks on emotsionaalne kiusamine, siis tema oli selles meister."

"Ei!" hüüdis Harry Snape'ile. "Minu ema oli suurepärane inimene ja sa armastasid teda!"

"oi, oi, vaat kui palju ühe aastaga muutub." Snape'i silmad olid täiesti tundetud, ta hääl vaikne. "Kord oli aeg, kui mõte sellest, et minul võiks sinu emaga midagi tegemist olla, oleks sinus märatseva hullusehoo tekitanud. Las ma siis valgustan sind pisut Püha Lily suhtes. Ta oli väga oma poja moodi. Temale meeldis samuti omada orja, kes tantsiks talle tanumal, tinistades tamburiini. Tema ainuke probleem oli see, et teised inimesed ihaldasid sedasama orja omada ja neil teistel oli rohkem võimu kui temal. Tema polnud iial nõus jagama, see sinu ema. Ta ei öelnud su isale jah enne, kui oli kindel, et ta on piisavalt tugev, et teda Siriusest eemale tirida..."

"Sa igavene sitajunn!" hüüdis Harry talle. "Sinu mahajätmine oli kõige targem tegu, mida mu ema eales tegi!" Ta pööras kannal ringi ja tormas uksest välja ning ilmus Londonisse enne kui ta poolele teele väravani jõudis.

"Head teed tal minna," ütles Snape, eesaknast lahkuvat Harryt vaadates.

"No sina ikka oskad," ütles Hagrid rahulikult. "Seda ei juhtu just tihti, et kohtad kedagi, kes on nõnda osav endale vaenlasi hankima. Kahju et selle järele pole erilist nõudlust, muidu võiks sa selle peale patendi võtta ja kõvasti tulu teenida."

"Sina võid kah minema minna," ütles Snape ilma ümber pööramata. "Mul pole sind kah tarvis."

"Vat see on hästi öeldud. Eks vaatame. Sul on võlukepp olemas, nii et kui sa järgmine kord oma kehast laiali kukud, saad sa ennast ise mõttesõela upitada. Pärast seda... Noh, kui keegi paari päeva jooksul siia ei tule, jääb keha veevaegusse ja sureb, koos kõigi mälestustega, mida sa pole veel pudelisse pannud... Ma kujutan ette, et sul saab siin omapead päris lõbus olema."

"Ongi parem kui mul neid mälestusi pole."

"Tead mis, see pole tõsi. Sul on terve hulk häid mälestusi."

"Mis on kõik seotud inimestega, kes on nüüdseks surnud. Ma olen surmast ümbritsetud."

"Mina pole surnud."

"Me rääkisime headest mälestustest."

Hagrid vinnas ennast toolilt püsti. "Kui ma oleks tundlik inimene, võiks ma selle peale solvuda," ütles ta. "Kuidas näiteks selle prouaga on, kes sinu eest vahel hoolitses? See proua Hanson?"

Snape naeris kibedalt. "Nojah. Ma pole teda kolm aastat näinud ja viimati kui ma teda nägin, olin ma kolmkümmend kuus. Nüüd olen ma seitseteist ja ma peaks tema juurde minema ja ütlema, 'Tere, proua Hanson. Mäletad mind?' Suurepärane idee."

"Ma lihtsalt osutasin sellele, et tema ei ole surnud ja sul on temast häid mälestusi." Hagrid komberdas köögi poole. "Ma lähen võtan kohvi. Tahad ka?"

"kust sa tead, et ta pole surnud?" küsis Snape. "Ta oli vanem kui minu ema. Ja mis kasu on kellestki, keda sa ei saa enam kunagi näha, isegi kui ta on veel elus?"

Hagridi kohvitegu saatsid mütsatused ja kolksatused. "Suhkrut?" hüüdis ta köögist. "Koort?"

"Meil ei ole koort."

"Siis piima? Kas sul koolist pole mingeid häid mälestusi?"

"Mustalt. [Black] Ei, oot. See on kole nimi ja kole sõna. Suhkru ja piimaga. Mugukoolis mind kiusati ja ükski täiskasvanu ei võtnud midagi ette. Slytherinis mind kiusati ja sa tead väga hästi kui palju tähelepanu Slughorn sellele osutas. Gryffindoride poolt mind kiusati ning Dumbledore mitte ainult ei võtnud midagi ette, vaid McGonagall arvab tänapäevani, et need sadistlikud huligaanid olid šarmantsed noormehed."

"Kuuvaatamine?" küsis Hagrid kahe kohvitassiga köögi ukselävele ilmudes.

"Ma ei mäleta mingit kuuvaatamist," ütles Snape pakutud tassi vastu võttes.

"See on sellepärast, et sa pistsid tolle mälestuse pudelisse. Sa peaks oma häid mälestusi enda peas hoidma."

"Nii et ma saaks mäletada kõiki häid asju, mida mul enam pole? Mida mul pole olnud sestsaati kui ma olin neliteist aastat vana?" Snape rüüpas kohvi. "See on halbade mälestuste eelis. Ma saan enda ümber siinsamas ringi vaadata ja öelda, et vähemalt ei peksa mind keegi rihmapandlaga. Vähemalt ei togita mind mänguväljakul. Vähemalt ei varitseta ega nõiuta mind koridoris. Vähemasti ei nea mind enam _cruciatusega_ keegi, keda ma Isandaks nimetan.' See hädavares Potter on idioot. Kas tead kui palju ma oleks andnud selle eest, et minu peale oleks lihtsalt karjutud, selle asemel et..."

Ruumis oli kamin ja Snape pööras ümber ning viskas kohvitassi koos kohviga vastu kaminakive. "Ma peaks surnud olema!" karjus ta. "Ma oleks pidanud aasta aega tagasi surema! Ma oleks pidanud veebruaris surema! Miks ma ikka veel siin olen?"

"Võib-olla on see saatus. Võib-olla on sul midagi veel teha tarvis."

"Kas sul on üldse aimu, kui palju ma sind vihkan!" karjus Snape ja viskus Hagridit ründama.

Muidugi polnud mingit võimalust, et Snape suudaks Hagridile kuidagi haiget teha ja Hagrid teadis seda. Seevastu oli Hagridil tuhat võimalust Snape'ile haiget teha. Ta ei teinud sellest välja. Selle asemel püüdis ta Snape'i randmed kinni ja hoidis teda paigal kuni Snape hakkas ära väsima. "Niiviisi ei jõua sa küll kuhugile, poiskene," kommenteeris Hagrid, kui tundis, et Snape'i rabelemine jääb nõrgemaks. Meie sinuga oleme sest enne ka jagu saanud."

"Ma vihkan sind!" karjus Snape.

"Sa oled seda enne ka öelnud," vastas Hagrid. "Ära pane pahaks, aga ma kuulaks parema meelega midagi niisugust, mida sa pole enne öelnud. Ma kujutan ette, et sulle väga ei meeldi see mõte, et sa peaks veel midagi tegema."

"Sa räägid nagu Dumbledore." Snape rahunes ning Hagrid laskis ta lahti.

"Selles pole mind küll veel keegi süüdistanud," ütles Hagrid. "Ainult et see ei kõla sugugi komplimendi moodi."

"See on üks neid mooduseid, kuidas Dumbledore minu üle kontrolli hoidis. Ma olen määratud tegema seda või toda... Selline on saatus... See või too on nii tähtis ülesanne, et ainult mina suudan sellega hakkama saada. Tõmba aga nööri ja nukk tantsib."

"Ma mõtsin et sa olid ori tamburiiniga."

"Ma kasutan ükskõik millist metafoori tahan!" Snape suunas oma võlukepi kamina suunas ja ütles "Reparo!" ning tass oli uuesti terve, ainult ilma kohvita. "Terve elu olen ma ainult seda teinud, mida teised inimesed on mul teha käskinud. Vanemad... Lily... Must Isand... Dumbledore... Ja niipea kui tundub, et ma saan viimaks ometi iseenda isandaks... saan ma surma."

"Ei lähe läbi. Sa oled siin kaks kuud iseenda isand olnud ja mis sa selle vabadusega peale oled hakanud?" Hagrid napsas Snape'i käest kohvitassi ära, enne kui ta seda uuesti vastu seina oleks virutada jõudnud. "Halised, see on kõik mida sa teed. Halised ja haletsed ennast. Ise valisid selle koha elamiseks. Sul ikka pidi mingi põhjus olema."

"Olgu!" sülitas Snape talle vastu. "Sa ei suuda mind lollitada. Sina tahad kah must lihtsalt lahti saada nagu kõik teised." Ta suundus köögi poole ja rääkis kõndides edasi. "Tead! Ma lähen välja, kus ma sind ei sega. Ma lähen ja teen aiatööd!" Ta tõmbas tagaukse lahti, haaras trepi kõrval olevast tööriistade hunnikust kühvli ning tungis läbi võsase rägastiku juhusliku umbrohuse platsi poole umbes viiekümne jala kaugusel, kus laskus põlvili ning hakkas taimi maast välja väänama ja neid seljataha loopima.

Hagrid seisis tagaukse juures ja ohkas, siis pöördus mõne minuti pärast ringi ja hakkas maja uurima, pannes kõigepeale ehitise parandamise detaile tähele ning siis põhjalikult kõiki asju läbi vaadates ning viimaks võttis ta võlukepi välja, et kõik tolmust ja prügist puhtaks teha. See töö läks ruttu, sest koristamist vajavat polnud eriti palju - Snape polnud eriti ühtegi ruumi peale köögi, tagumise magamistoa ning pisikese ülakorruse vannitoa kasutanud ning ta oli juba loomu poolest korralik, mis tema ümbruse korrashoidmisse puutus. Lõpuks korjas Hagrid need mõned nõud ja riideesemed kööki kokku, kus ta need kõik puhtaks pesi, ära kuivatas ja kokku voltis, mis voltimist vajas ning kappidesse ära pani. Siis läks ta välja, kus Snape endiselt kitkudes maas põlvitas, ning noogutas endamisi, kui pani tähele, et isegi sellises sünges olekus oli Snape välja tõmmanud ikkagi ainult umbrohtu ning hoolega allesjäänud taimede ümbert kobestanud.

"Ma ei taha kritiseerida ega midagi," ütles Hagrid hetke pärast, "aga ei paista sedamoodi, et sa kavatsed kuigi pikalt siia pidama jääda."

"Mida see peab tähendama?" urises Snape üles vaatamata vastu. "See on nüüd minu kodu. Siin on see koht, kus ma kavatsen oma ülejäänud loomuliku... oma ebaloomuliku eksistentsi veeta. See on alatiseks, terve vangistuse pikkuses."

"Sa oled teinud ainult ajutisi parandustöid," ütles Hagrid end maha istuma sättides pärast kontrollimist, et ta millegi väärtusliku peale ei istuks. "Mahapõlenud kest on endiselt kõigi paranduste all ja suur osa sellest, mis seda katab, on ruttu kokku visatud või muundatud. Ühel hetkel laguneb see su ümber lihtsalt ära. Mitte veel homme, aga ühel päeval kindlasti."

"Küll see minu üle elab," pomises Snape kühvliga maad rünnates.

"Võib-olla," ütles Hagrid. "Ma lihtsalt arvasin, et sa oled paremaks võimeline. Sa oled ikka selline olnud, kes oma töid korralikult teeb."

Kühvel kaevus veel paar korda maasse ja peatus siis. "Asi on minus, jah?" ütles Snape vaikselt. "Ma pole piisavalt hea."

"Ei, poiske, seda ma ei mõelnud."

"Aha see on nii. Ma pole kunagi piisavalt hea olnud, alati kole ja loll. Ma valmistasin pettumuse oma isale, ma tean seda. Sellepärast ta..." Kühvel tõusis ülesj a ründas uuesti maad. "lily pani mind tähele ainult sellepärast, et ma teda sundisin, ja jättis mu maha niipea kui paraja vabanduse leidis. Kui sa oled midagi väärt, siis sa meeldid inimestele, ja kui ei ole, siis ei meeldi sa kellelegi. Nii lihtne see ongi. Kui sa oled kasulik, siis sind sallitakse." Snape tõusis püsti ja pühkis püksid mullast puhtaks. "Ma lihtsalt ei ole enam kasulik," ütles ta Hagridist eemale pöördudes ning majja tagasi kõndides.

"Pagan!" pomises Hagrid, end jalule upitades ja talle järgnedes. Alumise korruse toad olid tühjad, niisiis läks Hagrid üles, kus Snape lamas jälle voodis seina vahtides.

Nüüdseks oli käes varane õhtu ning enamik lähedal olevate majade asukaid olid kodus õhtusöögi ootel, järelikult oli praegu parim aeg Hagridil endal külasse minna. Tal polnud mingeid illusioone selle suhtes, kuidas tema välimus ettevalmistamatult mõjub ning lootis, et kui ta juhtub kedagi kohtama, on need konstaabel Latimeri ja tema naise taolised inimesed. Ta oli ettevaatuse mõttes 'laenanud' natuke muguraha, mida Snape hoidis köögis ühes purgis, nii et tal oleks poes käimise ettekääne. See polnud küll suurem asi plaan, aga hetkel ei tulnud Hagridile paremat pähe.

Õnneks jõudis hagrid nii kaugele kui Bill Ridley poodi ilma et oleks kedagi kohanud. Bill, kelle vennapoeg oli üks kolmest kohalikust konstaablist, oli Hugh' poolt ette hoiatatud, et üks Printsi talu külalistest on... suurt kasvu. Ta ei pilgutanud silmagi, kui Hagrid tema poodi sisse astus.

"Kuidas saan teile kasulik olla, härra?"

"Vorstid," ütles Hagrid otsekohe. "Vorstid või peekon. Või heeringas. Talle maitses alati heeringas. Võtke." Ta ulatas oma massiivse käe müntidega. "Kui palju ma selle eest saan?"

"Kahjuks mitte eriti palju," Bill mõtles natuke nimetisõrmega lõuga kratsides. Sealiha pole eriti kallis, mul on mõned kenad tükid - tükk liha ja mõned vorsid on kõik, mis sa selle eest saad."

"Ma siis võtan need," ütles Hagrid. "Ega te ei juhtu politseinikku nimega Latimer tundma? Tal on kena naine ka."

"Hugh ja Gillian? Kõik tunnevad neid. Hugh on täna õhtul tööl. Sa võid talle helistada kui tarvis."

"Helistada?" kortsutas Hagrid kulmu. "Kas see tähendab ühte nendest tellifonidest?"

Bill naeratas kergelt. "Just. Mul on telefon siinsamas poes kui sa tahad seda kasutada."

"Noh... ma pole tükk aega niisugust riistapuud kasutanud. Ma pole päris kindel..."

"Ma helistan talle sinu eest," ütles Bill toru tõstes ja numbreid vajutades. Pärast väikest pausi ütles ta "Gillian? Bill Ridley siin. Siin on üks meesterahvas, kes ütleb, et on teiega tuttavaks saanud ja tahaks Hugh'ga rääkida... Olgu... No sa igatahes ei liialdanud... Oota natuke." Ta pöördus Hagridi poole. "Kas sa tahtsid konstaablit või proua Latimeri näha? Konstaabel on praegu Salterforth'is, aga proua ootab teda umbes tunni aja pärast tagasi."

Hagrid tuletas meelde Snape'i elavat pärastlõunast aiavestlust Gillianiga. "Kui see talle väga palju tüli ei tee," ütles ta. "Temast võib selles olukorras isegi natuke rohkem kasu olla kui ta mehest. Kui ainult liiga palju tüli ei tee."

Sellest polnud palju tüli ja Gillian oli viie minuti pärast kohal. "Kas midagi on juhtunud, Hagrid?" küsis ta otsekohe.

"Paljugi. Kõigepealt sai ta vihaseks ja ajas Harry minema, siis tuli mulle kallale, siis läks välja aeda, aga varsti hakkas rääkima, et keegi ei taha temasuguse tüübiga tegemist teha ja tast pole enam kellelegi kasu ja nüüd pikutab ta üleval toas voodis, nägu seina poole."

"Kui tihti sellist asja juhtub?"

"Mitte väga... aga varem oli tal ka väga palju tegemist kogu aeg. Kõige hullem kord enne seda oli siis kui ta vanemad asid autoõnnetuses surma, aga sellest on kaua aega möödas."

"Ma saan aru, et tema elus on päris palju traumasid olnud. Bill," pöördus Gillian poodniku poole, "Ma jätsin Hugh'le sõnumi, aga kui sa juhtud teda enne kui ta koju läheb nägema, siis ütle, et ma olen Printsi talus. See on ametialane käik. Ta võib mobiili proovida, aga tundub, et seal pole levi, nii et see ei pruugi õnnestuda."

"Olgu nii," ütles Bill. Ta pakkis vorstid ja lihatükid sisse ning andis Hagridi kätte. "Eks anna teada, kui midagi muud on veel tarvis."

"Olen teile väga tänulik," ütles Hagrid ja lahkus koos Gillianiga. "Mida sa sellega mõtlesid," küsis ta mõne hetke pärast kui nad kõrvuti mööda maanteed kõndisid, "kui ütlesid, et see on ametialane käik?"

"Oh, see." Gillian naeratas kergelt. "Ma käin kursustel, et vaimse tervise assistendina Colne'i tervisekeskuses tööle hakata. Ma hakkaks lähedasi külasid teenindama. See pole päris nagu arst või õde, aga sellisest teenusest siia aitab."

"Kas sa tead, mis professoril viga on?"

"Professor? Seitsmeteistaastane professor? Ma tean, et ta on tegelikult kolmekümne kaheksas kinni. See võtab natuke aega, et sellega ära harjuda. Mul on päris hea ettekujutus tema sümptomitest, aga ma tahaks rohkem teada saada nende taga peituvatest põhjustest. Kas tal on mingisugustki peekonda?"

"Ei. Mitte hingelistki sestsaadik kui ta vanaema suri selles tulekahjus, kui ta oli..." Hagrid hakkas näost punaseks minema. "Noh, see juhtus siis, kui ta oli päriselt seitseteist. Ega sa ei arva, et sellepärast... Eih."

"Olgu, perekonda pole. Aga sõbrad? Toetusgrupp?"

"Ei tea et tal oleks kunagi rohkem kui üks sõber olnud ja see on juba peaaegu kaheksateist aastat surnud."

Gillian jäi keset teed seisma ja põrnitses Hagridit. "Sa ei jäta seda juttu, ega ju?" ütles ta süüdistavalt. "Kas sa ei arva, et sinu sõbra vaimne tervis võiks tähtsam olla kui see näitemäng mida te etendate."

"Vabandust, proua." Hagrid ei suutnud talle silmi vaadata aga see ei tulenenud aususe puudusest. "Ma ei tea, kuidas seda sulle seletada, välja arvatud see, et see on osa probleemist. Ma olen teda tundnud sestsaadik kui ta oli üheteistkümnene ja sellest saab juba kakskümmend kaheksa aastat. Ma aitasin tema keha tagasi tuua, kui ta suri ja aitasin teda Pendle'i mäele maha matta. Siit vähem kui viie miili kaugusel on linn, kus elab inimesi, kes talle otsa vaadates võiks vanduda, et nad näevad vaimu - ja ta võiks neile rääkida asju, mida keegi teine peale tema ei tea. Ma tean, et sa ei usu, mis me oleme, aga ma ei saa sinna midagi parata. Ma ei saa oma juttu muuta, sist et sel juhul ma valetaks. Ja palun vabandust, proua, kui sa ei saa aru, et sul on tegemist täiskasvanud mehega ja kolmkümmend aastat vanade probleemidega, kuidas sa siis teda aidata saad?"

See oli tõsine küsimus. Gillian loobus vaidlemisest. "Täna oli enne juttu," ütles ta uuesti kõndima hakates ning Hagrid püüdis oma samme tema omadega sobitada, "... oli mainimist teeseldud enesetapust. Mida see tähenab?"

Hagrid kortsutas kulme. "See on pikk jutt, proua. Vaatame, kas ma oskan selle sulle kokku võtta." Ta mõtles natuke aega. "Viimases otsas tolle kurja võluri vastu võitlemises - sellest me võime kõigest sulle hiljem rääkida - pandi professor Snape niisugusel kujul kokku nagu ta praegu on, vana vaim ja mõtted noores kehas. Võlukunstiministeerium..." Hagrid teigi väikse pausi, aga kuna Gillian ei katkestanud teda üllatusest, siis ta jätkas, "neil oli istund, nagu kohtuistung, selle üle, et otsustada, kas ta on legaalne isik või mitte. Nad ütlesid, et ei ole."

"Ei ole isik!" hüüatas Gillian. "Tõsiselt räägid? Nad ütlesid talle, et ta pole inimene?"

"Just nii, proua. Saad aru, ta suudab teha asju nagu minna kellegi teise pähe ja näha, mida nad mõtlevad ja ministeerium - noh, tema arvates ja Harry arvates ja mõne teise arvates samuti tahtis ministeerium teda relvana kasutada ja nad tahtsid teda enda valduses hoida. Ta oli autasu ära teeninud selle eest, mida ta võitluses korda saatis ja ta ütles neile, et tal on mugust onupoeg, kellele raha läheb. See on see, kelle nimel ta siin praegu on - see onupoeg. Siis tema ja Harru ja vist ka Robards, nad teesklesid, et ta tappis ennast ära kaljult alla hüpates, nii et ta saaks siia tulla ja jälle normaalne olla. See polnud mingi päris enesetapp."

"Kas ta on kunagi varem enesetapust rääkinud?"

"Rääkinud? Eih. Proovis korra astronoomiatornist alla kõndida kui kuulis, et see tema tüdruksõber on tapetud..."

"Oh!" Nad jäid uuesti seisma. "See teeb juba neli kokku. Tapetud, see tähendab. Tema vanemad, vanema, see sõber... Kui palju inimesi on surnud?"

"Ma peaks kokku lugema," ütles Hagrid. "Slytherini koolikaaslased, Evan, Aaron, Regulus, Bella, ja need tüübid kellega ta Gryffindorist kokku puutus, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter. Lily, muidugi. Õpilased, keda ta õpetas, Fred, Tonks, Colin, neid oli ligi viiskümmend eelmisel aastal kooli eest toimunud lahingus. Ja siis veel…"

"Olgu, saan aru. See on lihtne juhtum. Kui paljude nende surmade eest ta end vastutavana tunneb?"

"Need keda ta ise tappis või ainult aitas?"

Tee ja väikse karjamaa-ala vahel oli madal kivimüür ning Gillian toetus selle vastu, peaaegu sellele istudes, vasak käsi üle rinna paremast õlast kinni hoidmas ja nägu peidetud paremasse peopessa. "Tappis?" sosistas ta.

"Oh, nad mõlemad palusid tal seda teha. Dumbledore vaidles temaga kuude kaupa, sest Snape ei tahtnud seda teha ja Moody - tema oli juba suremas ja see oli selleks et teda piinamisest päästa - nii et see pole nagu päris mõrv..."

"Kui kaua see võitlemine kestis?"

"Esimesel korral üksteist aastat. Ta oli kakskümmend üks kui see lõppes. Siis lubas ta Harry eest hoolitseda. Harry ema oli see sõber, kes suri. Ja siis tuli see kuri võlur tagasi umbes neli aastat tagasi..."

"Saan aru. Nii et nüüd kui võitlus on läbi, on see tal esimene võimalus lihtsalt puhata ja iseenda peale mõelda."

"Umbes nii jah, proua."

Maja oli vaikne, kui nad kohale jõudsid. Hagrid rühkis ülemisele korrusele kindlaks tegema, et Snape on ikka veel seal, siis tuli tagasi alla, et endale ja Gillianile kerge õhtusöök teha. Vahepeal kõndis Gillian majas ringi ning pani seekord tähele nii mööblit kui raamatute pealkirju. Ta leidis karbitäie voodoo nukke, kahandatud kolpasid, mürginoolepüsse ja hulga muid enam kui ühe eluaja jooksul ja enam kui ühe inimese poolt kogutud tumeda tähendusega asju. Ta ei maininud seda Hagridile, kui ta tagasi tema juurde kööki jõudis.

Hugh tuli umbes üheksa paiku ja tõi kaasa purke ja pakke asjadest, millest Hagrid poleks eales midagi teadnud, aga mis oli tarvis külmkappi panna, et pikemat aega säilida. "Sa saad peekonit niisuguse asja sisse panna?" küsis Hagrid konservipurki uurides. "Mida nad veel välja ei mõtle?"

"Sul ei ole praegu vabadust, eksole?" küsis Gillian. "Ma pole veel jõudnud temaga rääkida."

"Aega on," ütles Hugh ja sai aru, et nende omavaheline naeratus tähendas, et temal ka oli hea meel, et neil oli täna pärastlõunal omavahel olemiseks aega olnud. "Ainult et ma ei saa siia jääda. Ma pean sellises kohas olema, kus on levi, et helistada tahtjad mind kätte saaks."

"Ma jään võib-olla ööseks siia."

"Ma võin tee peale laagrisse jääda." Hugh lahkus, seekord mitte jalgsi, vaid jalgrattaga, mille oli värava juurde jätnud. Tal oli muidugi ka auto olemas ja ta kasutas seda kui tarvis, aga see äratas vaiksel õhtul liiga palju tähelepanu ning jalgratas oli dikreetne ja peaaegu sama kiire.

Peaaegu kohe kui Hugh lahkus ilmus Snape trepile. "Mis siin toimub?" nõudis ta. "Paddingtoni raudteejaam? Kes teile kõigile õiguse andis minu majas sisse ja välja tormata. Kasige välja!"

Gillian võttis lonksu teed. "Ma lootsin, et saan sinuga juttu ajada," ütles ta. "Sellest mida sa mulle täna pärastlõunal rääkisid, paistab, et sul on vaimustav elu olnud."

"mida ma sulle pärastlõunal rääkisin?" küsis Snape ettevaatlikult. "Mina ei mäleta selles midagi vaimustavat." Ta ei kõlanud kuigi entusiastlikult, aga ei käitunud tema suhtes ka kamandavalt.

"Minu meelest oli. Kuidas sa siin lähistel üles kasvasid ja õppisid ravimeid valmistama kui olid ise alles laps. Ja kuidas sa kõiki siinseid taimi tunned, nende nimesid ja kõike. Mina kasvasin üles suures linnas ja meil seal polnud niisuguseid aedu."

"Tõesti," ütles Snape endale tassi teed kallates ning lauda istudes. "Kust sa pärit oled?"

"Glasgowst."

"Imelik, su jutt ei kõla sugugi šotipäraselt."

"Ega siis igaüks kah aktsendiga räägi."

"Ma olen Glasgows paar korda käinud," ütles Hagrid vahele.

"Kes sinu käest midagi küsis?" nähvas Snape tema poole.

"Lihtsalt püüan vestlust arendada."

Gillian ignoreeris samuti Hagridit. "Kõik muudkui kutsuvad sind professoriks. Mille professor sa oled?"

"Nõiajookide. See sarnaneb farmaatsiaga. Ma olen õige mitu apteekrit välja õpetanud."

"Kas sul oli plaanis üks neist tubadest rohutöökojaks muuta?"

Snape'i nägu muutus korraga kinniseks, külmaks ja eemalviibivaks. "See poleks kuigi tark tegu," ütles ta ning tõusis siis lauast ja läks tagaukse kaudu aia süvenevasse videvikku. "Kas sa ei peaks tagasi oma kopast abikaasa juurde minema?"

"Kas ma võiks homme läbi astuda? Mind tõepoolestu huvitab asja meditsiiniline pool."

"Kuidas soovid."

Hagrid saatis Gilliani väravani ja tükk maad teed mööda edasi. "Asi on majas," seletas ta. "Ta on selle võlukunsti abil kokku klopsinud, eriti ülemise korruse. On teatud asjad, mida tuleb teha ilma võlukunsti vahelesegamiseta, nõiajoogid on üks neist. Sa tuletasid seda talle meelde."

"Kas sa ei arva, et ta kasutab seda ainult ettekäändena et mitte nõiajooke valmistada?"

"Ma ei usu. Ma vaatasin terve maja üle. Ta on selle päris ruttu püsti löönud. See ei pruugi kahte aastatki vastu pidada. Pole sugugi sobilik atmosfäär nõiajookide jaoks. Isegi mina tean sest nõnda palju."

"Mis selleks kuluks, et õiget atmosfääri tekitada?"

"Terve maja ümber ehitada." Hagrid raputas pead. "Seda ei juhtu niipea."

"Aga kui eraldi kuur ehitada, võibolla nagu kasvuhoone, ainult nõiajookide tarvis? Kui sa seda teeksid, mis sa arvad, kas ta kasutaks seda? Ausalt, kui kasulik olemine on üks neid asju, mis ta mõtted muudelt probleemidelt kõrvale juhib, siis segude valmistamine võib aidata."

Seekord Hagrid noogutas. "Sul võib õigus olla. Ma teen kindlaks, et ta endale täna viga ei tee ja vaatan homme, mis teha annab."

Järgmisel hommikul oli see aga Harry Potter, kes aitas lahenduse leida. Ta võttis enda peale Weetsmoori ilmuda ning mõnelt kohalikult järele pärida (kes paistsid teadvat, kes ta on), kus konstaabel elab ning jõuda Latimeride ukselävele kell kaheksa pühapäeva hommikul. Hugh, kes oli kella kaheni öösel tööl olnud, alles magas. Gillian tegi ukse lahti.

"Tere hommikust," ütles Gillian. "Ma kuulsin, et teil oli eile professoriga väike nägelus. Tule sisse ja joome tassi kohvi."

"Aitäh nii lahke olemast nõnda vara hommikul," vastas Harry. "ma joon hea meelega kohvi. Kas siin linnas teavad kõik kõike, mis toimub?"

"Sellest on abi, kui keegi nõnda suur kui härra Hagrid tuleb linna peale jalutama konstaablit otsides. Aga üldiselt võttes, jah. Kõik teavad kõike. Ma käisin ise eile õhtul seal."

"Kuidas neil läheb?"

"Mitte kõige paremini. Sinu professor on natuke segaduses." Gillian kallas kohvi ning tõstis Harry ette mõned saiakesed.

"Ma oleks seda võinud sulle juba üheteistaastasena öelda," ütles Harry saia hammustades. "Ta on kogu aeg selline olnud."

"Härra Potter, mitte keegi pole 'alati' selline olnud. Me kõik alustasime sülelastena. See mees, olgu ta noor või vana, on palju üle elanud ja selle tulemusel niisuguseks muutunud. Kas sa tead, on ta eales psühhiaatrilist abi saanud?"

"Psühhiaatri?" Harry naeris kõva häälega. "Ma ei usu, et võluritel on psühhiaatreid. Ja ma ei usu, et professor Snape oleks nõus mõnega rääkima, kui oleks. Ta on kõige suhtes üpris iseseisev. Üsna eneseküllane."

"Nõnda eneseküllane, et pagendab endast igasuguse inimliku kontakti nüüd samal moel nagu ta tegi seda siis kui oli neliteist ja ta vanemad said surma?" Gillian kummardus üle laua lähemale. "Kas sa tahad, et ta prooviks ennast ära tappa, nagu siis, kui su ema suri?"

"Hei!" ütles Harry tassi lauale pannes. "See on isiklik asi! Sul ei ole minu perekonnaga asja. Või tema omaga. Kust sa seda teada said?"

"Härra Hagrid rääkis mulle. Ja sul on õigus, see on isiklik asi. Niisiis tõmbun ma kogu asjast eemale vastavalt sinu soovidele. Aga ma soovitan tungivalt, et sa annad tema perearstile hiljutistest sündmustest teada, et ta saaks ta psühhiaatri juurde suunata."

Harry tõrkus vastu. "Perearstile? Ma pole kindel... Ja ma ütlesin, et võluritel pole psühhiaatreid." Ta võttis uuesti tassi kätte. "Mida Hagrid sulle veel rääkis?"

"Et sinu professoril polnud kunagi rohkem kui üksainus sõber ja et ta on juba pikka aega surnud. Et suur hulk inimesi tema elus on mitte üksnes surnud, vaid sõjas tapetud. Et see maja, milles ta elab, on võlukunsti abil kokku klopsitud ja on ajutine. Et ta ei pea seda võimalikuks, et ta võiks inimestele meeldida ja nüüd, kui ta pole enam kellelegi kasulik, keegi isegi ei salli teda. Et kõige kasulikum asi, mida ta võiks teha, on valmistada lihtsaid ravimeid, aga ta ei saa seda teha maja konstruktsiooni iseärasuste tõttu. Kas tahad et ma jätkaks?"

"Kust sa seda kõike tead?" Harry tõusis püsti ja võttis teise tassi kohvi. "Sa pole teda kahtekümmend nelja tundigi tundnud ja juba kõlab nõnda, et sa tead rohkem kui mina. Kust sa seda kõike tead?"

"Ma küsin selliseid küsimusi, millele mul on lootust vastust saada ja kui vastused tekitavad vimma, siis neid küsimusi ma ei küsi. Inimesed räägivad sulle päris palju, kui nad arvavad, et sa ei esita küsimusi."

Trepilt kostis samme ning Hugh ilmus sinisesse hommikumantlisse mähituna, mis oli vöö ümbert kinni teotud. Selle all oli ta alles pidžaamapükstes ning kandis varba otsas pruune tuhvleid. "Ma kuulsin hääli," ütles ta. "kus kohv on?"

Harry vaatas Gilliani poole ja see kehitas õlgu. "Muidugi ta teab. Politseil on õigus teada, kui piirkonnas on suitsiidiohtlik inimene. Ma soovitasin eile õhtul härra Hagridil..."

"Khmm," katkestas Harry köhatusega. "Talle ei meeldi, kui teda härraks kutsutakse. Ma soovitan sellest tiitlist loobuda, sest sa kõlad nagu politseiuurija. Ta on omamoodi uhke. Ja mina olen lihtsalt Harry."

"Okey. Ja mina olen Gillian ja see on Hugh, kui ta tööl pole. Igatahes, ma soovitasin Hagridile, et te võiks mingi kuuri või kasvuhoone püsti panna ja tekitada sellest nõiajookide töökoja. Niisuguse, kus pole midagi võlukunstiga tegemist. Sel moel on tal tegevust."

"kas see lahendaks tema probleemid? Midagi nii lihtsat?"

"Muidugi mitte. Aga selliste juhtumite puhul võib sümptomitest probllemi suur osa saada. Praegu tugevdab tema depressiooni kasutuse ja isoleerituse tunne. Meie esimene väike samm on talle näidata, et ta on endiselt kasulik ja muuta ta vähem isoleerituks. Kui tarvis, siis jõuga."

Harry tundis end ebamugavalt. "Jõuga? Mulle see mõte ei meeldi."

"See ei tähenda tegelikult jõudu. On väga tõenäoline, et ta nõuab, et teda rahule jäetaks. See on osaliselt sellepärast, et ta arvab, et te tegelikult ei taha temaga tegemist teha ja osaliselt selleks, et tugevdada omaenda negatiivset pilti iseendast. Kui te järele annate ja lihtsalt lahkutegi, siis on see depressiooni toetamine. Pole tarvis end tema külge aheldada, vaid vaikselt ja rahulikult olla seal, kust ta sind näeb või kust sa saad talle otsekohe vastata."

"Umbes nii nagu Hagrid teeb kogu aeg," naeris Harry.

"Just," naeratas Gillian. "Nagu Hagrid teebki."

"Ma siin mõtlesin," ütles Hugh, kes oli nüüd kohvi abil päris üles ärganud, "et me võiks korraks Manchesteris käia ja vaadata, kas me leiame äkki ühe neist valmis kasvuhoonedest, mille saab detailidest ise kokku panna. Ma olen selliseid näinud - alumiiniumraam, polükarbonaadist seinad, küllaltki lihtne püsti panna." Ta kortsutas kergelt kulmu. "Nad küll maksavad umbes paarsada naela."

Gillian hakkas sõrmedel kohti lugema. "Üks pood on Boltonis, see on päris mitmekesine. Ja üks on Oldhamis kah. Mul tuleb meelde, et Nick ütles, et nad leidsid mõnusa väikse kuuri Failsworthist..."

Harry seisis küügi kraanikausi kõrval ja pöördus aknast välja vaatama. Latimeridel oli oma aed samuti, kuigi suure osa sellest moodustas võsa ja umbrohi ning üksikud hoolitsetud taimed olid väiksed. "Ma pole kunagi üheski sellises kohas käinud," ütles ta. "Ma ei oskaks sinna ilmuda."

"ILmuda?" küsis Hugh. "Mida see tähendab?"

"See on kiire transpordiviis. Võluvärk."

"Mulle tundub," juhtis Hugh tähelepanu, " et kui need nõiajoogid, mida ta tegema hakkab, peavad võlukunstist eemal olema, siis mida vähem võlumist nende ümber, seda parem. Ma mõtlesin Fred Allsopi pikappi laenata ja linna sõita. See on päris tore sõit ja seal on suuremad poed. Sa Manchesteris on ka suurem tõenäosus, et poed on pühapäeval lahti."

"Miks te seda minu heaks teete?" küsis Harry. "Tundub olevat päris palju vaeva võõra inimese peale kulutada."

Küsimus langes vaikusesse ning Harry tunnetas, et Hugh ja Gillian vahetasid tema selja taga pilke ning välja mõelda, kuidas talle vastata. Hugh alustas. "See on väike küla ja palju tõenäolisem on, et inimesed kolivad siit minema kui et keegi siia koliks, aga me kõik oleme omavahel tuttavad, me oleme nagu perekond. Sinu sõber kuulub nüüd perekonda, seda enam, et tema juured on siin. Pealegi päris pikad juured, kui see, mida sa meile temast räägid, on tõsi. Meile ei tundunud meie pakkumine sugugi ebaharilik. Lihtsalt tavaline. Ma tean, et Fredil oleks hea meel autot laenata pärast seda, mida Snape tema Daisy päästmiseks tegi."

"Me teame ka seda," jätkas Gillian, "et te kõik olete päris rasked ajad üle elanud, mitte ainult professor. Hagrid rääkis meile, kui palju professor on kaotanud, aga see tähendab, et teie kaks olete sama palju kaotanud."

"Meiega on teine lugu," ütles Harry. "Meil on sõbrad, kellega rääkida."

"Mul on hea meel seda kuulda. Sul pole aimugi kui hea meel mul seda kuulda on. Aga siin, selles kohas te olete ainult kolmekesi ja on lihtsam kui te ei pea kogu koormat üksi kandma. Mõtle meist nagu tagavaravariandist, kui toetusgrupist." Harry noogutas ja Gillian lisas, "Ma lähen üles ja panen ennast valmis. Mul ei lähe rohkem kui paar minutit."

Kui ta läinud oli, tuli Hugh Harry kõrvale aknast välja vaatama. "Ma käisin lapsena seal majas mängimas," ütles ta. "Me kõik teadsime tulekahjust - see oli selle küla tume, hirmus saladus - ja me poistega ronisime mööda neid põlenud varemeid ja mängisime, et me oleme nõiad ja tead... Mõnikord oli seda tunda - selle koha maagiat. Siis kasvasin ma üles ja läksin kooli ja ülikooli ja arvasin, et see on lihtsalt midagi sellist, mida lapsed teevad, teesklevad midagi mida pole olemas. Nüüd kui ta siin on, tundub nagu midagi kadunut oleks üles leitud. Terve küla tunneb seda. Fredi hobune oli märk. Nad kõik tahaksid aidata, nad pole lihtsalt kindlad, kuidas seda teha. Ma helistan nüüd paarile inimesele ja lähen panen ka riidesse. Tunne ennast nagu kodus."

"See, mida mul tegelikult tarvis on, on üks vaikne koht väljas, kust mind näha pole. Mul on tarvis Londonis raha järel käia."

"Aias on päris vaikne, eriti sel ajal pühapäeva hommikul. Sa võid seda kasutada."

Harry läks aeda, mõtted peas ringi keerlemas. Ta ei mäletanud, et Little Whingingis oleks kogukond nii tihedalt üksteisega läbi käinud või nii toetav olnud. Nad olid küll üksteist tundnud, aga igal perel oli omaenda sõpruskond ning enamasti naabrusest kaugemal ning vajaduse korral pöörduti just selle väljaspoolse sõpruskonna poole. Kontrastide üle mõtiskledes ta keskendus, pööras koha peal ümber ja ilmus.

Ülemisel korrusel oli Gillian kuulnud tagaust avanevat ja sulguvat. Ta oli magamistoa akna juurde vaatama läinud ning nägi Harryt väljas seismas. Tahtmata tema järel luurata, oli ta tagasi oma tegemiste juurde pöördumas, kui märkas liikumist, kuulis popsatavat heli ning korraga oli Harry kadunud. Gillian lõpetas väga kähku riietumise ja läks Hugh'd otsima.

"Olgu, tunnista üles, kuidas sa seda tegid?" küsis Gillian vannitoa uksepiida vastu toetudes ja oma meest habet ajamas vaadates. Peale muu tegeles ta ka vaate nautimisega, sest Hugh'l polnud särki seljas. Ta oli sale, hästi vormitud lihastega ja silea nahaga ja teda oleks võinud kahekümne nelja asemel mõne aasta võrra nooremaks pidada. Tegelikult oli ta oma töökoha jaoks üpris noor, aga polnud alati just kerge leida kedagi, kes tahaks sellises väikses külas töötada ning tema noorust tasakaalustas Ridley ja Cranmeri suhteline küpsus.

"Tegin mida?" küsis Hugh, kogu tähelepanu oma vasakule lõuapoolele suunates, sest ta kasutas vanamoodsat žiletti elektrimasina asemel.

"Ta niimoodi kaduma panid - puff! - ja läinud."

"Kaduma? Ta ütles jah midagi selle kohta, et tal on kiire moodus Londonisse jõudmiseks." Nüüd lõpetanud, lpoutas Hugh näo puhtaks ja tupsutas odekolonniga. See oli peaaegu lõhnatu ja nõnda just talle endale ja Gillianile meeldiski.

Kui Hugh särgi selga tõmbas, mõtles Gillian, et kogu aja jooksul, kui ta oli Hugh'd tundnud, Glasgow ülikoolis ja nende pulmadele järgnenud kuudel, polnud Hugh kunagi teda ninapidi vedada püüdnud või isegi narrinud rohkem kui mõneks minutiks ja siis ka alati õrnalt. See, et tema ühineks sellises väljatöötatud näitemängus koos nende võõrastega, oli talle täiesti loomuvastane. Ta polnud temas ka mingeid muid kahtlustäratavaid muudatusi märganud...

"Millest sa mõtled?" Hugh kammis naerulnäoga pead.

"Midagi," vastas ta. "Kas me võtame lõunasöögi kaasa või teeme tee peal peatuse?"

"Teeme sellest väljasõidu ja lähme kuhugi välja sööma."

"Oled kindel, et tahad seda teha?"

Ta võttis naise käte vahele. "Rohkem kui midagi muud. Või noh, peaaegu. Seda on raske seletada, Gill, aga on selline tunne, nagu oleks osa minu elust, mida ma ei lootnud enam kunagi näha, tagasi tulnud. Vanematel inimestel on see tunne veel tugevam. Ütle mulle, oled sa selle aja jooksul kui sa siin oled elanud, eales näinud, et Bill Ridley silmagi pilgutamata krediiti pakuks? Või kuulnud Fred Allsopit loomaarsti tema nõuga teadagi kuhu saatmas?"

Enne kui Gillian jõudis vastata, kostus väljast uus popsatus ning tagauks avanes. "Me tuleme kohe alla, Harry," hüüdis Hugh. Ta andis naisele põsemusi ja ruttas telefonikõnesid tegema.

"See käis küll kähku," ütles Gillian Harryle kui ta Hugh järel trepist alla tuli. "Terve tee Londonisse ja tagasi."

"Ma tegin talus ka peatuse," ütles Harry "ja rääkisin Hagridile, mis meil plaanis on."

"Kuidas neil läheb?"

"Snape Kamandab Hagridit ringi, pani ta pliidipuid korjama ja raiuma. Ma ilmusin küllaltki kaugele, nii et nad ei kuulnud mind ja rääkisin Hagridiga omaette. Ta ütleb, et Snape on pahas tujus, aga aktiivne. Tal on plaanis pärast lõunasöögi tegemist aias töötada ning ta on osa hommikut veetnud eestoas mööblit ümber tõstes. Ja seda ilma võlukunstita pealegi. Päriselt ühest kohast teise lükates."

"Suurepärane!" naeris Gillian. "Parem kui päev otsa voodis pikutada."

Hugh ühines nendega. "Fred laenab hea meelega autot. Ta toob selle varsti siia. Ja ta ütles veel, et vaadaku me järgi, et mida me ka ei ostaks, et see oleks terase baasil, eriti kui see on kerge kaaluga. Pab tormile paremini vastu."

Kui auto kohale jõudis, oli see valget värvi ja küllaltki uus. Sellel oli suur kabiin lisaistmereaga esiistmete taga ning Gillian tahtis sinna istuda. Enne teeleasumist tutvustas Hugh Harryt Fredile ja need kaks surusid kätt. "Ega sina kah ei juhtu olema...?" küsis Fred pehmelt ning kui Harry tunnistas, et on küll, surus Fred ta kätt veel kõvemini. "Ja veel minu autoga. Hea meel kasulik olla. Tõesti hea meel kasulik olla."

Sõit oli meeldiv, see algas maanteelt, millelt nad varsti jõudsid peateele. Selle asemel, et suurt teed mööda Colne'i sõita, valis Hugh aeglasema tee Pendle'i metsa kaudu kiviste mägede, rabade ja põllumaadega vaheldusid puudesalud ning Pendle'i mäe imposantne kogu paremal pool teed. See oli lage, avar ja kaunis maastik ning Harry oli taas häämastuses, et Snape on niisugusest kandist pärit.

Teine asi, mis Harrys hämmastust tekitas, oli sõit ise. Viimati oli ta mugu autos olnud kaks aastat tagasi, kui onu Vernon oli talle King's Crossi jaama vastu tulnud ja 'koju' Little Whingingisse viinud pärast kuuenda aasta lõppu. Kunagi elus polnud ta eesistmel istunud (Roniga nõiutud Ford Anglias Sigatüükasse lendamine ei läinud päriselt arvesse). Vaade oli suurepärane, mõõdikud ja tuled armatuurlaual vaimustavad ning Hugh ja Gillian olid nagu ekskursioonijuhid ning juhtisid kõigele vaatamisväärsele tähelepanu.

Aiapood oli tõeline varakamber. Harry polnud varem selle peale mõelnud - neid asju oli päris palju, mille peale ta polnud enne mõelnud - aga ta oli üles kasvanud korralikus meeldivas piirkonnas, kus oli küllalt muru, lilli ja puid. Isegi tädi Petunia piinliku täpsusega pügatud hekid, hoolega lõigutud roosipõõsad, korralikud lillepeenrad ning aiapink kõnelesid kenast rahumeelsest elust, kus pöörati tähelepanu väikestele asjadele. See oli kaugel igivanade sillutiskivide täielikust vaesusest ning räpasest kruusakattega eesõuest. Nüüd, jalutades pikkade ridade ja väljapanekute vahel pottides sidrunipuudest, hortensiatest, sõnajalgadest ja rododendronitest; pikkade riiulite vahel täis pottides salveid, iisopit ja münti; istutamiseks valmis salateid ja tomateid; riiuliteviisi seemneid; sepistatud rauast lauad ja toolid, kunstipärased purskkaevud, lindude supluskohad ning väiksed armsad kujukesed flamingodest ja päkapikkudest (mugude arusaam päkapikkudest mitte võlurite oma), oli Harryl hea meel, et Snape'i vanaema aed on suur ning et Snape'il oli juba lapsena võimalus käsi mulda pista, sügavale pinnasesse, ning tunda seda peadpööritavat lõhna, kui juhtusid rosmariini puudutama.

Koos Hugh' ja Gillianiga valisid nad hoolikalt kasvuhoonet. See, mille nad valisid, oli tsinkrauast terasbaasiga, alumiiniumraamiga ning polükarbonaadi tahvlitest seintega, lisaks tuulutusavadega viilkatuses, et sisemust jahutada. See oli peaaegu üheksa jalga pikk ning kuus ja pool lai ning pidi olema võimeline tugevat tuult taluma, kui see korralikult kokku panna. See maksis alla kolmesaja naela ning Harry maksis sularahas, mis šokeeris kassiiri nõnda palju, et ta nõudis peaaegu isiku tuvastamist.

Lõunasöögiks oli ikka veel pisut vara, niisiis asutasid nad koduteele otsusega Nelsonis söögipeatus teha. "Kui kaua te olete professorit tundnud?" küsis Gillian pärast seda, kui nad Haslingdenist möödas olid.

"Sestsaati kui ma olin üksteist," ütles talle Harry. "Ta oli viis aastat mu nõiajookide õpetaja."

"Mulle jäi mulje, et teie omavaheline läbisaamine oli üpris tormiline."

Harry tegi norsatuse ja puhkimise vahepealse häälitsuse. "Ma olin kindel, et ta vihkab mind, ta oli nii vastik. Ma ei saanud enne teada kui liiga hilja, et tegelikult hoidis ta mul silma peal. Lapsed mõtlevad alati, et maailm algab koos nendega. Neil ei tule pähegi, et täiskasvanutel oli terve elu enne seda kui nemad sündisid. Mina ei saanud professor Snape'i varasemast elust enne teada kui oli juba liiga hilja. Mul on mõnes mõttes hea meel, et mul nüüd see teine võimalus on."

"Ta tundis sinu ema?" See oli pigem kinnituse otsimine ja Gillian oli kindel, et Harry ei tekita sellest küsimust. "Ta oli tema ainus sõber. Ma olen palju selle peale mõelnud, milline mu elu oleks olnud, kui mul poleks Roni ja Hermionet või Ginnyt olnud või tervet Weasley perekonda. Ma ei usu, et ma oleks kõik need aastad hakkama saanud kui mul poleks olnud kedagi kellega rääkida. Lihtsalt see teadmine, et nad on olemas, aitas mind paljustki läbi."

"Kas temal ei olnud kedagi teist? See oli ju suur kool." See oli hämar oletus, sest Gillianil polnud aimugi, kui suur see kool oli ega ka eriti palju detaile nende sõpruse kohta, aga see tundus olevat õige asi, mida öelda.

"Mitu aastat tagasi keegi ütles mulle, et tal oli, aga pärast sain ma teada, et nad lihtsalt manipuleerisid teda ja tahtsid tema andeid kasutada. Nad meelitasid nad teisele poole üle, aga siis kui ta päriselt ise pidi valiku tegema, siis valis ta minu ema. Nad polnud teineteist isegi näinud rohkem kui kaks aastat, mu ema jättis ta maha ja valis minu isa, ja tema aitamine oleks võinud talle elu maksta, aga kui tal tuli see valik teha... Ja siis jäi ta sinna, et meie poolele spiooniks olla. Kui teda poleks olnud, siis oleks pahade pool meid võitnud. Ma ei tea kõiki detaile, aga ma tean, et ta kannatas palju. Ma võiks endale peksa anda, et ma sellest enne aru ei saanud, kui ta juba surnud oli."

Seda oli rohkem infot kui Gillian oli oodanud. Ta ei pressinud rohkem peale. Mõne minuti pärast jõudsid nad Nelsonisse ja hakkasid söögikohta otsima. Ootamatult tegi Harry valiku nende eest. "Kala ja friikartilid!" hüüdis ta, kui nad ühest sellisest kohast mööda sõitsid. "See on tema lemmiksöök!"

"Olgu peale," hüüdis Hugh vastu, "aga mitte siin!" Ta sõitis, kuni nad jõudsid ühte emaliku nimega söögikohta, mille sildil seisis suurelt 'traditsiooniline'. Autot peatades küsis ta, "Kas tahate siin süüa või lihtsalt tee peale kaasa osta?"

"Mina tahan siin süüa," kuulutas Harry. "kuidas ma muidu teinekord siia kala ja kartulite järele tean tulla, kui enne järele ei proovi, et nad ikka head on?"

Hugh parkis auto ning nad astusid restorani sisse. "Kui hea ekspert sa õigupoolest kala ja kartulite alal oled?" küsis Hugh Harrylt kui nad ukse avasid.

Kõik oli suurepärane ning kala ja kartulid olid otsekui ürgse mälestuse destillatsioon. Vestlus oli neutraalne, sest Hugh ja Gillian rääkisid rohkem külast kui võluritest. Lahkudes tellisid nad Snape'i ja Hagridi portsu kaasavõtmiseks.

Varsti pärast seda peatuski valge pikapp Printsi talu värava ees.

Hagrid oli aeg-ajalt aknast välja vaadanud ning avas esiukse niipea kui auto peatus. "Kas see oled sina, Harry?" hüüdis ta.

"Jah," hüüdis Harry vastu kui ta auto kabiinist välja ronis. "Me tõime asju."

Sale tume kuju ilmus ülemise korruse akna juurde, avas selle ja kummardus välja. "Ei pargi seda lärmavat haisvat asja minu maja ette! Kasige siit minema!" Aken lajatas kinni ning Snape kadus ainult selleks, et Hagridi selja tagant uuesti välja ilmuda. "Kuulsite või?" hüüdis ta üle õue kõndides. "Siin ei ole mingi peatusplats!"

"See on avalik tee, härra," ütles Hugh leebelt. "Me poetame ainult härra Potteri maha."

Harry oli otsekohesem. "loodetavasti pole te veel söönud," ütles ta ja sirutas käe paberkotiga välja. "See on sulle ja Hagridile."

Toit oli veel soe ning kotist oli toidulõhna tunda. Snape peatus hetkeks, et seda nuusutada ning paistis siis ennast raputavat. "Hagrid!" hüüdis ta üle õla, "see on sulle!"

"oh," hüüdis Gillian, samuti autost välja astudes, "te olete juba lõunat söönud. Me lootsime õigeks ajaks jõuda."

Snape vahtis talle otsa. "Ei," ütles ta, "me pole lõunat söönud. Hagrid on arvatavasti päris näljane. Ma olen kindel, et ta on tänulik."

"Palun vabandust, et ma segan," jätkas Gillian, "aga ma mõtlesin, et kas teil ehk on siin kurgirohtu. Mul on üks kalaga sobiv jogurtikastme retsept, mida ma tahaks proovida, aga seda taime siinkandis eriti ei kasvatata."

Jälle tekkis väike paus ning Snape paistis endaga aru pidavat. "Vanasti oli," ütles ta, "aga ma pole seda kohta veel puhtaks teinud. Ma lähen ja vaatan, äkki leian sealt veel midagi." Ta pööras järsku ümber ning suundus aia tagumise otsa suunas, paberkott kala ja kartulitega endiselt näpu otsas. Gillian läks ruttu talle järele.

"Väga hea," ütles Hugh Harryle ja Hagridile, kes olid tema juurde astunud. "Tõstame selle nüüd autost maha." Ta laskis kasti tagumise otsa maha ning nad libistasid kõik metallvarvad ning seinapaneelid maha ning toetasid need hoovis avara muruplatsi peale.

Kolm meest nägid Gilliani ja Snape'i aia tagaotsas. Toidukott oli nüüd Gilliani käes ning Snape sobras umbrohus kurgirohu otsingutel, mida ta mäletas selles kohas kasvanud olevat. Kurgirohi pole mingi madala kasvuga taim ning üksnes teiste taimede rohkus varjas seda esialgu pilgu eest. Snape leidis selle kähku ning murdis paarlehte Gillianile proovimiseks. Vahepeal oli Gillian koti avanud ning nakitses friikartuli pulga kallal. Kui Snape talle lehed ulatas, pakkus ta toidukotti vastu, hoides seda asendis, et ta saaks samuti friikartuli näpu vahele võtta, mida too ka tegi. Koos taime uurides ja süües jalutasid nad tagaukse poole tagasi.

"Korras," ütles Hagrid, "konksu otsas ja välja tõmmatud. Lähme sisse. Käitume nagu oleks kõik täiesti tavaline."

Harry ja Hugh läksid tema järel majja, kus tuli välja, et Snape oli hakanud lõunaks salatit tegema aiast toodud lehtsalati ja teiste aedviljade valikuga. Hea oli, et nad Hagridile lisatoitu olid toonud, sest neid oodati koos tema ja Snape'iga sööma. Keegi ei öelnud midagi selle kohta, et nad on juba söönud.

Söömaaeg oli suhteliselt vaikne. Kõige rohkem rääkis Harry, kes kirjeldas autosõitu ning aiapoe rikkusi, millele Hagrid mõne tänuliku kommentaari vahele lisas ning Hugh ja Gillian täpsustasid detaile. Snape jäi tusaseks ja vaikivaks, aga vähemasti püsis ta seltskonnas - ja sõi toitu ja rüüpas teed. Harry hakkas aru saama, et selliseid hetki võis juba võitudeks lugeda.

"Nonii," ütles Snape lõpuks, Hagridi nina eest viimast kalatükki napsates - võistlus, millesse Hagrid oli ta kavalalt meelitanud, et panna Snape'i tükikest rohkem sööma, "eks vaatame siis seda asja, mis te ostsite."

Välja minnes jõudis Gillian vaikselt Harryle ja Hagridile sosistada, "Ärge selle suhtes liiga teadjad olge. Et see plaan töötaks, peab ta ise asja kätte võtma." Harry noogutas arusaavalt, aga ta oli kindel, et Hagridile polnud seda nõuannet tarviski.

Algul seisis Snape kõrval, kui teised hakkasid kasvuhoone tükke hoovi mööda laiali laotama. Mõne hetke pärast ütles ta, "Siia te seda ei ehita."

"Miks mitte?" küsis Hagrid, suures tõmblukuga kotis olevaid mutreid ja polte loendades.

"Ja lasta kõik mööduvate autode mürast, vibratsioonist ja heitgaasidest nässu keerata? Pole ime, et Potter nõiajookides eales 'suurepärase' hindeni ei jõudnud. Ma imestan, et ta midagi üle 'viletsa' üldse saavutas." Mis algatas diskussiooni väikse töökoja asukoha kohta. See oli esimene samm. Snape oli omaks võtnud tema territooriumile kasvuhoone paigaldamise plaani.

Peaaegu järgneva tunni aja jooksul tõestas Snape, kui kamandav ta on ning kui võimatu on talle meele järele olla. Ta tahtis, et töökoda oleks maja lähedal mugavuse pärast, aga nõnda lähedal tekitaks maagiapoolse segamise. See koht oli korralikult kuiv, aga liiga tuule käes. Too koht oli varjuline, aga selle kohal rippusid suured oksad. Harry ja Hugh tegid suurema osa tõsmise ja liigutamise töödest ning hakkasid pärastlõunases kuumuses higistama, samal ajal kui Hagrid tegeles kõige raskemate osadega ning Gillian kuulas, kommenteeris ja esitas küsimusi ning sai tasapisi Snape'i tunnistama, missugused tema vajadused ja prioriteedid on. Viimaks otsustati ühe kirdepoolse koha suhtes, mis jäi mõnevõrra maja taha, kus väikese oja suurest tõusvas joones kulgev ala natuke tasasemaks muutus - just parasjagu, et teraskonstruktsioon mugavalt paika panna. Kogu see ala oli Weetsi mäe varjus ning mõistlikult varjuline, hoolimata Snape'i varasemast protestist.

Kui mehed viimaks loodetavasti lõplikku konstruktsiooni paikapanemise tööd alustasid, kostis teelt meesterahva häält hüüdmas, "Tere õhtust, härra Snape. Ega sul seal juhtumisi Hugh Latimeri ole?" See oli Fred Allsop.

Algul arvas Harry, et Snape kamandab mehe oma valdustest minema, aga selle asemel paistis Snape'il olevat hea meel teda näha. "Härra Allsop," hüüdis ta vastu, "ta on siin jah; panin ta tööle. Tule ja vaata. See on päris lõbus." Kui Fred lähemale tuli, lisas ta, "Kuidas su märal läheb?"

"Elus ja terve, härra Snape. Elus ja terve. Ma tulin lihtsalt vaatama, kas Hugh'l läheb veel autot tarvis. Paistab, et teete juurdeehitust." Fredi kulmud kerkisid Hagridit nähes kõrgele, aga ta ei öelnud midagi. Küllap oli teda ette hoiatatud.

"Teeme, kui need härrased andekamaks osutuvad kui välja paistab," ütles Snape tigedalt. "Selle põhjal nagu praegu paistab, kulub selleks umbes kuu aega."

"Ma hankisin endale märtsikuus umbes samasuguse," ütles Fred. "See on natuke väiksem kui sinu oma, aga sama põhimõttega. Väga kasulik ja tugevam kui välja paistab."

"Seda on hea kuulda. Mis sa arvad? Kas nad saavad selle enne suurt külma püsti?" Keegi teistest ei öelnud midagi, Harry ja Hugh püüdsid terasraami kokku kruvida, Gillian luges instruktsiooni ning Hagrid tassis viimast osa raamistikust. Aga nad kuulasid juttu pealt.

"Võib-olla saavadki," ütles Fred mõtlikult lõuga sügades. "Mul oli endal ka selle raamistikuga natuke raskusi. Võttis tükk aega, et välja mõelda, kuidas teda kokku panna. Aga ma ei tahaks vahele segada. Liiga palju kokkasid..."

"Ah, lase käia," õhutas Snape. "Ütle neile, mida nad valesti teevad. Tee mulle seda rõõmu."

Tuli välja, et Harryl ja Hugh'l oli üks juppidest valepidi, tähelepanek, mis pakkus Snape'ile tohutult rõõmu ja tegi temast Frediga kindlalt ühekambamehed. Fred, tagasihoidlik ja otsekohese jutuga nagu ta oli, võttis kõigi kohalolijate kergenduseks projekti juhtimise enda peale. Gillian läks tuppa teed keetma. Veidi aja pärast läks Snape talle järele.

"Kas tee jaoks natuke liiga kuum ei ole?" küsis ta. Teekann hakkas keema.

"Neil on midagi juua tarvis," ütles Gillian, "ja kuna tegemist on veega, siis ma parema meelega keedaks selle läbi kui sa pahaks ei pane."

"Veel pole midagi häda ja arvatavasti on see joodavam kui midagi mida sa linnast ostad," vastas Snape, "aga kui see su enesetunde paremaks teeb, eks tee siis teed, lase sel maha jahtuda ja paku jääteena. Aias on münti ka kui tahad."

Gillian naeratas. "Kuidas ma seda jääga peaks pakkuma? Sul pole ju külmkappi."

"väga lihtne," ütles Snape. Ta avas ühe kappidest ning tõmbas välja vanaaegse jääkuubikuvormi. Tee tõmbas kannus, nii et Snape võttis keedukannu Gilliani käest ning kallas ülejäänud kuuma vee vormidesse. Siis libistas ta oma võlukepi varrukast välja paremasse kätte, viipas sellega ning ütles _"Congelato!" _Vormides olev vesi praksus kuuldavalt, kui see kohapeal ära külmus. "Valmis," ütles Snape, võlukeppi tagasi varrukasse libistades, "nüüd võid jääteed teha." Ta pööras ümber ja kõndis tagasi välja ehitust vaatama.

Gillian seisis pahvikslöödult ja vaatas jääkuubikuvormi. Arglikult, ettevatlikult sirutas ta sõrme ühe kuubiku jäätunud pinda puudutama. Polnud mingit kahtlust, et tegemist oli jääga. Ta istus köögitoolile maha. _Hinga sügavalt_, mõtles ta. _Ära paanikasse mine._ See oli see, mida Hugh oli püüdnud talle öelda sestsaadik, kui see kummaline, tumedavereline noormees oli külasse kolinud. See oli see, mis kumas Fredi näolt tol hommikul, kui ta oli enesekindlalt teatanud, et Daisy jäi ellu. See oli lootuse ja lunastuse ilme San Logani silmis, millal iganes ta teed mööda lääne poole vaatas...

Aegamisi tõusisGillian püsti ning läks aeda, et mündilehti korjata. Teiselt poolt maja oli kuulda meeste ähkimist, kui nad teraskonstruktsiooni kohale said ning alustasid seinte paigaldamist. Aed vibreeris elususest kõigis neis peidetud haljendavais taimedes, mis poleks pidanud pärast kahtkümment aastat seal enam alles olema, aga olid. Käed täis lõhnavat münti, pöördus Gillian kööki tagasi, leidis klaasid ning tegi jääteed. Kui ta kandikutäie klaasidega tagauksest välja astus, tuli talle pähe, et võlur naabruskonnas võis päris kasulik asi olla.


	3. Bundimunid ja tohlatrullid 1

**ESIMENE LUGU: Bundimunidest ja tohlatrullidest - Esimene osa**

_Esmaspäev, 5. juuli 1999_

Järgmisel varahommikul pöördus Harry vastumeelselt tööle tagasi Snape'i tema uues nõiajoogitöökojas kadestades. See polnud täiesti raisku läinud nädalavahetus, sest nii laupäeva õhtul kui ka pühapäeval olid nad Ginnyga väljas käinud. Seda polnud küll palju, ainult väike restoraniõhtusöök Ottery St. Catchpole'is, aga oli tore natukeseks ajaks omavahel olla. Kuigi suurem osa jututeemadest keerles Snape'i ümber ning see oli just Ginny, kes nõudis, et ta pühapäeval Weetsmoori tagasi läheks ning asjad ära lapiks, aga see oli viinud (Ginny jaoks) vaimustava looni sõidust Allsopi autos ning päris tõsiselt poolfabrikaadist ehitise ostmiseni. Ginny juba esitas vihjeid, et temalegi võidaks öelda, kus see väike küla asub ning võimalusel ta isegi kaasa võtta - õige varsti kui võimalik.

Reedene paberitöö ei olnud nädalavahetuse jooksul mõistatuslikult kaduma läinud, niisiis alustas Harry kõige kirjeldamise ja arhiveerimise tüütut tööd. Selleks oli tarvis hoolikat tähelepanelikkust ning mõttetööd, sest et igat juhtumit tuli muudest allikatest kontrollida. Sküütia kuldhobu vajas näiteks oma toimikukaardile annotatsioone, mis viitasid Venemaale, Ukrainale ja Kesk-Aasiale, rääkimata Briti Muuseumist Londonis, Ermitaažist Peterburis ning New Yorki Metropolitani muuseumile... jah New Yorkis. Lisaks olid ristviited amulettidele, nõiutud ehetele, võlurite hauapanustele, eelajaloolisele maagiale ning kultuuridevahelisele kaubandusele. See polnudki nii lihtne nagu võiks töökirjelduse 'arhiveerimine' järgi otsustada.

Harry osakonda olid mõned uued inimesed suve algul tööle tulnud, üks neist oli Sally-Ann Perks. Ta oli õrn häbelik tüdruk, Harryga ühevanune mugupäritolu nõid, kes oli lühikese Voldemorti valitsusperioodi ajal arreteeritud ning oli seejärel Sigatüükasse tagasi pöördunud, et aasta hiljem oma koolitust lõpetada. Harry sai peaaegu kohe teada, et ta käis Justin Finch-Fletchleyga ning kaugelt oli pulmakelli kuulda. Harry polnud päris kindel, et ka Justin neidsamu kelli kuulis.

"Mida ma nüüd sellega peaks peale hakkama?" ohkas Sally-Anne pooleleheküljelise juhtumiraporti peale, mis oli homikuse postiga tema lauale jõudnud.

"Mis see on?" küsis Harry erilist huvi tundmata.

"Äkiline maagiapuhang piirkonnas, kus meil pole andmeid kellegi muu kui ainult mugude kohta. Kas see ei peaks Võlukunsti kohatu kasutamise osakonna alla kuuluma?"

"Mitte tingimata," ütles Harry, antenni püsti ja radar töös. "See võib olla midagi lihtsalt seletatavat. Meie töötoimikud käivad ainult viimase viie aasta kohta. Seal võis olla näiteks traditsiooniline maagiline elukoht, mis on uuesti kasutusele võetud. See tähendaks meie poolt passiivset jälgimist ja mitte kohatut kasutamist. Mis piirkond see on?"

"Kuskil Lancashire'is," ütles Sally-Ann. "Weetsmoori küla."

"Tõesti?" ütles Harry väikest huvi üles näidates. "Mis sorti võlukunst?"

"Tavalised igapäevased asjad. Monitorid isegi ei erista neid."

"See on see koht, kust järgi vaadata," ütles Harry ühe kapi juurde astudes ja sealseid toimikuid lapates. "Siin see ongi... Weetsmoor. Paistab, et seal oli päris tugev võlukunsti tase umbes kakskümmend aastat tagasi. See oli Voldemorti esimese tõusu aeg. Siis kaob see ära ja nüüd kui Voldemortist on lahti saadud, tuleb see tagasi. Mulle tundub, et mingid perekonnad lahkusid ning pöörduvad nüüd tagasi, sest olukord on jälle turvaline. Kõik mida meil teha tuleb, on silm peal hoida, et seal midagi muud peale tavaliste majapidamisloitsude ei juhtu. Kas lapsi on?"

"Ei ole, selles suhtes on kõik selge."

"Siis ei peaks see probleem olema. Lihtsalt arhiveeri see ära." Sally-Anne tegi täpselt seda ning Harry hingas kergendatult. Umbes poole tunni pärast läks ta tualetipausile, mis viis teda Gawain Robardsi kabinetist mööda, kes oli nüüdseks Võluõiguskaitse osakonna juhatajaks ülendatud. Robards kupatas Harry kohe sisse.

"Kas sa oled kindel," ütles Robards, poole Harry hommikuse raporti peale hoiatavalt kätt tõstes, "et sa peaksid mulle külanime nimetama?"

"Miks mitte?" küsis Harry. "Kõik teavad, et tema onupoeg Richard elab seal."

"Mitte päris," selgitas Robards naeratades. "Rahandusosakond teab, et seal elab 'Richard Snape'. Rahandusosakonnal pole üldiselt tavaks oma klientide infot aurorite osakonnale edastada."

"Nii et kõik on korras? Vähemalt praeguseks?"

"Niipalju kui võimalik," naeratas Robards. "Üldiselt kuluks selleks ilmselt mõned jõulised loitsud ära, enne kui üks võlukunstiminsteeriumi osakond hakkaks teisega suhtlema. Nii et selle pärast ma ei muretseks."

Harry läks oma laua juurde tagasi asjade seisu üle nüüd juba palju rahulikumana.

Samal esmaspäeval oli Snape varakult üleval ning uuris, kohvitass näpu vahel ringi kõndides oma uut tööala ereda tõusva päikese valguses ning pärast suhteliselt rahuliku unega ööd. Tööala tundus küllaltki vastuvõetav, olles umbes üheksa jalga pikk ning kuus ja pool lai ning ulatudes seitsme jala kõrgusele viltuse katuse tipus, kus oli ventilatsiooniaken, mis muutis võimalikuks sütega köetava ahju kasutamise isegi kinnise uksega. Nüüd oli küsimus selles, mida sinna varuda.

Snape'il oli väike paberiplokk ja pliiats käes ning ta hakkas kõige põhilisemat kirja panema. Kõigepealt muidugi raudahi ning puu- ja söevarud - mitte neid grillimise jaoks kasutatavaid kuubikuid vaid korralikku sütt, mis on tekkinud puu aeglasel põlemisel küllaltki hapnikuvabades tingimustes. Mitte kõik nõiajoogid ei vaja nõnda kuuma tuld, et oleks sütt tarvis, aga mõne asja jaoks on just seda vaja.

Siis muidugi katlad, potid, kausid, nõud, noad ja lõikelauad, uhmrid, lusikad, peekrid, pinsetid, sõelad, kurnad kõikvõimalikku tüüpi segude tarvis - nõiajoogid, salvid, pastillid, mähised, mida pruulija kunst toota suudab. Ohates tuletas Snape meelde oma laboratooriume, mille ta oli Croydonis ja Birminghamis sisustanud. Siin, sellel pisikesel tööalal tuleb tal arvestada iga üksiku asja ruuminõuetega. aga vähemasti on tal siin võimalus oma kunsti praktiseerida. Lõpetatud tooteid on võimalik pärast majas hoida.

See pani Snape'i rohkem maja peale mõtlema. Hagridil on õigus - see oli hetke ajel loitsudega kokku klopsitud ja ei pea kaht aastatki vastu. Snape'il tuli läbi mõelda, kuidas muuta konstruktsioon vähem võlukunstist sõltuvaks ning seega püsivamaks. See polnud ka midagi niisugust, mida ta saaks lõpmatult edasi lükata. Mõningaid nõiajooke tuli maagiavaeses keskkonnas säilitada või siis vähemalt kusagil, kus maagia on ülimalt stabiilne, nagu näiteks Sigatüükas.

Selliseid mõtteid mõeldes, nüüd enam probleemide lahendamisele suunatud kui ta kogu siinelatud nelja kuu jooksul oli olnud, astus Snape tuppa, et hommikusööki teha. Ta polnud veel lõpetanud, kui kuulis, et Gillian hüüab teda teelt. Ta oli jalgrattaga siia sõitnud.

"Kas keegi on juba ärkvel?"

"Köögis," hüüdis Snape küljeaknast vastu. "Kisa nii palju kui kulub. Hagrid magab ikka veel üleval ja hommikusöök on peaaegu valmis."

"Kas sa alustad alati ilma temata?" Gillian lükkas jalgratta väravast sisse ning toetas ukse kõrvale.

"Alati kui võimalik. Kui Hagridit ootama jääda, ei jää aja planeerimisest midagi järele."

"Mis sa arvad, miks see nii on?" Gillian oli nüüd köögis, kallas endale kohvi ning nuusutas väikse inglise maahommikusöögi isuäratavat lõhna. "Tomatid ja seened? Oma aiast?"

"Seda küll," vastas Snape. "Mul poleks midagi ka täishommikusöögi tegemise vastu. See poemees on ühtlasi lihunik ka, eksole? Kas tal näiteks neerusid võib olla?" Ta ignoreeris Hagridi kohta käinud psühholoogilisemat küsimust.

"mina ei tea," ütles Gillian. "Ma olen alati peljanud neerudest süüa teha. Aga see-eest võin ma korraliku täidisega lambamao kokku klopsida." Ta hoidis käes väikest paberisse mähitud pakki. "Ma tõin sulle küpsiseid." Pakis olid mõned magusad pärmitaignapätsikesed, kindlalt šoti küpsetised, mitte mingid lamedad koogid, mida näiteks ameeriklased tunnevad.

"Suurepärane!" hüüdis Snape. "Täpselt see, mis tarvis. Võta nüüd oma kohv ja mine ja räägi minuga eesruumist kõva häälega, nii et me Hagridi siia alla saaks. Kui ta selle peale ei tule, saame me vähemalt öelda, et me oleme proovinud."

Nende kombineeritud pingutus kandis vilja ning peagi oli ka Hagrid koos oma viie mehe isuga all. Gillian oli juba söönud ning ainult nakitses, aga Hagrid neelas nii hommikusöögi kui saiakesed. Söömise kõrvale näitas Snape Gillianile oma nimekirja. "Mul on tarvis teada, kust ma neid asju saan," ütles ta talle. "See peab olema puusüsi ning nõud peavad olema värvimata ja matid."

Gillian vaatas nimekirja. "Värvimata ja matid? Potid ja peekrid tuleb sul sel juhul ilmselt eraldi tellida. Earbys on üks selline koht. Nõude osas, kas sa näiteks neid alustasse saaks kasutada, mida lillepottide alla pannakse? Need võivad kõige odavamalt kätte tulla. Sellest, kust sa katlaid võiks osta, pole mul aimugi."

"Ma lasen need Potteril ja Hagridil tuua," ütles Snape. "Tead, ma päris ootan võimalust jälle ravimeid ja toonikuid teha."

Gilliani vastus oli kulmukortsutus. "Ma arvan, et sul on litsentsi tarvis, enne kui sa kellelegi ravimeid saad müüa," ütles ta. "Minu meelest kehtib see isegi veterinaarsete ravimite kohta. Sa võid juba olla seda seadust rikkunud."

Snape läks turri. "Võta teatavaks, et ainus asi, mis ma sellele hobusele tegin, oli loits. Hobusele laulmiseks pole sul ometi litsentsi tarvis!"

"Laulmiseks!" naeris Gillian. "Sa ravisid hobuse koolikutest terveks laulmisega?"

"Tead mis," ütles Snape jäiselt, "sinu abikaasa on ses suhtes palju parem kui sina oled. Loits ongi skandeerimine või laul. Maagi, on meeles?"

"Vabandust. Ma arvasin, et kogu selle jutu peale nõiajookidest ja ettekujutuste peale, mis meil on nõidadest katlaid segamas, et sa teed alati mingeid ettevalmistusi."

"Professor on," pakkus Hagrid, "üks neist ravitsejatest. Mitte kõik võlurid ei oska seda teha. Ravitseja suudab puudutusega ja sõnadega rohkem teha. Temal ei ole nii palju nõiajooke tarvis."

"Kas sa võiks Fredile need sõnad ära õpetada?"

"Nõnda see ei tööta."

"Võlukunst," seletas Snape, "ei ole ainult sõnad või koostisosad. See tuleb inimesest, kes kõneleb või taimi kokku segab. Beed," tõmbas ta võlukepi välja, "ei tooda maagiat. Nad ainult keskendavad seda. Enamikul võluritel on väga palju keskendamist tarvis."

"Mulle tundub, et ma saan aru. Aga see tahab natuke harjumist."

Snape irvitas. "Võibolla peaksid sa millelegi niisugusele keskenduma, mida sa oskad. Sa paistad päris korralik pagar olevat."

Enne kui Gillian jõudis reageerida, viibutas Hagrid vortsiga Snape'i poole. "Vaata kuidas sa räägid. Nii pole ilus."

"Ta ise on süüdi. Ega mina ei käskinud tal siia hommikul vara esimese asjana sisse sadada!"

"Käskisid küll. Ja sa käskisid tal palju lärmi teha pealegi, et mind üles ajada. Ma kuulsin küll. Inimene püüab lihtsalt sõbralik olla ja sina pead paremini käituma."

Snape nõjatus vastu seljatuge, käed rinnal risti. "Sinul pole tarvis mulle öelda, mida teha ja mida mitte. Ma olen täiesti võimeline ise endale sõpru hankima, tänan väga."

"Ausalt või?" Hagrid toppis saia suhu, näris ja neelas. "Ma olen sind üheteistaastasest saati tundnud ja seda annet pole ma sinus küll siiamaani veel täheldanud. Ma soovitan sul vastu võtta, mida sulle pakutakse."

"No tõesti, džentelmenid..." alustas Gillian.

"Õrnad mehed?" nähvas Snape vastu. "Mina küll ei usu. Hagridil küll on omad hetked, aga neid tuleb väga harva ja juhuslikult ette..."

"See millest teil aru tuleb saada, proua," vabadnas Hagrid, "on see, et mul tuleb täna Sigatüükasse tagasi minna ja meil on jonnituju, sest ta ei taha..."

"Ma olen täiesti ekstaatiline selle üle et mind viimaks ometi rahule jäetakse!" hüüdis Snape ettepoole kummardudes. "Kastu sa mulle seda psühho-möla nüüd ajama hakata! Proua Latimer, see suur muhk siin on kõige ülearu abivalmim, vahelesegavam, ärritavam... No näed, hakkama said. Mul läks söögiisu ära. Ma lähen nõusid pesema." Snape tõusis püsti ja hakkas lauda kraamima, Hagridi nõudest alustades.

"Pole midagi," ütles Hagrid. "Me lähme prouaga jalust ära." Ta tõusis samuti püsti. "kas panid tähele, mis siin muutunud on? Ta on tegutsenud."

"Panin küll," söandas Gillian kinnitada, lastes Hagridil end eestoa poole juhtida. "Palju mugavam näeb välja, rohkem sisse elatud."

"Suurepärane!" hüüdis Snape köögist. "Ertiti kuna ma tolles ruumis üldse ei ela!"

Nagu Harry oli juba Gilliani informeerinud, oli Snape oma vähese mööbli eesruumis ümber paigutanud. Diivan ja tool moodustasid nüüd väikse kamina ees grupi ning paar lauda olid strateegilisemates kohtades. "Ma mõtlesin," ütles Hagrid, "et õhtul võib olla mõnus tule ääres istuda. Võib-olla mõni küünal klaaskortnates või õlilamp või paar. Ja võibolla ilus tapeet. Mingi selline väikeste lilledega."

"Triibud võiks ka sobida," pakkus Gillian.

"Mul on suurepärane mõte," pakkus Snape pead köögiukse vahelt sisse pistes. "Kuidas oleks temaatilise sisustusega? Must tapeet ning nahkhiirte ja mustade kasside mustriga tikitud mustad kardinad? Ma võiks hankida valatud rauast kandelaabri rasvaküünaldega, mis moodustavad tilkuvast rasvast imetabaseid kujutisi üle terve põranda. Diivan tuleb muidugi kinni katta. Ütleme näiteks... musta värvi kattega?"

"Kui aus olla," ütles Gillian, "siis kõlab see igatahes paremini kui väiksed lilled tapeedil."

See tõi Snape'i köögist välja. "Kõigepealt tuleb see maja ümber ehitada," tunnistas ta. "See tõepoolest ongi loitsudega kokku klopsitud. Mul on vaja prusse, laudu, latte, krohvi..."

Sa võiks kvaaderseina kasutada," ütles Gillian. "See on kiirem ja odavam. Ja paremini hoiab sooja ka."

Snape jäi kurjakuulutavalt vait ja jättis Hagridi hooleks küsida, "Misasi on kvaadersein?"

"See on kipsplaat. Nagu jäik krohv paberilehtede vahel. Seda saab osta suurte tehvlitena ja naastude peale kinnitada. Pärast võid selle üle värvida või tapeedi peale panna, olenevalt plaadi kvaliteedist. Ausalt, keegi ei tee enam tavalist krohvitud seina."

"See on vastik," torises Snape käegalöömise meeleolus üle toa tatsates ja diivanile istuma potsatades. "Ainus võimalus seda kiiresti teha on tõeliste materjalidega, kogenud ehitajatega ning maagiliste kokkupanemistehnikatega. Ma ei saa võluritest ehitajaid kasutada, sest nad ei tohiks teada, et siin keegi võluvõimetega inimene elab. Ma võiks tavalisi muguehitajaid kasutada, aga see võtab kuid aega ja maksab terve varanduse. Ja kus ma vahepeal elaks? See on täiesti lootusetu, mõttetu ja naeruväärne. Ma oleks ikka pidanud vangi jääma."

"Ehk pole asi nii hull," arvas Gillian. "Vaata kõigepealt Weetsmoorist ja ümberkaudsetest küladest. Paljud inimesed ehitavad ise oma kuurid ja paviljonid. Sa võid siitsamast lähedusest palju töömehi leida."

"Nojah," ütles Snape mornilt. "Nagu nad tahaks kõik omaenda elu seisma panna, et mulle appi tulla."

"Fred Allop oleks nõus. Ja ma olen kindel, et siin on teisigi, kes tahaks tulevikku investeerida."

"See teeb minust ei midagi muud kui heategevusjuhtumi."

Gillian pani käed puusa ja kõpsis kannatamatult jalaga vastu maad. "Loobuja," süüdistas ta teda.

"Nonii. Ja veel rohkem psühho-jura."

"See ei ole psühho-jura. See on puhas tõde. Sa isegi ei loobu raskustele sattudes, sul pole raskusi siiamaani veel tekkinud ja juba tõmbud sa kerra nagu ärahirmutatud siil. Sa võiks vähemalt ümbritsevate inimestega tuttavaks saada. Tegelikult on nad täitsa kenad inimesed, isegi võõraste vastu."

"Omad tunduvad alati võõraste vastu lahked olevat." Snape tõmbas jalad üles, et vasakule küljele toetuda ja tühja kollet vahtida. "Võõrastel on pisut teistsugune vaatepunkt."

"Niipaljukest sa ka tead. Mina olen siin võõram kui sina. Sina oled vähemalt kohalikust perekonnast pärit!"

"Seda küll," pistis Hagrid vahele. "Tuleb välja, et proua Latimer on šotimaalt pärit. Glasgowst."

"Šotimaalt!" sülitas Snape ehmatusest. "Aitab ühest McGonagallist! Palun, ära ütle, et see on üks järjekordne McGonagall!"

"Ross, tänan väga," vedas Gillian ninaga. "Glasgow ülikool. Hugh oli Caledonias ja õppis kriminoloogiat. Me abiellusime eelmisel suvel ja tulime siia. Ma olen vähemasti sama võõras kui sina ja need inimesed on võõraste vastu kenad."

"Eriti kui nende abikaasal on võim nad vangi pista."

"Sa oled rohkem kui kaks kuud siin elanud. Mitut inimest sa üldse kohanud oled?"

"Allsopit ja tema mära. Seda Ridley tüüpi, kes poodi peab. Sind ja võmmi. Sellest jätkub, tänan väga."

"Nii et sa ei tunne praktiliselt kedagi."

"Selles on tal õigus," itsitas Hagrid. "Sa pole just suurem asi seltskonnalõvi."

"Lõpeta ära see tema poolt olemine! Sa peaks minu sõber olema!"

"ma ei arvanud, et sa tahaks kedagi nii ülihoolitsevat, vahelesegavat ja tüütut nagu mina..."

"Kas sa ei pidanud mitte ära Sigatüükasse minema!"

"mitte sel juhul kui sa siin päev otsa värisedes istud."

"ma ei... Proua Latimer, kas te informeeriksite Hagridit, et teie ja mina läheme täna hommikul külasse mitmesuguste kaupmeeste konsultatsioonile ega vaja rohkem tema teenuseid."

"Olgu siis nõnda," ütles Hagrid. "Ma lähen ära Sigatüükasse. Kui ma just muud ei kuule muidugi, sel juhul olen ma siin tagasi rutem kui muidu."

"Kas sa mõtled seda tõsiselt?" küsis Gillian pärast seda, kui vaatas Hagridi kogu tagaaiast kadumas. See oli kõhedakstegev vaatepilt ning ta kahtles, kas ta sellega eales ära harjub.

"Mida?" küsis Snape diivanilt oma muutumatust positsioonist.

"Et sa oled valmis ja nõus külasse inimestega rääkima tulema."

"Mul on suurepärane mõte. Sina võiks üksi minna ja me võime pärast Hagridile öelda, et käisime koos?"

"See tähendaks, et me valetaks."

"Sa oled täpselt nagu McGonagall. Ilmselt on see kuidagi šotilik. Sama kitsarinnaline paindumatu ja ebapraktiline jäik moraalitunnetus. Ta laseks pigem tervel koolitäiel lastel surra..."

"Räägi mulle sellest McGonagallist. Ta tundub vaimustav olevat."

"Rohkem küll vihastav. Üks paljudest kirstunaeltest minu eksistentsis. Ei, ma ei räägi sulle midagi sellest oh-kui-korralikust McGonagallist." Mõlemad olid hetke vait ning siis jätkas Snape, "Me ei saa koos linna minna, sest sina oled jalgrattaga. Sa sõidad minust mõne sekundiga mööda. Sellest ei tule midagi välja."

"Ma võin alati jalgratast käekõrval lükata."

"Ja ma vean kihla, et siin külas pole peale toidupoe omaniku niikuinii ühtegi kaupmeest. Mõttetu ajaraiskamine."

"Tõsi ta on, aga siin on inimesi, kes tunnevad teisi inimesi ja inimesi, kes oskavad sulle öelda, kust asju osta ja telefonid ja kataloogid."

"Meil telefoni ei olnud," ütles Snape. "Mu isal polnud selle jaoks raha ja ega kellelegi poleks niikuinii helistada ka olnud. Ja võlurid neid ei kasuta."

"Mida võlurid kasutavad?"

"Öökulle. Vastikuid haisvaid elukaid, kes poetavad sulle midagi su hommikuse omleti hulka, kui posti toovad. Ja kui sa neile piisavalt jootraha ei anna, ropsivad nad roti sisikonna otse su kirja peale välja... Mida sa naerad? See pole üldse naljakas!"

"Minu meelest on see lausa hüsteeriliselt naljakas! Kas sul on öökull?"

Snape istus viimaks üles ja vaatas toas ringi. "Mu vanaemal oli öökull nimega Nelson. Huvitav mis temast tulekahju ajal sai? Mul ei tulnud kunagi pähe teda otsida. Vaene loom. Kui ta ellu jäi, oleks talle kodu ära kulunud. Miks ma ometi kunagi Nelsoni peale ei mõelnud? No olen ma ikka üks igavene isekas elukas!"

"Kui vana sa siis olid?"

"Seitseteist."

"Täiskasvanutelgi on keset tragöödiat raskusi kõigi asjade meeles pidamisega. Saati siis teismelisel. Kas ta võiks praegu veel elus olla?"

"Ei. Öökullid elavad ainult umbes viisteist aastat ja ta oli juba siis päris vana." Snape oli vait ja püüdis keskendunult midagi meenutada. Kontrast tema noorte näojoonte ning selle aja vahel, millest juttu oli, tekitas Gillianis kõhedust. Ta hakkas intellektuaalselt omaks võtma, et Snape on tegelikult vanem kui välja näeb, aga emotsionaalse poolega oli tal raskusi. Tema mõtteid katkestas Snape'i äkiline püstitõusmine. "Me pidime ju linna minema," ütles Snape. "Ma peaks siin korda tegema ja siis raha võtma."

Gillian aitas köögilauda kraamida ja pesi nõud ning Snape kuivatas ja pani kappi. Sellega valmis, küsis Gillian, "Kas sa pead kuhugi raha järele minema? Härra Potter pidi eile Londonis raha järel käima."

"Ma ei kavatse Taj Mahali ostma hakata!" nähvas Snape vastu. "Mõni nael mul ikka üleval toas on. Oota siin, kuni ma ära käin."

Mõne minuti pärast läksid nad kahekesi koos väravast välja ja teele. Korraga vaimustus Snape jalgrattast ning väitis, et ta pole kunagi jalgrattaga sõitnud. "Näita siis, kuidas see töötab," käis ta peale.

Gillian istus ratta selga ning sõitis natuke maad edasi ja tagasi. Siis selgitas ta hammasrataste ja pidurite tööpõhimõtet. Snape tahtis rattasõitu proovida. "Ma ei tea, kas see ikka on hea mõte," vastas Gillian. "Tasakaalu õppimine võib päris raske olla."

"No see ei saa ju hullem kui luud olla," vaidles Snape vastu ning Gillian oli sunnitud nõustuma.

Kogu linna viiv tee muutus rattasõiduharjutuseks, mille käigus Snape loperdas, pidurdas, kukkus, põimis, libises, liugles ning lõpuks kihutas terve tee.

"Ma tahan endale ka sellist. Kus neid müüakse?"

"Pea nüüd kinni," manitses Gillian oma jalgratta tagasi saanult ning seda nüüd küla esimestest majadest mööda lükates. Selle koha peal läks tee laiemaks, et kahesuunalist liiklemist võimaldada ning mõlemal pool teed oli kitsas riba sillutist. Majad olid mahedat pruuni värvi nagu enamikus Lancashire'i linnades ning mingid uued ehitised ei rikkunud siinset ajatuse aurat. Tõrvatud tee must lõhe keset teed jooksva valge piirdejoonega oli ainus meeldetuletaja, et tegemist on siiski kahekümnenda sajandiga.

Neist paremal, üle tee oli ruudukujuline kahekordne maja, mille topeltuksed avanesid kitsale verandale ning mille avaras müüriga ümbritsetud aias võis näha hauakivisid ja lilli, mis oli ainsaks väliseks tundemärgiks, et tegemist on kabeliga. Ükski ennasttäis üheksateistkümnenda sajandi käsi polnud seda 'moderniseerinud' või 'taastanud' ning ta püsis oma teisitimõtleva päritolu lihtsas sitkes puhtuses.

Selle vastas, peaagu Snape'i vasakut varrukat puudutamas oli selle küla kõige uuem ehitis, mis oli kõigest natuke üle saja viiekümne aasta vana. Selle peasaal oli teega paralleelne ning tänavale oma uhkeid katuseviile esitlevad kahekorruselised kaksikprojektsioonid kummaski otsas moodustasid H-tähe kuju. Snape teadis oma varasematel käikudel hoone tagaaiast kostnud häälte järgi otsustades, et tegu on koolimajaga, kuigi paregu oli see suvevaheaja tõttu kinni. Snape jäi seisma ja tumedaid telliskive uurima.

"Kui palju õpilasi siin käib?" küsis ta professionaalsest uudishimust.

"Eelmisel aastal oli kolmkümmend seitse," vastas Gillian. "Nooremate tundides on mitu klassi koos, nii et kokku on neli klassi, aga meil on ainult kaks õpetajat. Vanevad aitavad vabatahtlikena tunde anda. Kui lapsed saavad üksteist, käivad nad bussiga Foulridge'i kooli." Ta raputas pead. "Järgmisel aastal on ainult kolmkümmend neli last."

"Mida see tähendab?" küsis Snape, tähelepanu koolist eemale ning nende ees olevale tänavale pöörates. Mööda teed tuli seltskond noori inimesi hilistes teistkümnendates või varastes kahekümnendates. Igivanade majadega terava kontrastina pakkusid nad vaiksel hommikul seal naerdes ja naljatades endast vägagi modernset vaatepilti oma kõrgete matkasaabaste, lühikeste pükste, vöö ümber seotud eredate jakkide ning seljakottidega.

"Siinkandis on matkamine populaarne ajaviide," seletas Gillian õlgu kehitades. "Tänava teises otsas on külalistemaja. Nad olid arvatavasti seal ööd."

"Nad lähevad minu maja poole."

"Ega nad midagi kurja ei tee. Nad lähevad üles Weetsi mäele."

"Kas see käib siin niiviisi aastaringselt? Ma arvasin, et ma saan ometi natukeseks rahu."

"Mitut inimest sa oled oma kahe siinveedetud kuu jooksul näinud mööda minemas? Kui omaette sa siis veel olla tahad? Me siin peame ju ikka millestki elama ka."

Snape jäi viimaks nõusse, et ümbruskond lausa ülerahvastatud ei olnud. Nad ületasid Gillianiga väikse munakivitee, kust pilk vasakule pakkus suurepärast rikkumata vaadet seitsmeteistkümnenda sajandi külale, kus osa maju oli naturaalsest pruunist kivist ning teine osa krohvitud ja lubjatud. Tal polnud enne olnud tuju seda tähele panna. Mõne sammu pärast olidki nad juba Ridley toidupoe ees.

Tänava kitsus muutis väljapaneku ülessättimise keerukaks, aga siiski olid Ridleyl mõned puuvilja- ja aedviljakorvid välja tõstetud, mis pakkus kahvatu pruuni sekka värvilist vaheldust. Ka luugid olid tal alla tõmmatud. See oli selle linna kohta pikk hoone väljaehitatud teise korrusega. Paraadust ümbritsesid kahelt küljelt mõlemal pool kolm akent ning igal neist olid akna allotsas olevate hingedega luugid, nii et neid avades moodustus otse akna ette väike lett. Akendele olid laotud purgid ja pakid, näitamaks, mida poes pakutakse. Raamidega lükandaknad olid üles tõstetud, et õhku ja valgust sisse lasta. Gillian toetas oma jalgratta seina vastu.

Poes sees aga polnud olukord sugugi nõnda rahulik. Asi polnud ainult selles, et poe sisemus oli modernne oma elektrivalguse, riiuliridade ning nurgas seisva külmletiga või et kassas oli triipkoodilugeja ning kaardimaksevõimalus. Terve see poenurk oli segamini, purgid riiulitelt maha tõstetud ning põrandale laotud ning muud kaubad eest ära lükatud ning kõikvõimalikele vabadele pindadele tõstetud. Üks riiul oli seinast eemale tõmmatud ning Bill Ridley püüdis taskulambiga seinatahveldise vahele piiluda, proua Ridley hoidis tema kõrval riiuleid kinni. Poodi täitis kummaline koppehais.

Gilliani ja Snape'i nähes paistis Ridley end häirituna tundvat ning hüüdis, "Ma tulen kohe," ja andis siis taskulambi naise kätte ning tõttas tagaruumi käsi pesema.

"Tere hommikust, Helen," ütles Gillian proua Ridleyle. "Mis lahti on? Lõhna järgi tundub, et midagi kõduneb."

"Me ei tea veel täpselt," vastas proua Ridley, umbes kuuekümneaastane matsakas matroon. "See juhtus ilmselt nädalavahetusel, aga me ei pannud enne midagi tähele kui täna hommikul. Bill on mures, et kuskil võib jälle toru läbi lasta nagu kolm aastat tagasi, aga me pole sellest jälgegi leidnud."

"Me kutsusime tervisekaitse kohale," lisas Ridley, "ja täna hommikul peaks keegi Nelsonist tulema. Nad peavad arvatavasti igaks juhuks proove võtma, toidupood ju ikkagi."

"Ega te ometi kinni ei pea panema?" oli Gillian mures. "Kujuta ette kui me peaks hakkama tosina munade pärast Foulridge'is või Salterforthis käima. Kohutav."

"Tore on teid jälle näha, härra Snape," ütles Ridley. "Teil käis sel nädalavahetusel paar külalist ja konstaabel Latimer ütles, võib küll mõne asja teie arvele panna. Loodetavasti pole teil midagi selle vastu. Ostja nimi oli Potter."

"Ah," ohkas Snape, "see igale poole jõudev Potter. Jah, pole midagi, vähemalt seni kui on tegu leiva, või, munade ja taolisega. Tuleb tunnistada, et osa sellest sõin ma ise ära nii et ma ei saa kuidagi keelduda selle eest maksmast. Aga öelge, kas teil on neerusid või muid siseorganeid?"

"Õigust ütelda," ütles Ridley suurt lihunikupõlle ette sättides, "saan ma põhiosa oma munadest, linnulihast ja sealihast kohalikelt talunikelt. See, mida mul on, sõltub sellest, mida neil on. Suurem osa rahvast käib kord nädalas Colne'is või Nelsonis poes. Siia tullakse ainult mugavuse pärast. Proua Wainwrightil on hulk kanu nii et tänu temale ja mõningatele teistele on mul alati mune ja linnuliha. Siis on siin päris mitmetel lambaid, nii et ma võin teile head talleliha hankida. Ernie Hackettil on sead. Sealt saab kõige parema maksa ja neeru, aga ma peaks eraldi kokkuleppe saama, et sel aastaajal siga veristada. Kui soovite, võin ma natuke veiseneeru tellida. Teil tuleks odavam, kui see oleks osa suuremast tellimusest."

"Pean meeles," ütles Snape.

Vestluse katkestas küljele maalitud horisontaalse triibuga valge auto saabumine. See peatus otse maja ees, sest tänaval polnud mingit muud liiklust, mida see oleks seganud. Terviseameti töötaja tuli sisse ja surus Ridley'l kätt ning tal ei kulunud rohkem aega kui korraks ninaga tõmmata. "Teil on ilmselt kõduprobleem," ütles ta. "Meil tuleb mõned proovid võtta."

"Ärge laske ennast minust segada," ütles Snape. "Ma vaatan natuke ringi. Mul on mitut asja vaja."

Terviseameti mees torkis nurgas ringi. "Vean kihla, et te tegite eelmisel talvel ümberehitusi," ütles ta mõne minuti pärast. "Soojustasite, eksole?"

"Kas te arvate, et selles on viga?" küsis härra Ridley.

"Võib olla küll. Soojustus, mis külma väljas hoiab, võib ka niiskuse sees hoida. See on küllaltki kuum nädal olnud ja veel kuumem nädalavahetus. Kas teil on varem kõduprobleeme olnud? See võib tükk aega peidus püsida ja täpselt õigeid tingimusi oodata ning siis korraga, prauhti, on kõik koht seent täis."

"See on see kolme aasta tagune toru," urises Ridley. "Ma arvasin, et seente ja kõdunemisega oleme me ühel pool."

"Selle eest pole kunagi päris kindlat pääsu," ütles terviseameti mees. "Mitte enne kui terve ala on desinfitseeritud."

"Mida me tegema peame?" Ridley ei olnud veel saatusele alistunud.

"Ma saadan kellegi siia proove võtma. Oleneb kõdunemise tüübist ja kontsentratsioonist. Kui teil on allergiatega kliente siis võib igasuguseid probleeme tulla. Kui kõdunemine tekitab mükotoksiine, siis on see üldine terviserisk ja teil tuleb pood kinni panna kuni seinte vahelt on kõik puhtaks tehtud. Kardetavasti võib see kalliks maksma minna."

"Millal me teada saame?"

"Pärast proovide analüüsi."

"Millal te seda teete?"

Tervisekaitse töötaja võttis taskust kalendri ja märkmiku. "Meil on praegu tööd palju, aga ma usun, et saan kellegi neljapäevaks siia saata. Liha on kindlalt külmikus, eksole? Parem oleks vist toorest puu- ja juurviljast püüda lahti saada. See ei pruugi ohtlik olla, aga parem mitte riskida. Pakendatud toitudel pole midagi viga." Ta jäi veel mõneks minutiks ringi vaatama, aga tal oli kiire tööaeg ning varsti istus ta autosse ja sõitis minema.

"Pagan!" ohkas Ridley rusikaga vastu letti virutades. "Kogu see eelmise talve soojustamise kulu, et kütet kokku hoida ja nüüd lõhu kõik uuesti laiali. Seinad tuleb kõik maha võtta."

"See pole veel päris kindel, Bill," rahustas ta naine. "Võibolla on see ikkagi mingi väike asi." Ta proovis nagu ennegi taskulambiga paneelide vahele piiluda. Korraga laskis ta kuuldavale kiljatuse ja pillas taskulambi käest. "Silmad!" hüüdis ta. "Midagi seal taga jõllitab mulle vastu!"

"Ära ütle, et meil on rotid ka veel!" hüüdis Ridley. Tema kannatus hakkas õhukeseks kuluma ja hea oli, et poes rohkem kliente polnud. "Enne kui arugi saad, närivad nad maisihelveste pakkidesse auke."

Proua Ridley oli selline naine, keda juba nii lihtsalt ei hirmuta. Ta võttis taskulambi kätte ja vaatas uuesti. "Nad on ikka veel sama koha peal," ütles ta oma mehele. "Otse paneeli peal. Ja teine paar silmi allpool."

Korraga liikus Snape selle seinaosa juurde ning lõi käega kõvasti vastu seina ja pani sellega proua Ridley tagasi hüppama. "Kas see ajas silmad minema?" küsis ta ning see oli otsekohene küsimus, nagu oleks ta vastusest tõepoolest huvitatud.

Uuesti taskulampi kätte võttes vaatas proua Ridley järele. "Nad pole paigast liikunud," andis ta teada.

"Rottide kohta väga imelik käitumine," ütles Snape. Ta seisis vaikselt seina uurides.

"Bill, selles on tal küll õigus," oli proua Ridley nõus. "Rotid oleks kohe minema jooksnud." Nad vahetasid abikaasaga pilke. Naine alustas. "Ega sina midagi selle kõdunmeise kohta arvata ei oska? Midagi niisugust, mida sinna peale pritsida või... Midagi 'erilist', ma mõtlen?"

"Midagi niisugust, mida ainult mina suudaks teha? Võimalik, aga sellest ei pruugi kasu olla. Ma saaks ehk kõdust lahti, aga kui see mükotoksiine tekitab, siis on need juba igal pool õhus. Te peaks testitulemused ära ootama, et kindel olla. Aga samas, kui sellel asjal on tõepoolest silmad..." Snape võttis proua Ridleylt taskulambi ja küünitas paneeli vahele vaatama. "Igatahes silmad. Mis te pakute, mis värvi nad on, proua Ridley?"

"Rohelised," oli poodniku naise vastus.

"Seda ma arvasin. Kui see on see, mida ma arvan, et see on, siis ma eelistaks teda mitte ära tappa. Ma ei saa ainult aru, kuidas ta sellises kohas olla saab. Minu majas küll, aga ... siin?"

"Kas sa tahad öelda, et see on midagi niisugust, mis sinutaoliste inimeste juurde kuulub?" hüüdis Ridley. "Mida see minu poes teeb?"

"Ärge mulle otsa vaadake!" turtsus Snape. "Mul pole aimugi - täiesti tavaline igav mugumaja! See ei tohiks võimalik olla, et ta siia tuleb! Aga kuna ta juba siin on, siis me võime ta parem juba ära kasutada."

"Mis see on?" uuris Gillian.

"Roheline silmadega seen, mis kasvab seinapaneeli taga? Paistab kangesti bundimuni moodi. Nad ei ole mürgised, nii et teie neljapäevaste testidega peaks kõik korras olema, aga nad eritavad teatud happelist lima, mis seina mööda alla valgub ja sööb iga ehitise vundamendi läbi, kuhu ta sattub. Teil ei pruugi tervisekaitsega probleeme olla, aga bundimunidega on palju jama. See sein tuleb maha lõhkuda, et neist lahti saada."

"Ja sa tahad teda veel ellu jätta!" Ridley hakkas kaelast alates kergelt punaseks muutuma.

"Mitte päriselt ära hävitada. Ma võiks neid kasutada." Snape vaatas end ümbritsevaid nägusid. "Nimelt on seesama sekreet väärtuslik puhastusainete koostisosa. Kui mul oleks neid väike laboratoorne koloonia, siis saaks ma teha... Just," pöördus ta Gilliani poole, "puhastusainete tegemiseks ei ole ju meditsiinilist litsentsi tarvis, eksole?"

"Ma arvan, et ei ole," vastas too naerdes.

"Õpeta, mida teha," ütles Ridley.

"Noh," ütles Snape, "meil on neljapäevani aega, kuni tervishoiu inimesed tulevad. Las ma mõtlen järele. Mul võib pähe tulla viis, kuidas neid bundimune kätte saada - juhul kui nad ikka on bundimunid - või vähemalt kahjustusala suurus kindlaks teha juhul kui seal on midagi muud..." Ta jäi vait, kui uus klient poodi astus, see oli Ridleyga umbes ühevanune mees varastes kuuekümnendates, aga uustulnuk viipas talle jutu jätkamiseks ja kõndis riiulite vahele.

"Olen hetke pärast sinu päralt, Sam," ütles Ridley ning jätkas siis Snape'iga rääkimist. "Niisiis, tervisekaitse peab järele vaatama. Kui see tekitab mürke, tuleb seinad maha lõhkuda. Kui mitte, siis saad sa mul sellest lahti saada aidata. Mul on lihtsalt kannatust tarvis. Igatahes on see parem kui mitte midagi. Eriti hea, kui sul õnnestub kindlaks teha, millega on tegemist."

Veel üks mees sisenes poodi ja astus Sami kõrvale. See oli umbes neljakümnene mees, kes vaatas Snape'i hoolega ning kes paistis talle ka ähmaselt tuttav. "Räägiti, et sa oled siin," teatas ta ning noogutas korra rõhutatult.

"Kes rääkis?" küsis Snape.

"Nemad," näitas mees ukse poole. Ukse taga teisel pool teed oli umbes pool tosinat last, enamasti umbes kaheksa kuni kümne aastased poisid, kes küünitasid end poodi sisse vaatama. "Nad rääkisid, et nõid-mees on siin."

"Väiksed põrgulised," ütles Snape. "Mida ma nendega peaks tegema, et neid õpetada oma nina mitte teiste asjadesse toppima? Rottideks muutma ja Ridley riiulite vahele lahti laskma?"

"Ega nad paha pärast," asus Sami nimeline mees poiste kaitsele. "Sa oled lihtsalt linna imeasi, muud midagi. Ega meil siin eriti midagi huvitavat enam ei juhtu."

"Aga vanasti juhtus?" vaatas Snape teise mehe poole. "Ma tean sind."

"Ei kujuta ette, miks sina mind tundma peaks," vastas teine mees, "aga su isa teab mind arvatavasti küll."

"Sa kukkusid katuselt maha."

Mees naeratas. "Seda küll. Ja kena daam koos lapselapsega päästsid mu elu. Minu nimi on Bill Morley. Ja sina oled selle lapselapsega täpselt ühte nägu."

"Põrnarebend," vastas Snape. "Ja sul on õigus. Ma olin seitseteist kui ta suri. Huvitav, kas see on kuidagi sellega seotud."

"Millega seotud, härra?" küsis Morley.

"Ei midagi." Tekkinud vaikuses vaatas Snape neid kahte meest. "Kui laste tunnistust arvesse võtta, siis kas sa oled siin minu või härra Ridley pärast?"

"Sinu pärast, härra," ütles Sam. "Mitte et midagi väga hullusti oleks, aga asi on minu õuntes."

"Need pole ju veel valmis, alles juulikuu on."

"Muidugi mitte, aga nad on küljes ja kasvavad. Asi on lihtsalt selles, et midagi muud on puude külge tekkinud. Ja see miski muu ei lase meid ligi."

"Kuidas see välja näeb?" Snape vinnas end seeneotsingu käigus kaubast tühjaks tehtud leti äärele istuma.

"Umbes nagu suured palvetajaritsikad," ütles Sam. "Kui lähedalt ei vaata, siis näevad välja nagu oleks puuoksad. Aga kui lähemale lähed, tahab silmad peast välja torkida. Ei oska öelda, kas see kuidagi õunu ka kahjustab, aga see on üks mu suuremaid sissetulekuallikaid ja ma ei tahaks riskida."

Snape pöördus Gilliani poole. "See on täiesti uskumatu. Kõigepealt on poodniku juures bundimunid, siis tuleb talunik ja kirjeldab tohlatrulle. Ja ometi peaks siin tegu olema täiesti tavalise mugukogukonnaga. Kuskohast kõik need maagilised olendid siia saavad?"

"Kas sa arvad tõesti, et nad on maagilised?" küsis Morley. "See juba on midagi."

"Ma arvan et ma tahan igatahes tulla ja neid õunapuude peal olevaid asju lähemalt vaadata," ütles Snape. "Kui need on tohlatrullid, siis võib nende puude puit olla võlukepikvaliteediga. Ega eriti tihti õunapuust võlukeppide otsa ei satu, aga see on muidu täiesti võimalik."

"Sa siis tuled mulle appi?" küsis Sam. Ta kõhkles. "Ma ikka pean sulle rääkima. Tol päeval, kakskümmend aastat tagasi? Ma olin seal ja aitasin tuld süüdata. Ta polnud mulle kunagi midagi halba teinud, mitte kordagi ei minu ega tema elu jooksul, aga ma pistsin ta põlema. Minu nimi on Sam Logan ja ma olin kümme aastat vangis ja proovisin välja mõelda, miks ma seda küll tegin. Mul on sinu abi tarvis, aga ma ei taha, et sa teadmata tuleks."

Snape pani käed rinnal risti ning hetkeks arvas Gillian, et ta ütleb talunikule ära. Ta paistis tahtvat midagi öelda ning pani siis natukeseks ajaks järele mõeldes silmad kinni. Kui ta need uuesti avas, nägi ta välja täiesti rahulik. "Mina tean, miks sa seda tegid," ütles ta tähelepanuväärse tasakaalukusega. "Ma võin seda sulle kunagi seletada. Kui ma oleks teadnud, et keegi selle eest vangi läks, oleks ma varem suu lahti teinud. Süü lasub mujal ja mitte sinul."

"Kui asi on nõnda, oleks ma seletuse üle väga tänulik." Logan vaatas poes ringi. "Ja kuidas mu õuntega jääb?"

"Proua Latimer," ütles Snape Gillianile, "Ma tänan teid teie tähelepanelikkuse eest täna hommikul mulle Weetsmoori tutvustades. Paistab, et mind on mujal tarvis. Kas olete nõus mind vabandama, kui nüüd teist lahkuksin ning läheksin härra Logani puid uurima? Kui tegemist on sellega, mida ma arvan, võib neist mulle palju kasu olla samuti nagu bundimunidestki."

"Minugi poolest," vastas Gillian. "Kas ma saaks teid veel millegagi aidata?"

"Kas kusagil on selle küla ajalugu kirja pandud? Paistab, nagu oleks siin aeg seisma jäänud ja ometi on see pealispinna all täiesti modernne. Kas siin ei peaks käima karjade kaupa kinnisvara jahtijaid, kes tahaks nende majade eest pool miljonit naela maksta? Või filmitegijaid iga nurga peal kaameraid üles sättimas? Selle asemel leian ma laitmatult säilinud keskkonna, mida häirivad ainult jalgsi liikuvad turistid. Ma olen täielikus segaduses."

"Ma uurin, kas on," lubas Gillian.

"Midagi paremat ma ei ootagi," vastas talle Snape. "Nii, härra Logan, näita mulle õunapuid."

Kui Snape pärast Logani aia õunapuude uurimist koju tagasi jõudis, tundus talle, et tegemist on rohkem kui ta teha suudab. Esimese järgu töö oli leida konteiner bundimunide kasvatamiseks, kui tal peaks õnnestuma mõni neist elusalt kinni püüda. Mitte et 'kinnipüüdmine' iseenesest probleem oleks. Bundimunid on lihtsalt ühe koha peal kasvav seen, mis tuleb seina pealt maha tõmmata ning pärast seda sein korralikult puhtaks teha. Probleemiks on hoopis nende elus ja tervena hoidmine. Selleks oli tal tarvis kokku panna midagi niisugust, mis petaks nad arvama, et nad on mingi hoone sees, ilma et oleks tarvis neile pärishoonet ohverdada. Midagi niisugust, mille 'vundament' koguks eritist... Snape hakkas materjalide nimekirja koostama.

Tohlatrullidega oli teine lugu. Neid polnud tegelikult tarvis õunapuudelt eemaldada, sest tegelikult oli neist puudele kasu, kui need puukoisid täis juhtuvad olema. Need polnud aga mingid tavalised puukoid - väiksed vöölase-taolised putukad, mis kerivad end vahel väikseks palliks kokku ning mida vahel kutsutakse ka puutäideks - ei, need olid _Porcellio scaber_'i alamliik, ühed vähestest, mis toituvad üksnes kõduneva puidu asemel pigem puukoorest. Tohlatrullidele meeldivad puukoid ning nad hoiavad nende arvu puudel tasakaalus oma väikeste oksalaadsete sõrmedega neid koorikloomi puudelt lahti togides ja kangutades. Ei, tohlatrullide probleem tähendas, et tarvis oli leida võimalus nende tähelepanu kõrvalejuhtimiseks, kui õunte korjamise aeg kätte jõudis.

Niisiis võis tohlatrullidega oodata. Bundimunidega oli asi kiirem. Snape ei tahtnud nõiajookide koostisainete allikat kaotada, kui tervisekaitse peaks otsustama, et need rohelised seened tuleb kõrvaldada. Mürgitatud peast pole neist enam kellelegi kasu.

Õhtu edenedes läks aga Snape'i keskendumisvõime üha kehvemaks. Ta polnud ise veel päriselt aru saanud, milles probleem olla võis, aga kahe siin veedetud kuu jooksul oli Võlukunsti Ministeeriumi eest põgenedes nõnda kutsuvana tundunud maja omandanud vangla tundemärke. Küla elanikud olid tema kergesti ärrituvust tõlgendanud kui tema tegelike soovide ja vajaduste väljendust ning olid ta omaette jätnud. Inimkontakt, mida ta oli kogu elu jooksul kõigest hingest vihanud, aga mis tegelikult tema hingest pimedust oli peletanud, oli puudu.

Ümberringi oli liiga vaikne. Loomu poolest privaatsust ihkavale inimesele olid umbes kahekümne täiskasvanu ning kahesaja kaheksakümne teismelisega vältimatut kontakti eeldava kolmeteisttunnise tööpäeva järel mõned allesjäänud tunnid täielikku vaikust eluliseks vajaduseks. Kui aga igapäevane inimkontakt ei ületanud enam ühe käe sõrmedel loendatavat ning oli sageli hoopiski olematu, muutus vaikus hingele koormaks.

Siis oli see liiga sünge. Kuigi oli suvi ning päike kadus mägede taha umbes kella poole kümne paiku, et sealt uuesti viie ajal tõusta, oli aeg, mil neis vahepealstes tundides polnud kübetki valgust. Linnas, kus Snape oli üles kasvanud, olid tänavalaternad - mitte eriti eredad ja mitte alati töötavad, aga olemas. Sigatüükas paistis ukse alt alati õhtuste koridoride kahvatu valgus ning pilved ei seganud eales astronoomiatorni tipus vaatlusi tegevaid õpilasi. Siin, selles öös varjas Briti alaline pilvkate tähed ja kuu ning oli täiesti pime.

Sel pimedal ööl, oli väike maja Weetsmoorist läänes mahedast küünlavalgusest valgustatud ning Snape kõndis mööda eestuba edasi-tagasi. Ülemise korruse voodi oma vaatega lagedale seinale oli kutsuv. Väike osa temast maadles ikka veel bundimunide ja tohlatrullide probleemiga nagu terjer kondiga. Suurem osa temast tahtis pikali heita, end maailma eest peita ning igavesti une tumedasse rüppe heita. Viimase kuu ärevus ründas teda nagu haid vees.

_Milline igavene loll ma olin kui arvasin, et ärajooksmine midagi lahendab! See tegi asja ainult hullemaks. Mul oli võimalus sellele lõpp teha ja ma ei kasutanud seda ära. Nüüd olen ma vangis täpselt samamoodi kui siis, mida iganes ministeerium oleks minu jaoks välja mõelnud._

_Sellist asja nagu küla nõiajookide valmistaja pole enam olemas. Maakonna ametnikud käivad külapoodides õhuproove võtmas, et neid suurtes laboratooriumides uurida. Rahvuslik tervisekaitseamet saadab oma ametnikke ka kõige isoleeritumatesse kohtadesse. Mitte midagi ei saa teha ilma korraliku litsentsita. Ja kui mul õnnestuks võimude eest põigelda, kust ma siis koostisaineid peaks võtma? Pooli saan ma ise kasvatada aga näiteks vöölase sappi pole mul kuskilt võtta. Ja ostma minna ma seda ka ei saa. Kuhu ma ka ei läheks, mind tuntaks otsekohe ära. Ma võiks mitmemahlamöginat kasutada, aga selleks et seda teha, on mul tarvis bumslangi nahka ja kakssarviku sarve. Ma ei saa neid ostma minna ilma ennast mitmemahlamögina abil maskeerimata. See on nõiaring._

Snape jäi kahekümnendat korda seisma mõttesõela ees, mille Potter oli Londonist kaasa toonud. _Kui ma jälle peaks lagunema, siis suudan ma mõttesõelani jõuda, aga mis edasi saab? Mul pole mingit võimalust kellegagi ühendust võtta või kedagi appi kutsuda. Kui kohalikud mu leiavad, siis pole ka neil mingit võimalust kedagi appi kutsuda. Ma sõltun sellest, et Potter või Hagrid mäletaks, et ma olemas olen. Eelmine kord võttis see neil kaks kuud aega._

Köögis pliidi all oli tuli ammu kustunud, aga Snape polnud seda tähele pannud. Kuigi ta polnud hommikust saati midagi söönud, polnud tal kõht tühi. Oli aeg, mil Hagrid oleks ta söögisaali tirinud, aga Hagridil oli nüüd tähtsamate asjade peale mõelda kui pirtsaka seedimisega endised professorid.

_Kuidas mul üldse sai pähe tulla, et mul on mingigi võimalus normaalseks eluks? Milline loll ma olin! Oma saatust ei saa muuta. Parem oleks, kui ma oleks surnud kui niiviisi tühjalt eksisteerida. Ma oleks pidanudki surnud olema. Ma surin ju ära. Miks ma üleüldse olemas olen? Potter! No kohe ei saanud mind rahule jätta! __No kohe ei saanud mind rahule jätta! _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Teisipäev, 6. juuli 1999 (kuu viimases veerandis)_

Hagrid jõudis kohale umbes lõuna paiku ja leidis, et aed oli tühi, kasvuhoone muutumatu ja täitsa tühi, tuli köögis kustunud ning Snape lebas külili ülemise korruse tagumises magamistoas ja vahtis seina poole. "Paistab nii, et me oleme alguses tagasi," kommenteeris ta kergelt ukseavas seistes, käed rinnale risti asetatud. "Ja ära mõtlegi teeselda, et sa mind ei kuulnud. Ma trampisin terve tee trepist üles tulles ainult sinu pärast jalgu."

"Mine minema," haugatas Snape märkimisväärselt jõuliselt arvestades tema passiivset väljanägemist. "Ma ei taha sinu kaastunnet."

"Väga hea, sest mul pole mingit kavatsust sulle kaasa tunda. Sa ronid nüüd kohe sealt voodist välja, pesed ennast puhtaks ja vahetad riided. Ma ei kavatse sind viieteistaastasena uuesti välja kannatada."

"Sina ei ole minu isikliku hügieeni eest vastutav!"

"Sul on paganama õigus et ei ole! Ma olen vastutav omaenda mugavuse ja meelerahu eest."

"Kui ma su peeneid tundeid häirin, võid sa ju minema minna!"

"Ei, praegu ei või. Sa ronid sealt voodist välja, isegi kui ma su ise sealt välja pean tirima. Mis sinuga juhtunud on, nii et ma ei saa sind üheks päevaks ka omapead jätta ilma et sa kokku variseks? Kas mõni külaelanikest tuli sulle kallale? Aga ma neile teen, kui tuli!"

Snape pööras näoga Hagridi poole. "Katsu sa ühtainsatki neist inimestest puudutada ja ma nõiun su habeme sulle ninakoobastesse!" nähvas ta. "Nad on juhtumisi väga kenad inimesed."

"Seda on hea meel kuulda. Mis sul lõunaks süüa on?"

"Kas sa mitte hommikusööki ei mõtle?" Snape viskas jalad voodilt maha ja istus üles. Ta ei küünitanud hommikumantli järele, sest ta polnudki eelmisel õhtul end riidest lahti võtnud.

"Kui ma oleks kuus tundi tagasi siia jõudnud, siis ma küsiks hommikusööki. Kas kavatsed terve päeva lisaks ööle maha magada?"

"Ma sain väga hilja voodisse."

"Ja sa tõused hilja üles. Liiga hilja. See pole tervislik. Ma panen sulle vannivee jooksma. Ma tegin nädalavahetusel siin kõik puhtaks sel ajal kui sa mossitasid, nii et sa saad ennast ilusti riidesse panna. Niikaua kui sa pesed, teen ma all midagi süüa. Mida sa eile sõid?"

"Ei mäleta."

"Seda ma usun. Kui sa midagi ei söönud, ei saa sa seda ka mäletada." Hagrid pööras ümber ja trampis vannituppa, kust Snape kuulis mõne hetke pärast voolava vee vulinat, mis tuli allikast ja soojenes maagiliselt. Mõne minuti pärast jäi veevulin vaiki ning Hagrid hüüdis trepilt, "Ma tahan kuulda, et sa pesema lähed või ma tulen ise üles su selga pesema!" Siis läks ta trepist alla pliidi alla tuld tegema.

Snape ohkas ja tõusis püsti. Ta ei tahtnud, et Hagrid teda kamandaks nagu ta oleks kolmeteistkümnene. Samas oli mõte mõnusast soojast vannist, ilma et ise midagi tegema peaks, vägagi meelitav. Lisaks voodile, oli riidekapp toa ainus mööbliese ning Snape valis sealt uued riided, mis olid peaaegu samasugused nagu tal praegugi seljas - ühtlast musta värvi. Hagrid oli tõepoolest kõik puhtaks teinud. Snape ei teadnud, kas tunda kergendust või olla solvunud, aga nad olid Hagridiga teineteist tundnud juba liiga kaua ja nõnda erinevates olukordades, et solvumine oleks enam kui hetke saanud kesta. Snape võttis puhtad riided kaasa ja läks vannituppa.

Vannis olid mullid. Mullid ja lavandel. No muidugi peab Hagrid lavendlit meeles. _Aroomiteraapia_, mõtles Snape mõnitavalt kui ta vanni maha istus. _See on naeruvääne_. Vaimse heaoleku jaoks on ikka pisut rohkem tarvis kui üks pikka vannivees ligunemine. Snape toetas pea vanniäärele ja lasi soojusel lihastesse ja liigestesse imbuda ning lõõgastuski umbes kahekümneks minutiks. Siis, et mitte lasta end Hagridil edasi kamandada, küüris ta end pealaest jalatallani puhtaks, pani riidesse ja läks endiselt rätikuga juukseid kuivatades trepist alla.

Hagrid paistis üllatuvat, kui ruttu Snape valmis sai. "Ma pole lõunasöögiga veel pealegi hakata jõudnud."

"Nojah. Nagu sa poleks siin all istunud ja minu sulistamist pealt kuulanud." Snape viskas rätiku kõrvale ja lasi kammimisloitsul juustest läbi joosta. "Kui sa tõesti pole veel peale hakanud, siis ma võtaks parema meelega üle. Ma arvan, et minu tehtud söök tuleb palju söödavam kui sinu tehtud."

"Ei vaidle vastu," ütles Hagrid ning jättis köögi Snape'i päralt.

"Mis su inimeste suhtes meelt muutma pani?" küsis Hagrid, kui Snape pliidi all tule süütas ning lõikelaudu, nuge, lusikaid, kausse, potte, panne ning toiduaineid välja kraamima hakkas. Muu hulgas selliseid asju, mis Hagridile poleks pähegi tulnud. Nagu näiteks traatvispel.

"Ma ei muutnud meelt nende suhtes, ma sain nendega tuttavaks. Ei teeks paha sul sedasama teha, kui sa kavatsed siin tihti käima hakata." Snape kloppis nüüd mune, piima, soola ja pipart üheskoos vahule, et juustuomletti teha.

"Ma ei teadnud, et ma siin tihti teretulnud olen."

Seda öelda oli Hagridist riskantne, sest ta polnud veel Snape'i reaktsioonis kindel. Snape kasutaski mitu minutit söögitegemist oma mõtteprotsessi varjamiseks ning kommenteeris pliidi kuumust, piima kvaliteeti või koguse piisavust ning tegi iga köögisoleva esemega asja, enne kui Hagridile vastamisele lähedalegi jõudis. Hagrid lihtsalt ootas. Nad olid seda ennegi teinud.

"Nad on korralikud inimesed, kes proovivad lihtsalt ära elada. Pole nende süü, et kaasaegne maailm teeb asjad nende jaoks raskeks või et võlumaailm tungib üle nende ukseläve," ütles Snape viimaks, kui pannitäie küpsiseid ahju libistas.

Eirates fakti, et Snape polnud tema kohta midagi öelnud, võttis Hagrid selle jutulõnga üles. "Kellel siis elu raske on? Ma loodan, et see pole too poodnikusell. Ta oli minu vastu väga lahke."

"Noh, tegelikult võib tema just üks neist olla." Snape kallas Hagridile tassi teed, mis oli just valmis saanud. "Tema poes on seened ja kui need peaks mükotoksiine tootma, siis paneb terviseamet nad kinni kuni seentest on lahti saadud. Ma arvan et need on seal bundimunid, aga seal võib teisi seeni ka olla. Kui ma leiaks mingi viisi need bundimunid sealt kätte saada ja neid kasvatada, võiks ma kohalikele müümiseks puhastusvahendeid teha, aga seda peaks jõudma enne neljapäeva teha. Ma kahtlen, et see on võimalik. Ja ma tahaks poodnikku ka aidata."

Hagrid naeratas salamisi enda ette. "Mida sul nende bundimunide saamiseks tarvis oleks? Ma mõtlen ilma poodi maha lammutamata. Bundimunid võivad väga võimsalt edasi minna, neist on raske lahti saada."

"Ma ei tea. Taskulambiga on neid näha. Härra Ridley tegi hiljuti ümberehituse ja bundimunid on just uute paneelide peal. Ma ei tea, kui laialdaselt nad on levinud. Me võiks ju seina maha kiskuda, aga maagiline sekkumine destabiliseeriks hoonet. See on seitsmeteistkümenda sajandi struktuur ikkagi. Ma tahan ettevaatlikult tegutseda, aga tervisekaitse ameti inimesed tulevad juba neljapäeval."

Snape oli maha istunud ja nad sõid Hagridiga mõlemad isukalt. Liaks omletile oli vortikesi, küpsiseid, tomateid... nagu jahimeeste hommikusöök või seda vähemalt Hagridi meelest.

"Noh," ütles Hagrid mõne minuti pärast rahulolevalt oma kõhtu patsutades. "Aga mis siis, kui sa neile seestpoolt ligi pääseksid?"

"Ja mismoodi ma seda peaks tegema, härra Osavnäpp?"

"No vean kihla, et kui sa näiteks oleks viis tolli pikk, oleks seda päris lihtne teha."

"Aga ma ei ole viis tolli pikk, ma olen viis jalga..." Snape jäi Hagridile otsa vahtides vait. "Ma olengi viis tolli pikk, eksole? Ainult keha on viis jalga ja seitse. Kõik mida mul tarvis on, on..."

"Kõik mida sul tarvis on, on keegi, kes su välja võtaks ja keegi kes tagasi paneks. Ma võiks seda teha. See pole sugugi raske."

Snape'i elevil ilme tuhmus korraga. "Sellest ei tule midagi välja. Mul on midagi sellist tarvis, kuhu nad sisse panna. Surnud peast pole neist mulle kasu."

"Ja kuidas naabrite aitamisega jääb?"

"Nojah, seda muidugi, aga ma tahaks ka..." Snape pani kahvli ja noa käest. "Ma tahaks midagi sellist teha, millest neil kasu oleks. Midagi sellist, mida nad ostaks. Asi pole rahas, Hagrid... Vaid mõte, et minust oleks midagi kasu."

"Saan aru," ütles Hagrid. "Kellegi äri päästmisest on vähe." Kui Snape laua äärest püsti hüppas ning tagaukse poole marssis, andis Hagrid järele. "Ma tean. Sa tahad asjades osaleda. Kogukonna liige olla. Kas sind äkki aitaks teadmine, et pool tosinat bundimuni jäävad kuueks nädalaks tavalises pappkastis ellu?"

Snape jäi seisma, aga ei pööranud ümber. "Kust sina tead?"

"Sa ei arvanud ometi, et ma niisama maagiliste olendite õpetaja olen või kuidas?"

"Pappkastis?"

"Täitsa tavalises lihtsas pappkastis."

"Hagrid, kas sa oleks nõus minuga koos täna õhtul külasse tulema, et härra Ridleyga rääkida?"

"Miks ka mitte," vastas Hagrid.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Teisipäev, 6. juuli 1999 - samal pärastlõunal_

Linnatee oli meeldiv. Hagrid nautis ümbrust ning Snape'iga oli alati lihtsam hakkama saada, kui tal oli eesmärk, mis ta mõtted temast endast eemale juhtis. Snape'il oli kaasas kott mõttesõela ja rohelise hingekivist pudeliga.

Sel päevaajal olid matkajatest turistid üleval mägedes inimasustusest nõnda kaugel kui vähegi said ning väike Weetsmoori küla, suurema osa oma täiskasvanud elanikkonnaga teistes linnades tööl, võis oma puhtas ajatuses peesitada. Iga natukese aja tagant, eriti kui nad külale lähemale jõudsid, kuulsid Hagrid ja Snape teeäärsetes põõsastes krabistamist. Need võisid küll olla suured sisalikud... või olid need ikkagi noored kõrgema klassi pimaadid varjumise ja luuramise ellujäämisoskusi harjutamas. Eksperimendi mõttes tõmbas Snape korraks võlukepi välja ja viipas sellega. Krabin peatus. _Primaadid_, mõtles ta.

"Kavatsed nad ära nõiduda, professor?" küsis Hagrid naeru pugistades. Ta rääkis küllalt kõva häälega, et jutt teeäärsetes põõsastes kuulda oleks.

"Ei," ohkas Snape. "See pole suurem asi väljakutse. Pealegi, ma kujutan ette et suvi on igav ilma koduste ülesanneteta. Kui ma mõnda neist päriselt näen, siis nõiun tal kõrvad pikaks lihtsalt selleks et talle õppetundi anda."

Selle sõnavahetuse tulemusel läks krabin suuremaks ning sellele lisandus teine heli, mis oli kahtlaselt sosistamise moodi. Hagrid ja Snape polnud viitkümmet jalgagi edasi läinud, kui krabin läks päris kõvaks ning jõnglane potsatas nende ette teele. Jõmpsikal olid sassis pruunid juuksed ning ta oli tavapärastes teksastes, kollase T-särgiga ning ebamäärastes jooksmiseks, hüppamiseks ja ronimiseks sobivates jalanõudes.

"Misasi sina oled?" hüüatas Snape üllatunult keset teed seisma jäädes ning ilmutust vahtides.

"Wally Hackett," ültles jõnglane. "Kas sa tõesti oskad mu kõrvad pikaks nõiduda?"

"Kas sa tahad, et ma seda teeks?" küsis Snape. "Sest et kui sa seda tahad, siis on pool lõbu läinud. Vähemalt minu jaoks."

"Oh," ütles Wally. Tema kõrvalt põõsastest kostis õpetavat sosistamist, _Ütle ei_, mida Walter ignoreeris. "Ma ei tea. Kas see on valus?"

"Ei, tavaliselt mitte. Kas sa luurad meie järele?"

Poiss raputas pead. Snape mõtles, et huvitav, kas ta kuulus ka sellesse poistekampa, kes olid Sam Loganile tema linnasolekust teada andnud. See siin paistis umbes kaheksa või üheksane. "Me lihtsalt mängime," ütles Wally.

"Te luurasite mind eile samuti. Kui palju teid seal põõsastes praegu peidus on? Kakskümmend?"

"Ainult Jack."

"Noh, 'Ainult Jack' tirigu parem oma tagumik nähtavale või..."

Jack oli väljas juba enne kui Snape jõudis lause lõpetada. Ta oli Wallyst pikem, blond ja sinisilmne ning samamoodi riides, välja arvatud see, et tema T-särk oli sinine. "Või mis?" küsis ta trotslikult.

"Kes sina oled?"

"Jack Morley."

Snape silmad läksid kaalutledes pilukile kui ta neid kaht paharetti vaatas. "Praegusel hetkel," ütles ta aegamisi, "on mul härra Ridleyga tarvis asju arutada, aga kui te mu tee pealt eemale hoiate ja mind ei sega, siis saan ma tagasi tulles siin teiega kokku ja kasvatan teil kõrvad pikaks."

Tehing sõlmitud, jätsid poisid Snape'i ja Hagridi rahule, et tagasi põõsastesse tormata ja tegelda edasi sellega, mida iganes nad olid teinud enne seda kui teed mööda minevat kummalist paari luurama hakkasid - arvatavasti ajasid jäneseid taga.

"See oli sinust kena," märkis Hagrid kui nad külasse jõudsid ning lähedaloleva Ridley poe suunas sammud seadsid. "Ega iga võlur pole piisavalt lahke poiste kõrvu nõiduma."

Ridley ja tema naine olid mõlemad poes, mis sel kellaajal oli külastajatest tühi. "Tere õhtust, härra Snape, härra Hagrid," ütles Ridley. "Kuidas ma saan teile kasulik olla?"

"Mul on sulle ettepanek," vastas Snape, "mis võib meile mõlemale kasulik olla seoses sinu seentega. See on küll natuke kummaline ja võib-olla oleks lihtsam, kui üks või mõlemad Latimerid siin oleks. Nemad on seda juba näinud ja saavad kinnitada, et see on täiesti kahjutu."

"Ma lähen ja kutsun nad kohale," ütles proua Ridley ja läks telefoni juurde.

Kuni nad Latimere ootasid, tegelesid Snape ja Ridleyd teise probleemiga - Hagrid. Hagrid oli laupäeval siin käinud, aga polnud poes üldse ringi liikunud ja seda väga heal põhjusel - ta oli liiga suur. Nüüd pidi ta aga sisse mahtuma, et kaheks jagatud Snape'i eest hoolitseda ning teda oli võimatu ära mahutada.

"Ma võiks osa asu eest ära võluda," pakkus ta.

"Katsu sa seda võlukeppi puudutada!" nähvas Snape talle. "Tahad, et ministeerium meile kaela sajaks?"

"Aga ma pean seda kasutama, et sind välja võtta ja tagasi panna," tuletas Hagrid meelde. "Ja ma vean kihla, et sinul läheb enda oma nende bundimunige juures tarvis. Nii et mis seal vahet on?"

"Mõttesõela loitsud ei mõjuta niiviisi välismaailma nagu kolimisloitsud. Ja me ei tea, kas ministeerium üldse suudab 'võlukepi essentsi' tuvastada. Asja mõte on selles, et me ei tee rohkem kui on hädavajalik. Härra Ridley, kas teil tagauks on?"

Ridleyl oli ja ta viis Hagridi ümber maja, kust pääses letitagusesse laoruumi, mis oli kasutusel ka tööruumina. Seal oli pisut ruumi manööverdada; mitte küll palju, aga natuke ikka.

"See saab olema keeruline." Snape uuris oma ümbrust. "Ma ei taha teid panna poodi sulgema ja kliente ära saatma, aga mul on vaja ruumi, et tükiks ajaks pikali heita. See peaks siinsamas olema, sest Hagrid peab selleks minu juures olema. Oh, ja meil oleks ka ühte suuremat sorti pappkasti tarvis. Kas midagi veel?" Viimane küsimus oli Hagridile suunatud.

"Kui teil oleks mõni tükk ehitusmaterjali, siis oleks see ka tore. Natuke puitu, tükk krohvi, tellis või paar..."

Sajandeid vanas majas leidub midagi sellist alati ning selleks ajaks kui Helen Ridley oli leidnud magamiskoti, mida põrandale laotada ning suure pappkasti ning Bill Ridley kaks tellist ning mõne jupi puitu, olid Latimerid kohal. Hugh oli tööl ja seega mundris, kuigi sviiter oli tänase päeva kohta natuke liiga soe ning kõrge kiiver pani pea higistama.

"Ooo," ütles Gillian, kui ta läbi ukseava tagaruumi astus ning osutas nüüd laual seisvale mõttesõelale, "kas sa kavatsed jälle kahanemise trikki teha?"

"Kas sa oled seda enne näinud?" küsis proua Ridley. "Ta ütles, et sina tead, et see pole ohtlik."

"Ja pane tähele," ütles Snape üleolevalt, "et kumbki Ridleydest pole siia peidetud elektroonika juhtmeid vedanud, siin pole mingeid mikrofone ega kõlareid ja igatahes mitte mingisugust hologrammiprojektorit."

Gillian punastas samal ajal kui Hugh tegi tema selja taga nägusid. "No ma olin jah esialgu natuke skeptiline, eksole?" ütles ta.

"Olid küll. Ma tahaks tähelepanu juhtida ka sellele, et esiteks - kui ma olen šarlatan, pole minust Ridleydele mingit kasu ning teiseks - ma ei küsi mitte mingisugust tasu, peale nende funguste, mida ma loodan kätte saada."

"Fungi," ütles Hagrid. Kui Snape talle vastu põrnitses, siis kaitses ta ennast. "Sa ütlesid funguste."

"Kui sa oleks eales vaevunud sõnaraamatut lahti võtma..." alustas Snape, aga andis siis alla kui liiga aeganõudva ettevõtmise. "Igatahes, kuna nad on rohelised, on nad tegelikult niikuinii hoopis samblikud. Võlurid on oma botaanilise klassifikatsiooni terminoloogias niikuinii liiga lohakad. Nii. Kõigepealt on mul tarvis pikali heita."

Kui ta magamiskotil selili lebas, võttis Snape oma võlukepi ning hoidis seda paremas käes. Mõttesõel oli tema pea kõrval. Hagrid põlvitas tema juurde maha ja võttis ka oma võlukepi kätte. "Sa pead mulle õige loitsu ütlema," tuletas Hagrid Snape'ile meelde. "Ma pole seda kunagi enne teinud."

"See on väga lihtne," ütles Snape. "Mina pikutan ja keskendun ning sina paned oma võlukepi otsa minu meelekohale ning tõmbad selle aeglaselt eemale kuni terve kiud on mu peast väljas. Paned selle mõttesõela. Ongi kõik. Kuna sina teed seda minu asemel mitte ma ise, siis on loits Partior."

Ruum oli vaikne ning Snape võttis lõdvestunud asendi, võlukepp vabalt käes. Ta pani silmad kinni ning paistis magama jäävat. Hagrid puudutas tema meelekohta oma võlukepiga ning pomises "Partior!" ning eemaldas õrnalt hõbedase udu lõime. Niipea kui see lõim mõttesõela jõudis, ilmus kausi kohale viietolline Snape.

"Nii," ütles ta mõningase rahulolutundega, "käkitegu. Nüüd vii mind..." Ta ei saanud lõpetada, sest proua Ridley valis selle hetke minestamahakkamiseks ja tema abikaasa pidi ta toolile istuma aitama.

Gillian kummardus maha kuni tema nägu oli Snape'iga kohakuti. "Las ma arvan. Sa unustasid talle öelda, mis see täpselt on, mida sa teha kavatsed."

"Ma ei unustanud," mossitas Snape. "Lõppude lõpuks olid see sina, kes 'kahandamist' nimetas. Minu meelest oli see täiesti mõistetav."

"Ainult nende jaoks, kes juba teavad, mis juhtuma hakkab. Pühitsematute jaoks nõuab see päris suurt loogikahüpet." Gillian pöördus Hugh'd ja härra Ridley't vaatama, kes proua Ridley käsi patsutasid. Hugh oli klaasi vett toonud. "Kas Heleniga on kõik korras?" küsis ta.

"Pole midagi, sa oled kange tüdruk ju, eksole?" ulatas Ridley oma naisele veeklaasi. "Teate, ta polnud kunagi päris uskuja. Foulridge'ist pärit. Sealne rahvas arvab, et me oleme siin kõik natuke lollakad. Isegi sel ajal kui proua Prints veel elas, võttis Helen ainult poolenisti omaks, mis ta oli."

"Nii," ütles Snape käsi rinnale risti pannes väikse triumfinoodiga hääles, "midagi hullu ei juhtunud. Nüüd võiks midagi bundimunide suhtes ette võtta."

"Mida meie peaks tegema?" küsis Gillian.

"Sa võid alustada mõttesõela kättevõtmisest - see on see kauss kus ma seisan," lisas ta Ridleyde jaoks seletuseks juurde, "ja viia see sinna lahtise seinapaneeli juurde, kus me eile bundimune nägime. Mina vaatan siis olukorra üle ning me saame oma tegevuse planeerida olenevalt sellest, mida ma leian."

Kõigepealt otsustati kähku, et Hagridil oleks parem jääda tagaruumi, kuna ta on liiga suur, et ees ära mahtuda ning liiga tõenäoline kliente hirmutama, kes võivad juhtumisi poodi sisse astuda; teiseks lepiti kokku, et Hugh võtab mõttesõela, nii et mundris politseiniku nägemine rahustab eelpoolmainitud võimalikud kliendid maha; ning kolmandaks, et Ridley pole mingi juhul nõus sellest ilma jääma ning et seetõttu jääb Gillian proua Ridley juurde. Gillian nõudis hääletamist, aga kaotas ning ütles seepeale meestele, et nad on seksistlikud ja et nad on ära teeninud kui nende ettevõtmine ei õnnestu. See sõnavõtt ei aidanud teda samuti.

Hugh liikus mõttesõelaga. Ta hoidis seda hoolega kahe käega nagu kardaks seda maha pillata ja ära lõhkuda. Tema taga tuli Ridley taskulambiga. Pood oli õnneks tühi, niisiis said nad vabalt rääkida. Seente kopituslõhn oli tugevam kui eelmisel päeval.

Seina kõrvale mõttesõela maha pannud, astus Hugh taga, et Ridleyle ruumi jätta taskulambiga valgust näidata. Snape muutis end mõtteniidiks ning kerge udu hõljus avause poole, muutus taas kord pisikeseks inimeseks ning lipsas naastude vahelisse ruumi. Tänu uutele kipsplaadist paneelidele polnud krohvipirde, mis oleks talle ette jäänud.

Vaikusehetkele järgnes Snape'i hääl. "Igavesed hirmsad väiksed elukad nad on, onju?"

"Kas see on see, mida sa arvasid, härra Snape?"

"Oo jaa. Neid on neli tükki, küllaltki suured, aga ma ei näe mingit muud sorti kõdunemisest jälgegi. Ja rohkem kui need siin, pole ka bundimune. Tegemist on arvatavasti väga värske kahjustusega. Küsimus on selles, kuidas neid minimaalselt võlumist kasutades välja saada. Hagrid on loomaekspert. Küsige tema käest, mis ta arvab, kas nõelamisloits võtaks nad seina küljest lahti ilma neid ära tapmata."

Küsimus öeldi Hagridile edasi ning tema vastus oli, et arvatavasti nõelamisloitsust ongi küllalt. Järgmine osa võttis natuke planeerimist, sest Snape ei saanud oma gaasilises olekus bundimune käsitseda ning ta eelistas kui vähegi võimalik, siis hõljutamisloitsu mitte kasutada. Pärast veerandtunnist erinevate asjade katsetamist, hoidis Hugh taskulampi ning Ridley lükkas laia labaga kühvli seina taha. See tuli nurga all sisse lükata, aga sellest võis küllalt olla, et juhmistatud bundimun kätte saada. Pappkast oli tema kõrval.

Snape juhtis hoolega kühvli asendit, siis sihtis hoolikalt ning saatis esimese bundimuni pihta hääletu loitsu. Ainus hääl oli pehme potsatus, kui see kühvlile kukkus. "Võta ta välja," kamandas Snape ning kühvel sikutati seina tagant välja.

"Sul on õigus," kommenteeris Ridley, kui ta bundimuni kasti kallas. "Ta on tõesti kole. Kas ta proovib välja ronida?"

"See on seen. Parimal juhul samblik," vastas Snape. "Leiab toitu, toitub ja kõigest muust on tal kama kaks. Saada kühvel tagasi."

Ühekaupa kanti ka ülejäänud kolm bundimuni kasti. Selleks ajaks oli proua Ridley ennast täielikult kogunud ning seisis leti taga, puhuks kui mõni klient peaks sisse astuma, ning Gillian jälgis tegevust Hugh' kõrvalt. Kui kõik neli bundimuni olid kastis, võttis ta kasti ning viis selle Hagridi kätte. Kuigi lõhn oli tugev ja ebameeldiv, polnud see ületamatu takistus.

"Ma vaatan natuke ringi," hüüdis Snape seina vahelt, "lihtsalt igaks juhuks, et ega äkki mõnda veel siin pole või et äkki on siin mingit muud sorti seeni. See ei tohiks kaua aega võtta."

Hagrid viis bundimunid välja ja nunnutas neid nagu kanaema. Ta ei pannud tähelegi, kui juba pool tundi oli möödas ning Gillian teda hüüdis. "Hagrid? Kas sa võiks palun siia tulla? Professor paistab haige olevat."

Hagrid komberdas laoruumi nii ruttu kui suutis. Mõttesõel ja teised inimesed olid juba seal. Snape ei seisnud mõttesõela kohal, selle asemel hõljus selle põhjas väike hall udu. Hagrid puudutas udu võlukepiga ning Snape ilmus, mitte seistes vaid kägaras istudes, pead käte vahel hoides.

"Mis juhtus," nõudis Hagrid.

"Ma ei tea," ütles Snape pingutusega. "Võib-olla läksin ma mõttesõelast liiga kaugele. Ma tundsin end korraga väga nõrgana... jõuetuna... tühjakspigistatuna. Väljasaamine... oli tõeline pingutus. Pane mind tagasi, Hagrid. Pane mind kohe tagasi."

Kuju lahustus uduks ning Hagrid tõstis selle võlukepiga üles ning hoidis teadvuseta keha meelekohal. Udu imbus taas pähe, aga liikumatus kujus ei muutunud midagi. "Professor," käis Hagrid peale, "professor, ärka üles."

Snape'i laud avanesid aeglaselt. Ta näis olevat väga väsinud. "Mis mul viga on, Hagrid?" ägises ta. "Mis minuga on?"

"Ma kutsun Pomfrey!"

"Sa ei saa... Ta ei tea, et ma siin olen."

"Siis kutsun Harry!" Hagrid oli püsti ning hetkega uksest väljas, võlukepp käes. Kostus plahvatuslik popsatus ning ta ilmus Võlukunsti Ministeeriumisse, jättes Latimerid ja Ridleyd Snape'i eest hoolitsema.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Bundimunid ja tohlatrullid 2

**ESIMENE LUGU: Bundimunidest ja tohlatrullidest - 2. osa**

Londonis Harry ja Sally-Anne Perks juba mõtlesid Weetsmoori peale, põhiliselt seetõttu, et Sally-Anne hoidis Harry nina all järjekordset memolehte. "See on seesama küla kui eilegi, aga maagiline allkiri on midagi niisugust, mida ma pole kunagi enne näinud. Kõigepealt tuleb sealt mingi mäluloits ning natukese aja pärast on neli väikest piiksu, umbes nagu keegi luksuks maagiat välja. Pisikesed asjad, mida ma ei suuda välja lugeda."

Harry vaatas raportit. "Kuna Hopkirki osakond ei pidanud seda tähtsaks või murettekitavaks, siis ma ei arva, et meie ka peaks seda tähele panema. Arhiveeri ära lihtsalt."

Sally-Anne oli rabatud. "Kas sa pole mitte sugugi uudishimulik?"

"Eip," vastas Harry. "Mul on liiga palju tööd siin laual, et uudishimu tunda. See pole midagi tähtsat. Kui sa oled siin mõne kuu töötanud, oled sa nõnda palju selle sarnaseid asju näinud, et saad aru, et see on täielik rutiin. Pista kausta."

Osakondade vaheline lennuk sööstis uksest sisse ning maandus täpse arvestusega Harry laual. "See on Robardsi käest," ütles ta Sally-Annele pärast sisule pilgu heitmist. "Ma võin tükiks ajaks läinud olla. Pagan! Ja just siis kui ma arvasin, et mul jätkub aega see jama siin ära koristada!" Ta võttis oma jaki ning suundus Robardsi kabineti poole, kus Hagrid ees ootas. Koos ilmusid nad Weetsmoori.

Esimene asi, mida Harry nägi, kui ta Ridleyde laoruumi sisse astus oli murelik ilme nelja mugu nägudel. Vanemat prouat ta ei tundnud, aga ta oletas, et tegemist on Ridley naisega. Siis vaatas ta Snape'i poole ja ehmatas. Noor nägu oli kahvatu, aga vahase läkega, just nagu olid välja näinud värskelt surnud pärast Sigatüüka lahingut. Snape'i silmad olid poolenisti kinni ning ta korises igal hingetõmbel. Keha oli liikumatu, käed lõdvalt külgedel.

"Ta uuris seina taga bundimune," seletas Hagrid ruttu. "Ma sain ta mõttesõela ning siis hüppas ta püsti ja kõndis omapead ringi. Ta vaatas terve poe läbi."

Harryl tuli kohe meelde Snape'i järk-järguline areng Avery Place'il, kuidas see oli mitu faasi võtnud, et võimeline olla Harry magamistuppa ilmuma. Tal polnud meeles, kas too Snape oli eales eemal olnud...

"Roheline kirst," ütles Harry Hagridile. "Ütle, et sul oli aru peas hingekivi kaasa võtta."

"Siinsamas see on," hüüdis Hagrid, pudelit kotist välja võttes. "Kas sellest on kasu? See oli ju katki ja sai ära parandatud, nagu sa tead."

"Peaks olema," ütles Harry. "Toime on pigem materjalis kui kujus ja see pole muutunud." Harry põlvitas Snape'i juurde. "Võta ennast kokku. Ma panen su tagasi rohelisse pudelisse. Ma arvan et sinu probleem on selles, et sa oled liiga kaua sellest eemal olnud. See tegi sind enne tugevamaks; see peaks suutma su uuesti tugevaks teha."

Snape pani silmad lõpuni kinni ning noogutas nõrgalt. Harry eemaldas õrnalt mõttelõnga Snape'i peast ning tõstis selle hingekivist kirstu. Siis pani ta punni peale ning toetas kandadele.

"Mida me nüüd teeme?" küsis Hugh.

"Ootame," ütles Harry.

Ootamine võttis kolm tundi aega. Nad tõstsid pudeli ja mõttesõela lauale ning istusid vaikselt juttu ajades toolidel, millest osa oli maja teisest otsast kohale toodud. Hagrid istus põrandal, tahtmata toolidele tugevdusloitsu panemisega riskida pärast seda kui Harry oli talle Sally-Anne raportist rääkinud. Kliendid hakkasid töölt tuleku ja õhtusöögi valmistamise vahelisel ajal poodi tulema. Ridley ja tema naine teenindasid neid vaheldumisi. Hugh oli juba lahkunud, et oma tavapärast ringkäiku teha. Gillian jäi Harry ja Hagridi juurde.

Kolmveerand kuue ajal liikus pudeli punn pudeli kaela müüda üles ning potsatas lauale. Tuttav hõbedane lõim valgus pudelist välja ja mõttesõela ning pisike Snape seisis sirgelt taas nende ees. Ta ei näinud sugugi rõõmus välja.

"Miks sa mu siia pistsid?" nõudis ta Harrylt.

"Imelikul kombel püüdsin ma järjekordselt su nahka päästa," vastas Harry kerge naeratusega. "Näe! Õnnestus!"

"Ja sul ei tulnud hetkekski pähe, et ma ei taha siin olla."

"Sa elasid seal vahepeal!"

"Aga enam mitte! See oli... ebameeldiv." Polnud kahtlustki, et Snape oli ärritunud. Ta näperdas võlukeppi ning keeldus kellelegi otsa vaatamast.

"Miks?" küsis Harry. "Mis seal... Oh, õigus. Sa panid osa mälestusi sinna. Ja ilmselt need, mida sa näha ei tahtnud. Palun vabandust. Aga meil polnud aega midagi muud ette võtta."

"Järgmine kord mõtle, mida sa teed. Ja pane mind nüüd selle asja sisse tagasi," viipas Snape võlukepiga oma keha poole.

"Otsekohe, professor," naeratas Harry. "Ja muide, pole tänu väärt."

"Mhh," ütles Snape end uduks muutes. Kui keha ja isiksus olid taas ühendatud, aitasid Harry ja Ridley ta taas jalule. Ta paistis päris kindlalt püsti püsivat ning välja arvatud paha tuju pudelis kogetu pärast tundis ta end täiesti normaalselt. Normaalne oli muidugi suhteline sõna. Ta pöördus Ridley poole. "Kuidas tundub, kas meil õnnestus?"

"Austalt öeldes tundub küll nõnda," vastas Ridley. "Suurem osa koppelõhnast on kadunud. Ma ei tahtnud sulle peale käia, aga kuna sa näed nüüd parem välja, siis mida me naisega peaks tegema?"

"Rohkem bundimune ega mingit märki muud sorti seentest pole. Ma soovitaks midagi pika käepidemega kasutada ning see ala, kus nad olid, tavalise seebiveega üle pesta kui just Hagrid mingit paremat vahendit ei tea. Sellest peaks küllalt olema."

Hagrid ei teadnud paremat vahendit ning nõnda lahkusid Harry, Snape ja Hagrid kolmekesi Gillianist ja Ridleydest ning kõndisid kitsast teed mööda Snape'i maja poole tagasi, kaasas kaks kotti ning kast bundimunidega. Ühes kotis oli pudel ja mõttesõel. Teises valmistoit, mille proua Ridley oli neile kaasa pakkinud, et Snape'i õhtusöögi valmistamise vaeva kergendada. Keegi kolmest ei rääkinud eriti midagi. Tee oli tühi nagu ennegi, enamik matkajaid ning kohalikke kodus õhtusöögiks valmistumas.

Siiski leidus kaks asukat, kes ei olnud koju õhtusöögile läinud, kuigi oleks pidanud. Jack Morley ja Wally Hacett popsasid põõsastest välja natuke enne seda kui nad Snape'i maja juurde jõudsid. Nende näolt paistsid segased emotsioonid - osalt ärritus, et see oli nii kaua aega võtnud, osalt kergendus, et nende saak oli viimaks välja ilmunud.

"Me oleme kohal," teatas Jack mõnevõrra ebavajalikult. "Kes tema on?" näitas ta näpuga Harry poole.

"Ta on üks mu tuttav," vastas Snape võlukeppi välja võttes. "Tema nimi on Potter."

"Kas tema... on ka sinusugune?"

"Jah, on küll. Aga ärge kellelegi öelge, sest talle meeldib mõelda, et see on saladus. Kelle ma esimesena ära nõiun?"

"Tema." näitas Jack oma noorema kaaslase poole. Siis, et end süüdistuste eest kaitsta, lisas ta häbelikult, "Tema küsis esimesena."

Sõnagi vastamata viibutas Snape võlukeppi ning Wally kõrvad hakkasid kasvama samuti kui Jacki silmadki. Wally küünitas ettevaatlikult oma paisutatud kõrvalestasid katsuma ning ütles siis, "Nüüd on tema kord," ning Snape oli nõus. Pärast seda kulus mõni hetk uurimuslikuks kõrvustkiskumiseks ning seejärel muudeti kõrvad tavaliseks tagasi ning saadeti Jack ja Wally koju õhtust sööma.

Koju jõudnult läks Harry kööki ja pani proua Ridley poolt valmis pandud söögi lauale. Mõne hetke pärast tuli Hagrid Harryle järele. "Meil võib probleem olla," ütles ta.

Harry läks eestuppa ning leidis Snape'i oma peast mälulõnga eemaldamas ning pudelisse poetamas. Ilmselt oli ta seda juba teinud neist suure hulgaga. Snape vaatas etteheitva näoga Harry poole. "Ma ei taha neist mõelda," ütles ta ning möödus Harryst trepist üles magamistuppa minnes.

Hagrid läks talle üles järele. Harry jäi korraks hääli kuulama.

"Ma panin su bundimunid kasvuhoonesse. Neile paistis seal meeldivat. Praktiliselt lõid nurru."

"Tore. Nüüd võid sa minema minna ja mind rahule jätta."

"Kas sa ei taha proovida, mida head proua Ridley meile kaasa pakkis? Lõhna järgi otsustades on päris ehtne söök. Ja sa pole mitte midagi söönud sellest peale kui..."

"Kao minema ja jäta mind rahule!"

"Eip. Kuhugi ma ei lähe. Ma lihtsalt istun siin ja olen natuke aega vait, aga sul oli täna kehv päev ja ma ei jäta sind üksi."

"Tore. Mägi lapsehoidjaks."

Harry lahkus trepijalamilt ning läks eestuppa. Seal seisis kaminasimsil oma meelitavas ilus smaragdne pudel mälestustega, mida Snape näha ei tahtnud. Laual seisis kutsuvalt mõttesõel. Tegemist oli eetilise tasakaalu küsimusega, Snape'i eraelu Harry uudishimu vastu. Öeldes endale, et temast on rohkem kasu Snape'i abistamisel, kui ta teab, milles probleem on, võttis Harry pudeli ja mõttesõela ning läks aeda. Majast eemal puude varjus leidis ta vana maalilise kännu, mis oli sile ning lõigatud parajasti niisuguselt kõrguselt, et kui ta kännu kõrval põlvitas, sai ta näo mõttesõela pista. Ta kaevas rohelisest kirstust mitu mälestust korraga välja ning sisenes neist ühte...

... See oli mälestus, mida ta oli kord juba varem näinud, kuigi tollal oli tal liiga kiire olnud, et seda uurida. Seekord nägi ta algusest peale, kuna enne oli näinud ainult katkendit. Oli öö ning noor Severus ronis Sigatüükas trepist üles, närviliselt ringi vahtides, millest oli selge, et kellaaeg oli pärast komandanditundi. Selleks ajaks kui ta seitsmendale korrusele jõudis, värises ta üleni. _Üksi ja vaenlase territooriumile nõnda lähedal nii varsti pärast rünnakut. Oli ikka söakust tarvis, et see teekond ette võtta_, mõtles Harry.

Kui Severus lähenes Paksule Naisele, kuulsid nad mõlemad Harryga väikest häält paremal ning Severus lipsas raudrüü varju. Kuuldud hääl oli Mary Macdonald eraldamas oma nägu ühe Ravenclaw poisi omast. Nad sosistasid 'head ööd' ning hiilisid kumbki omaenda magalasse tagasi. Enne kui Mary Paksu Naiseni jõudis, sosistas Severus 'MacDonald' nõnda vaikselt, et keegi peale tema ei saanud seda kuulda. Ta pöördus ning ta näole ilmus väike irvitus.

_Või on see väike naeratus?_ arutles Harry. Raske öelda kumb, kas sunnitud naeratus või irvitus. Tal polnud kahtlustki, mida Severus nägi; isegi Harry esimene mulje oli olnud irvitus.

"Päris lõbus vaatemäng oli see tänaõhtune," ütles Mary. "Kas tulid kordusetendusele? Ma võin kohe Jamesi ja Siriuse kutsuda."

Severuse nägu sulgus ning muutus külmaks ja ilmetuks. "Mul on tarvis Lilyga rääkida," ütles ta varjust välja astudes. "Ma tahan talle midagi seletada."

"Selge see," ütles Mary, "aga ma ei usu, et Lily sinuga rääkida tahab."

"Ütle talle, et ma jään siia kuni ta välja tuleb. Kui tarvis siis kogu ööks."

"Ma lähen nüüd sisse," ütles talle Mary. "Võib-olla ütlen talle, võib-olla mitte. Võib-olla ütlen selle asemel Siriusele. Mis sa selle peale ütled?"

"Siis saan ma jälle peksa. Ma võtan selle riski. Palun, ütle Lilyle, et ma olen siin."

Portreeava sulgus Mary selja taga ning Severus ootas, ebamugavustundest jalalt jalale tammudes ning oma pikki sõrmi väänutades. Pika aja pärast portreeava avanes ning Lily tuli välja,magamaminekuks valmis või juba voodist tõusnud, seljas pidžaama peale visatud hommikumantel.

"Ma tulin ainult sellepärast välja, et Mary ütles, et sa ähvardasid siin magada."

"Ma... kavatsesingi. Ma... olekski teinud. Ma ei tahtnud kunagi sind... sopavereliseks kutsuda, see lihtsalt -"

Ta ei lasknud tal tääkida. Ta keeldus ta seletust kuulamast. Kange näo ja külma häälega lisas Lily Severuse lausele omaenda lõpu. "Lipsas välja?"

Seekord vaatas Harry Severust. Ta näost oli näha, et see polnud see, mida ta oli öelda kavatsenud, aga ta ei suutnud Lilyt peatada. Severus kokutas ning Lily oli kiirem ja osavam kõnelema. "Liiga hilja. Ma olen juba aastaid sulle vabandusi otsinud. Keegi mu sõpradest ei saa aru, miks ma üleüldse sinuga räägin. Sina ja sinu väiksed armsad surmasööjatest sõbrad -"

Severus avas suu, et vastata, aga Lily oli kiirem. "- näed, sa isegi ei eita seda! Sa isegi ei eita, et just täpselt selleks te tahate kõik saada! Ei jõua ära oodata, et saaks Tead-Küll-Kellega liituda, eksole?"

Jahmunud nägu Severuse näol ütles Harryle, et see süüdistus tuli talle täieliku üllatusena. Ta avas uuesti suu, siis pani selle kinni, teadmata mida öelda.

Lily kündis edasi huvi tundmata millegi muu kui omaenda seisukoha vastu. "ma ei saa rohkem teeselda. Sa oled oma tee valinud. Ja mina enda oma."

Süüdistus, et ta on oma tuleviku juba otsustanud, ärgitas Severust vaidlema ning ta hüüdis "Ei! Kuula mind! Ma ei mõelnud - "

See, mida Severus mõtles või ei mõelnud, jäigi teadmata, sest Lily segas uuesti teravalt tema jutule vahele, asendades selle, mida iganes Severus oli öelda tahtnud, omaenda tõeversiooniga. " - mind sopavereliseks nimetada?" Severus raputas pead, aga Lily ignoreeris teda. "Aga sa nimetad kõiki minusuguseid sopaverelisteks, Severus. Miks mina peaks siis teistsugune olema?"

See oli uus süüdistus, mis teda ootamatult tabas, aga isegi nende sekundite jooksul, kui ta püüdis mingit vastust leida, pööras Lily selja ja läks minema. Severus seisis tuima näoga portreed vahtides. Igasugune seletus jäi andmata, sest tal polnud selleks võimalust.

Severus tagurdas Paksust Naisest eemale, näol peegeldumas raev, mida ta kontrollida üritas. _Ma olen seda enne näinud_, sai Harry aru. _Ta oli samasugune kui ta tolle mälestuse hävitas!_

"Nõid!" karjus Severus, võlukepp käes mitmevärvilisi loitsusid saates, mis seintelt põrkusid. "Vanasti me rääkisime! Sa lasksid mul rääkida!" Õhk tema ümber väreles, pildid laperdasid vastu kiviseina, loosungid laperdasid tormituules. "Millal sa oled kuulnud mind kedagi sopavereliseks nimetamas? Millal on keegi kuulnud...? Nad valetavad sulle minu kohta ja sina usud neid! Kuula siis mind samuti! Kuule mind!" Raudrüüd lendasid tema läheduses ümber, lipud rebenesid ribadeks, kujud põgenesid hirmuga portreedelt, kui keeristorm ringi ratsutas. Isegi Harry põgenes jõudu koguva tormi eest...

Siis korraga tungis vaikne hääl vägivaldsest marust läbi. "Severus? Härra Snape, kas sinuga on kõik korras?" Severus pöördus järsku ümber, võlukepp otse Dumbledore'i näkku suunatud. Dumbledore ei paistnud seda tähele panevat. "Ma tuvastasin siinkandis mõnevõrra segadust. Sa oled endast väljas. See ei üllata mind, tänaõhtuste sündmustega arvestades. Ma kujutan ette, et preili Evans on samuti pahane ning vajab aega, et tema parem mina saaks taas pinnale kerkida."

Torm rahunes tasapisi maha, jättes Severuse raskelt hingeldama ning Dumbledore'ile otsa vahtima, kes jätkas rääkimist, nagu oleks kõik rahulik ja korras. "Ma pean tunnistama, et tavaliselt ma ei ootaks sind sel kellaajal sinu maja magalast nõnda kaugel leida. Huvitav, kas kell on juba pärast komandanditundi? ma arvan, et küllap on. Sinu puhul on pisut ebaharilik reegleid rikkuda. Aga me ei peaks siin enam kauem seisma. Kas ma tohiks sind oma kabinetti kutsuda? Sa oled nüüd kuusteist ja pool aastat vana, kas pole? Võibolla väike klaasike haldjaveini, loomulikult tervislikel põhjustel?"

"Direktor," ütles Severus viimaks võlukeppi alla lastes.

"Jah?" vastas Dumbledore ning ootas, et Severus jätkaks.

"Kas ma olen halb inimene?"

Dumbledore kallutas pea küljele ning vastas südamliku ja kaastundliku näo ja häälega "Muidugi mitte. Vahel ehk segaduses, aga mitte halb."

"Aga miks nemad siis niiviisi arvavad? Miks Lily arvab, et ma olen halb?"

"Me elame halval ajal. Sel on kalduvus inimeste arusaamad mustvalgeks muuta. Meie ja nemad. Ei mingit halli ega kõrvaltvaatamist. Tule, joome klaasi veini - või kui eelistad, siis võiõlut. Pärast saadan ma su tagasi Slytherini magalasse, et prefektid teaks, et sa pole mingeid reegleid rikkunud. Bungy?"

Ilmus majahaldjas ja kummardas.

"Bungy, kas sa hoolitseks selle eest, et kõik see segadus saaks siin korda tehtud?" Samal ajal kui majahaldjas koristas, juhtis Dumbledore Severust oma kabineti suunas ning Harry lahkus mõttesõelast.

_See on minu ema. Ta ei taha minu ema meenutada ja see ei üllata mind sugugi, sest ta ei kohelnud teda just hästi. Ta ei lasknud tal seletada. Ta ei lasknud tal sõnagi vahele öelda. See polnud üldse aus. Loomulikult oli ta vihane selle sõna pärast. Aga kas Severusel polnud rohkem õigust vihane olla selle pärast, mida nad talle tegid? Ta ei öelnud mitte ühtegi sõna selle kohta, mis temaga tehti, vaid mõtles ainult iseenda peale. Päris isekas. Kui meelde tuletada, siis kui mu isa Severuse õhku tõstis, siis proovis ta naeru tagasi hoida. Kas Dumbledore'il oli õigus ja ta rahunes tüki aja pärast maha? Neil oli veel kaks aastat koos koolis käia. Nad olid kõrgema astme nõiajookides ühes klassis kuuendal aastal! Kui ma Slughornile seda besoaari näitasin, siis tuletas see talle minu ema meelde, kes tegi ilmselt samamoodi! Aga see oli Snape, kes oma raamatusse kirjutas - Lihtsalt lükka neil besoaar kõrist alla. Ta andis mu emale nõu seda teha! Nad said pärast veel omavahel läbi! Kuni mu isa seitsmendal aastal välja ilmus..._

Harry ei tundnud, et ta oleks oma emast veel rohkem mälestusi vaadata tahtnud. ta sai päris hästi aru, miks need Snape'ile veel suuremat depressiooni tekitavad. Ta ohkas, võttis pudeli ja mõttesõela kätte ning kõndis tagasi majja, kus Hagrid üritas endiselt Snape'i alla tulema ja sööma saada.

Aeglaselt, vastumeelselt kõndis Harry trepist üles. "Mine sina alla," ütles ta Hagridile. "Alusta õhtusöögiga. Mul on vaja temaga rääkida ja kui ta lõpuks ei söö, siis vähemalt mina söön küll."

Hagrid noogutas ja lahkus magamistoast. Harry kutsus accioga tooli ning istus voodi kõrvale, kus Snape jälle näoga seina poole pikutas. "Ta ei meeldinud sulle, eksole?" ütles ta rahulikult. "Või vähemalt mõnikord."

Voodil lebava kangestunud kuju poolt kostis vastuseks täielik vaikus. Harry laskis sellel kesta, kuni Snape lõpuks ütles, "Kellest sa räägid?"

"Minu emast. Lily Evansist. Aga sa teadsid seda niigi. Sellepärast sa panid mälestused temast pudelisse."

"Sul pole mingit õigust vaadata, mis seal pudelis on. See on isiklik."

"Mitte päris. See on minu pudel. Mina selle ostsin ja kõik mis seal sees on, on minu oma."

"Sa andsid selle mulle."

"Millal ma seda tegin?" Harry toeatas vastu tooli seljatuge ning tõstis parema jala üle vasaku põlve.

"Pärast seda kui see ära sai parandatud. Sa tõid nad mõlemad siia ja andsid mulle. Nad pole sinu omad, nad on minu omad. Sul pole mingit õigust neid vaadata."

"Aga ma vaatasin. Mis nüüd saab?"

"Unusta ära mida sa nägid. Need on minu mälestused mitte sinu omad."

"Aga see on minu ema. Sa ei saa tahta, et ma oma ema unustaksin. Kas sina suudaks oma ema unustada?"

"Ma ei taha oma ema unustada vaid sinu oma."

"Sa ütlesid Dumbledore'ile, et sa armastasid teda."

"Kes sulle seda ütles?"

"Sina ütlesid. See oli mälestustes, mis sa mulle andsid kui sa suremas olid."

Snape paistis voodil kahanevat, õlad tõmbusid kaela ümber küüru. "Ma ei mäleta seda," ütles ta.

"Muidugi sa ei mäleta," ütles Harry. "Sa panid selle pudelisse koos kõigi teistega, mida sa meenutada ei taha, aga sa tead, et see on tõsi."

"On tõsi, et ma ütlesin Dumbledore'ile. See, mida ma Dumbledore'ile ütlesin, ei olnud tõsi."

"Ma ei suuda uskuda, et kusagil sisimas sügaval sinu sees sa teda ei armastanud. Kuidas sa muidu oleks suutnud teha, mida sa..."

Snape pööras ümber ja vaatas Harry poole, nägu emotsioonidest väändunud, aga kas oli see raev või ängistus, oli võimatu öelda. "Kas sa ei saa aru, mida ma tegin?" sülgas ta Harry poole. "Kas sa ei saa aru või? Ma lukustasin kõik temasse puutuva uste taha kinni ja petsin ennast peaaegu kaks aastakümmet. Potter, sinu ema oli kuri manipuleeriv nõid! Ta kasutas mind ära omaenda eesmärkide saavutamiseks, mängis minuga nagu mingit ennasttähtsustavat mängu ning heitis mu huntidele kui ma enam tema ego ei suutnud rahuldada. Potter! Vaata mulle otsa! Kuula ja jäta meelde! Ma vihkan sinu ema!"

Hetkeks plahvatas Harrys tõeline Gryffindori viha ning ta tahtis rusikate abil Snape'i näo ümber korraldada. Ta saavutas siiski selle üle kontrolli, öeldes endale, et ta ei tea kõike, ta polnud kõike näinud. Kui ta rääkima hakkas, oli ta hääl rahulik. "Olgu. Sa vihkasid teda. Ta nõudis sinult võimatuid asju ja ta ei toetanud sind, kui sa teda vajasid. Ilmselt on sul õigus teda vihata."

Snape'i silmad läksid pilukile. "Kas sa ei kavatse minuga selle üle vaielda? Kas sa ei hakkagi teda kaitsma? Ta oli ikkagi sinu ema."

"Milleks?" ütles Harry vastu. "niipalju kui ma aru saan, on sul õigus. Ta tõepoolest kohtles sind halvasti. Seda oli kummaline vaadata."

"Ta kasutas mind algusest peale ära. Ta kasutas mind selleks, et Petunia suhtes üleolekut tunda."

"Selle koha pealt ma sinuga ei vaidle. See oli üsna ilmselge."

Jalgu voodilt maha visates istus Snape üles. "Mul on siis õigus? Mul on õigus tunda nii nagu ma tunnen?"

"Ma ei saa sulle selles suhtes vastu vaielda," tunnistas Harry. "Ma nägin mälestusi, mõningaid neist vähemalt. Igat asja saab mitme külje pealt vaadata."

"Hagrid!" hüüdis Snape püsti tõustes ja ukse poole liikudes. "Kuhu see õhtusöök jääb? Kas sa kavatsed meil kõigil nälgida lasta?"

Õhtusööki võis vaevu edukaks pidada, kuna toit oli suurepärane, aga seltskond polnud seda mitte. Harry tahtis rääkida pudelis olevatest mälestustest, Hagrid tahtis ohutute teemade juures püsida ning Snape ei tahtnud üleüldse rääkida. Karjusepirukas, sparglipuding, värskekapsasalat ning maasikatarretis söödi kõik ära suhtelises vaikuses ning siis tõusis Snape äkitselt püsti ning suundus tagaukse poole.

"Kuhu sa lähed?" nõudis Hagrid.

"Bundimunid," vastas Snape silmist kadudes.

Hagrid jäi kööki kraamima ning Harry järgnes Snape'ile aeda. Pappkast bundimunidega oli asetatud ühele kasvuhoone riiulitest. Snape avas ukse ning seisis lävel sisse vaadates.

"Ega nad jalga lasknud ole?" küsis Harry tema tagant lähemale kõndides.

Snape vastas pilkava norsatusega. "Nad on madalama astme organismid, Potter. Seened. Samblikud. Oled sa kunagi jooksvat seent näinud? Või roomavat? Vonklevat? Millimeetri võrragi mistahes suunas liikumas?"

"Aga neil on silmad."

"Nojah. Ja sina muidugi kasutad saja meetri sprindiks oma silmamunasid. Silmad ei ole motoorsete võimetega liikmed. Sa ilmselt kasutad mõtlemiseks oma Y kromosoomi."

"Misasi see on?" küsis Harry.

"See, mille sa oma isalt said. James oli samuti nõrk maagiliste olendite alal."

"Ega sa mitte herboloogiat ei mõtle?"

"Kummalisel kombel, Potter, on see lehkav laik sinuga lähemalt sugulane kui samblaga. On mõningad asjad, mis pole ei loomad ega taimed. Roheline osa on muidugi taimne. Vetikad. See on sümbiootiline suhe. Sellepärast on see tegelikult samblik. Seen pluss vetikad."

Snape hoidis kasti kaant nõnda, et ainult natuke valgust pääses sisse. Harry seisis varbaotstel, et üle tema õla piiluda. "ma arvasin, et see on lihtsalt roheline seen," märkis ta.

"Mis looduses tema värvi roheliseks teeb?" küsis Snape. "Klorofüll. Seda leidub ainult taimedes. Rohelisi seeni pole olemas. Ainult võlur suudab midagi rohelist vaadata ning seda seeneks nimetada."

"Miks professor Sprout seda meile kunagi ei seletanud?"

"Samal põhjusel, miks sa sulega pärgamendile kirjutad ja miks ükski su sõpradest ei oska telefoni kasutada. Need pole üksnes mugud, keda Saladuse Statuut teadmatuses hoiab; sestsaadik kui statuut kehtestati, oleme me 1689. aastasse pidama jäänud. Ainus anaomaalia on auruveduri olemasolu." Snape pilutas silmi. "Ma vean kihla, et selle puhul on tegu Dumbledore'i sahkerdamisega - ilmselt ütles ta kooli hoolekogule, et Sir Isaac Newton on selle leiutajaks. Nood ei saaks vahest niikuinii aru."

Samal ajal kui ta rääkis, uuris Snape kasti sisemust ja põhjaalust. Bundimunid olid juba natuke oma sekreeti poorilisele materjalile eritanud ning tumedad nired kulgesid mööda papist põhja. "Mine küsi Hagridilt, et ta annaks sulle köögist kõige suurema klaasist küpsetusvormi," ütles Snape Harryle. "See kraam on väärtusetu, kui see millegi muuga seguneb."

Selleks ajaks kui Harry kandilise klaasnõuga tagasi jõudis, oli Snape võtnud tüki traatvõrku ning kastipõhja sellega asendanud ning võtnud viis väikest puhast lillepotti. Ta asetas potid klaasnõusse - neli nurkadesse ja üks keskele - selle peale asetas ta traatvõrgu ning paigutas bundimunid ja nende ehitusprügi võrgule ning kattis selle kõik pappkastiga kinni.

"Nõnda," ütles ta rahulolevalt kui oli sellega ühele poole saanud, "sekreet peaks nüüd alla klaasnõusse tilkuma, kust ma selle kerge vaevaga kokku saan korjata. Ma lasen Hagridil selle homme üle vaadata. See sobib kindlasti ajutiseks elukohaks ja võibolla tüütab isegi püsivalt."

"Mille jaoks sa seda kasutad?" küsis Harry. Kuigi talle tundus bundimunide ainitine pilk mõnevõrra kõhedusttekitav, oli kogu operatsioon oma geniaalsuses tema tähelepanu haaranud.

"Puhastusvahenditeks," vastas Snape. "Eriti kasulikud on need vana kogunenud mustuse vastu. Parim osa on see, et sul ei pea nende kasutamiseks võluvõimeid olema. Pole mürgine, pole söövitav ning on suurepärane seenetapja - irooniline, et poolseen eritab seenitapvat sekreeti..."

"Kas nüüd on kõik valmis?"

"Tänaseks küll."

"Tore, sest ma tahaks natuke juttu ajada." Harry valmistus plahvatuseks, mis tõenäoliselt sellele ettepanekule järgneb.

Snape tõmbus natuke eemale, silmad pilukil, pead just nõnda palju tahapoole kallutades, et selle kalle andis talle üleoleva põlglikkuse ilme. "Vaevalt ma sul rääkimist saan takistada," ütles ta. "Aga seda ära küll looda, et ma sind kuulan."

See oli Harry jaoks ilmutus. Kui tema vanemad olid viimati Snape'i näinud, oli just niisugune see nägu, mida nemad nägid - noor, kahvatu, valvel ja kaitseasendis, kibestunud ja solvunud, juba seda libedat teed mööda allapoole kulgemas, mis ta lõpuks Voldemorti siseringi jüngrite hulka viis, valmis Dumbledore'i kõige hävitavamaks relvaks vormimiseks - peen mõrtsukalik pistoda, palgamõrvari teras, mis leiab vastase südame enne kui see arugi saab, et teda on rünnatud.

"Tegelikult," ütles Harry rahulikult, "lootsin mina peamiselt just kuulata."

"No siis tuleb küll vaikne õhtu," pures Snape vastu, pööras siis kannal ringi ning kõndis läbi aia majja tagasi.

Hagridil oli tee valmis. "Räägi mulle Dumbledore'ist," küsis Harry temalt, köögilaua taga olevasse tooli libisedes samal ajal kui Snape läks eesruumi, kust ta, nagu Harry suurepäraselt teadis, võis pealt kuulata, ilma et ta seda silmnähtavalt teeks.

"Ega mul põle suur miskit rääkida, mida sa juba ei tea," ütles Hagrid tassi teed kallates, millele Harry lisas piima ja suhkrut. "Tahad kah tassikest?" hüüdis Hagrid Snape'ile, saades vastuseks ebamäärase heli, mida ta 'jah'ina tõlgendas. Ta viis teise tassi eesruumi ja tuli tagasi. "Mina ei tundnud professorit enne kui ma ise õpilane olin, nii et ma ei saa tema kohta midagi selle eelse aja kohta öelda. Ta oli minu vastu alati kena ja õiglane."

"Seda sellepärast, et sa oled Gryffindor!" hüüdis Snape eestoast.

"Sina ei osale selles jutuajamises!" hüüdis Hagrid vastu. "Ise loobusid!"

"See on minu maja! Ma teen mida tahan!"

Hagrid pilgutas Harryle silma. "Ma rohkem karjuma ei hakka!" vastas ta Snape'ile. "Kui sa tahad pealt kuulata, siis pead lähemale tulema!" Siis tasandas ta oma hääle peaaegu sosistamiseks. "Slytherinid näevad alati kõige taga tüssamist. Kui sa minu arvamust teada tahad, siis on nad üks igavene punt viripille."

"Oh, jah!" Snape toetus vastu köögi uksepiita. "Küsi Flitwicki käest! Isegi sinul tuleb tunnistada, et Richard Turpin oli palju parem valik koolivanemaks kui Pompöösne Percy. Charlie'l oli vähemalt nõnda palju aru peas, et sellest loobuda, aga ma vannun, et Dumbledore oleks isegi Fredi ja George'i koolivanemaks teinud teiste inimestega vähimalgi määral arveatamata, kui ta oleks neid teineteisest eristada osanud. See poleks olnud esimene kord, kui vanemhuligaan isegi prefektidest üle hüpates koolivanemaks saab. Ja kas sul on natukenegi aimu, kui kaua minul ja Flitwickil kulus, et McGonagall selle Ronaldi asja suhtes maha rahustada? Dumbledore oli täielik õudus personalitöö koha pealt!"

"mis Ronaldi asjas?" purskas Harry välja, korraga hoopis teisel tasemel vägagi huvitatud.

"Weasley," seletas Snape. "Temast sai teie viiendal aastal Gryffindori prefekt. Ma olen kindel, et sa panid seda tähele."

"Panin küll." nppgutas Harry tusaselt. "Dumbledore arvas, et minul on liiga palju muid probleeme, et mulle seda ülesannet veel kõigele lisaks kaela laduda." Ta vahtis mornilt oma kiiresti jahtuvasse teekruusi.

"Ha!" sülitas Snape pahatahtliku irvitusega välja. "Sellal kui sina direktoriga neid salajutte vahetasid, kas ta juhtus sulle mainima, et see ei olnud üldse tema asi seda otsust teha?"

Harry pea hüppas püsti. "Millest sa räägid? Ma arvasin et..."

"Prefektid valitakse majavanemate poolt. Selleks tööks on tarvis kedagi, kes on parasjagu intelligentne, saab reeglitest aru ning on üleüldiselt meeldiv ning terve maja poolt respekteeritud, mitte ainult nende oma õppeaasta piires. Just nõnda oli Malfoy Zabinist üle, kes on väike ülbe siti..."

"Sa tahad öelda, et professor McGonagall ei tahtnud Roni?" Kuigi pitsitus Roni eelistamise pärast oli ammu järele andnud, oli sellest küllalt järel, et Harry sellest uudisest heameelt tunneks. Ta hakkas isegi naeratama.

"Muidugi mitte! Mis sa arvad, mis sorti majavanem McGonagall on?" Snape oli selleks ajaks kööki astunud ning kallas endale uut tassitäit teed. "Ta tahtis Dean Thomast."

Järgnenud vaikuses, tundis Harry Hagridi lainetena kiirgavat sümpaatiat, samas kui Snape'i enesega rahulolu lausa noris parajat lõuahaaki. Oma ego hetkeks kõrvale jättes suutis Harry küsimuse esitada. "Miks?"

"Miks? Sest Longbottom oli autoriteedipositsioonil ettekujutamatu ning Finnigan on kloun. Ja mis sinusse puutub, siis oskad sa mulle nimetada kasvõi pool tosinat sinust nooremat õpilast peale Weasley tüdruku?"

Pärast meeleheitlikku katset viie nimega välja tulles raputas Harry kurvalt pead.

"Kahju," ütles Snape. "Samas tunneb Malfoy igat viimast kui SLytherini maja õpilast."

"Kas sa tahad öelda," ütles Harry pärast seda kui oli selge, et Hagrid ei kavatse lünka täita, "et professor Dumbledore sundis professor McGonagalli Roni prefektiks tegema?" Ta võttis Snape'i kergitatud kulme ning peakallutust jaatava vastusena. "Miks?" Tal oli tunne, et ta saab seda küsimust sageli esitama.

"Fööniksi ordu," vastas Snape lihtsalt. "Weasley ja Granger mõlemad teadsid sellest; Thomas ei teadnud. Pea meeles, proua Weasley vennad olid esialgse ordu liikmed, nii et tema oli sellest juba aastaid teadnud ning härra Weasley töötas ministeeriumis Dumbledore'i lavataguse jõuna juba enne seda kui Must Isand esimest korda langes. Dumbledore uskus alati, et ta tuleb tagasi ning tahtis, et inimesed oleks strateegilistel kohtadel isegi nõnda madalal tasandil kui kooli prefektid. Weasley pesakond oli suurepärane, välja arvatud Charlie, kes ei tahtnud seda tööd ning Fred ja George, kes tegid end jultunult sobimatuks. Minul vedas, et Malfoy oli selle töö jaoks kõige sobilikum õpilane Slytherinis, sest Dumbledore oleks mind sundinud niikuinii teda määrama, et mind Musta Isanda juures heas kirjas hoida - vähemalt niikaua kui Malfoyd polnud soosingut kaotanud. Dumbledore'i jaoks oli kõik strateegia, taktika ja poliitika. Kool oli teisejärguline."

See oli uus viis asjadele vaadata, kasutada kooli sõjas Voldemortiga. "Kas sellepärast tegigi professor Dumbledore minu isa koolivanemaks?" küsis Harry. "Remus ütles, et tema oli olnud nende aasta Gryffindori prefekt. Ma natuke imestasin selle üle."

"Ma ei tea," ütles Snape trotslikult. "Ma ei mäleta." Ta rüüpas teed ning asetas siis tassi ja alustassi lauale.

Harry istus edasi ning pidi üles vaatama, et Snape'i nägu näha. "Ma hakkan sellest vanadusest natuke ära väsima," ütles ta püsti tõustes. Nad olid ühepikkused.

"Suurepärane. Lõpeta küsimuste esitamine ja mina lõpetan vabandamise."

Vastupandamatu jõud põrnitses kõigutamatut objekti ning proovis uuesti. "Ütle, miks sa minu emaga lahku läksid."

"Ma arvasin, et seda sa nägid. Mul on meeles, et ma viskasin su oma kabinetist välja."

Nüüd oli Harry juba kindlamal pinnal. "Ma nägin, mida Sirius ja minu isa sulle tegid pärast mustade jõudude eksamit ning ma nägin sinu jutuajamist minu emaga hiljem samal õhtul, aga see polnud siis, kui te lahku läksite. Ma tean, et te olite kuuendal aastal endiselt koos."

Snape'i silmis välkus ebakindlus. "Kust sa sellise idee said?"

"Sinu edasijõudnute nõiajookide õpik oli peaaegu aasta otsa minu käes kui sa mäletad? Kui me töötasime Golpalotti kolmanda seaduse kallal, ei suutnud ma segatud mürki analüüsida, aga sa olid raamatusse kirjutanud _Lükka neile lihtsalt besoaar kurku!_ Kui ma Slughornile besoaari näitasin, ütles ta, et ma olen samasugune nagu mu ema. Ma tean, et sinul endal poleks Golpalottiga mingeid raskusi olnud, järelikult pidid sa selle märkuse kirjutama selleks et teda aidata. Kuuendal aastal olite te veel endiselt sõbrad."

Snape uuris hetkeks Harry nägu. "Sa oled natuke nutikam kui ma arvasin," ütles ta. "Me lõpetasime teineteisega läbikäimise ning suuremas osas isegi teineteisega rääkimise seitsmenda aasta alguse paiku."

"Kui ta hakkas mu isaga käima."

"Ei, lahkuminek tuli kõigepealt. Siis hakkas ta Jamesiga käima."

Seda polnud Harry oodanud. "mis siis juhtus?"

Köögi seinte ja lae suunas ringi vahtides Snape ohkas. "See juhtus," ütles ta. "See muutis kõik."

Tükid sobitusid kokku, mõistatusest järjekordset tükki paljastades. "Sinu vanaema. See oli see aeg, kui ta suri. Mugud ründasid nõida, keda nad olid eluaeg tundnud..."

"ma tahtsin kõiki maha tappa," ütles Snape kummalise osavõtmatusega, mis iseloomustab teadmist, kui mälestus puudub, "ning Musta Isanda jüngrid Slytherini majas kasutasid seda enda huvides ära. Iroonia on selles, et Sirius Black vihkas mind selle eest, et tema arvates püüdsin ma tema venda surmasööjate hulka värvata, kui samal ajal tema vend oli juba surmasööja ning püüdis mind värvata. Kaks minu magala toakaaslastest olid selles rühmas kes külaelanikke Imperiuse alla panemas käisid. Regulus võis ka seal hulgas olla. Sa rääkisid mulle, et Regulus suri Mustale Isandale vastu hakates, aga Wilkesi ja Rosieri sain mina kätte."

"Nad surid aasta enne Voldemorti langust," ütles Harry, meenutades oma esimest kogemust mõttesõela mälestusega.

"Jah," ütles Snape, näol kerge jäine naeratus, "Ma arvan, et Dumbledore sai aru, kui ta selle vihje sai, et see oli... väga isiklik. Mind polnud kohal nende lõppu tunnistamas. Kättemaks on parim külmroana serveeritult."

"Kas sa võiks seda mulle näidata?" küsis Harry.

"Miks ma seda peaks tegema?" küsis Snape.

"Sest mitte keegi ei mõista mida sa tegid. See tähendab, ma tean, et sa töötasid Dumbledore'i heaks ja et sa pakkusid infot, aga keegi ei tea, mille kohta see käis, mida sa tegema pidid või mida sa meile andsid. Dumbledore teadis, aga... Noh, tema on nüüd portree ja see paistab teda piiravat."

"Siis küll mitte, kui mina direktor olin," turtsatas Snape. "Seesama kamandav tõbras nagu alati."

Harry oleks hea meelega seda mõtet edasi arendanud, aga ta tegeles juba järgmise teemaga. "Ja siis oli meil Sirius..." Teisel pool lauda tõmbas Hagrid hinge, aga ei öelnud midagi.

"Mis siis Siriusest?"

_Ettevaatust_... mõtles Harry. _Ta on konksu otsas... ära lase tal minema pääseda..._ "Ta oli kindel, et sa liialdasid oma ordu heaks töötamise raskusega. Polsterdasid oma positsiooni kui nii võib öelda. Ta ei uskunud, et sa kunagi tegelikult ohtlikus olukorras olid."

"Sirius Black," kuulutas Snape autoritaarse hoiakuga, "oli võimetu märkama igasugust panust, mis polnud tehtud tema enda või tema sõprade poolt. Või õigemini ainsuses - sõbra. Rohkem sõpru tal tegelikult kunagi ei olnudki. Kui Regulus poleks mängus olnud, oleks Sirius võinud olla minu parim liitlane sinu tulevast ema ja isa lahus hoidma. Selleks et Regulust päästa püüdis ta mind hävitada ning tasandas sellega Jamesi/Lily suhtele teed. Niisugused on emotsionaalselt tasakaalutute vaimsed mahhinatsioonid."

"Nii et sinu töö oli tõepoolest ohtlik?" Siriuse teemal lällamine võis oodata.

"Potter, Musta Isanda teenimine oli ohtlik. Tema järel spioneerimine oli suitsiidne." Snape paistis korraga otsusele jõudvat. "Kas lähme eestuppa? See ülearu tahke liha vajab pikaliheitmise kohta ja mõttesõel on samuti seal..."

Ei Harry ega Hagrid vajanud edasist veenmist. Vähem kui minuti pärast olid nad koos diivanil pikutava Snape'iga eestoas. Harry eemaldas mõttesõela Snape'i sisaldava mälestuse ning tema ja Hagrid kummardusid mõttesõelda kohale, et udusse astuda...

Kolm vaatlejat vaatasid, kuidas noor Snape, kusagil kloonitud keha ja mõttesõela Snape'i vanuse vahepeal - ilmselt umbes üheksateistkümnene - astus Londoni lääneosas asuvasse hoonesse. Ta kirjutas ennast igivana uksehoidja silma all registreerimisraamatusse sisse ning pööras parempoolsesse koridori. Ümberringi oli ka teisi inimesi, kes kõik suutsid talle otsa vaatamast hoiduda. Koridorist sai laskuv kaldtee, mis viis noore Snape'i tänavapinnast madalamale musta ukse juurde. Seal ta peatus. Tema nägu oli kahvatum kui tavaliselt, tema silmad hirmuärevusest avali, hingamine lühike ja terav ning käsi, mis uksenupu poole sirutus, värises. Sügava hingetõmbega pööras ta uksenuppu ning astus sisse.

Ruumis sees oli kõik peale kitsa valgussõõri ruumi keskel musta värvi. Snape'i mälestus astus valgusringi ning põlvitas, nüüd silmad kinni oodates.

Voldemort oli kohal. Ta mitte ei astunud sisse, vaid valgussõõr avardus vaevumärgatavalt ning hõlmas nüüd ka troonitaolist tooli, kus ta juba kohal istus. See oli helitu, mõistatuslik ning seatud noortel ja naiivsetel mõistust peast ära ehmatama. Justkui eikusagilt kõneles kõrge külm hääl. "Sa naasid varakult. Sa ei too häid uudiseid."

Põlvitav Snape ei tõstnud kordagi silmi. Tema hääl värises hirmust ning ta vastas, "Ei, isand. Ma olen läbi kukkunud."

Ruum pulseeris pikas vaikuses. Armutus ringis hoituna väänas Snape oma saledaid käsi. Temast pääses valla hirmuohe, kuid ta silmad jäid põrandale liimituks. Harryle meenutas see liblikakoguja kogusse nõelaga torgatud koiliblikat.

"Sa ei tule vabandustega," pomises Voldemort kurjakuulutava paitusega hääles. "Sinu karistus on seetõttu kergem."

Needus oli mitteverbaalne. Äkiline valu tabas mälestuse Snape'i sepahaamri jõuga ning ta kukkus ettepoole, põrandal vääneldes ja agoonias karjudes. Valu tabas tema pead, kõhtu, selga - sest ta haaras meelekohtadest, kõhust ning seljast sellal kui see tema keha tabas - ning korraga oli see läbi. Ta lebas intervjuerimisruumi põrandal oiates ja õhku ahmides.

"Nüüd kõnele, missuguseid vigu sa tegid." Harry üllatuseks kõlas Voldemorti hääl rahuliku ja asjalikuna.

Noor Snape nuuksus. Valu polnud selgelt koos needusega lõppenud. "Ma järgnesin talle liiga lähedal. Ma kuulasin pealt vestlust teise kandidaadiga ja mind avastati."

See oli stseen, mida Harry oli ammu igatsenud näha. Ta astus lähemale, ignoreerides mõttesõela Snape'i, kes jälgis toimuvat halvastivarjatud halvakspanuga.

"Missugune see teine kandidaat oli?" küsis Voldemort.

"Nägija. Ta läks transsi..." Kummalisel kombel ei paistnud Snape olevat veel taibanud, et tema pääsemine on sessamas kohtumises.

"Sa kuulsid ettekuulutust. Kes see nägija oli?"

Teismeline Snape liigutas oma keha nõnda, et ta oli taas põlvili. "Ta väitis, et on Cassandra Trelawney tütre-tütretütar. Paistis, et Dumbledore polonud temast huvitatud kuni ta transsi läks ning hakkas ette kuulutama."

"See ei olnud mingi trikk."

"Ma ei usu." See polnud õige vastus, sest mälestuse Snape karjatas ning haaras õuduses taas kätega kõhust. "Tema hääl muutus," nuuksus ta, "kriipivaks ja madalaks. Ma ei usu, et ta oleks suutnud seda teeselda."

"Mida ta ütles?"

Vaikimine oleks surma tähendanud. Mälestuse Snape valis elu. "See, kellel on võim Mustast Isandast võitu saada, läheneb... Sündinud neile, kes on kolm korda talle vastu astunud, sündinud kui seitsmes kuu hääbub... Siis mind segati ja ma ei kuulnud lõppu."

Heldelt võeti ta tunnistust tõesena. "Kas Dumbledore küsitles sind?" küsis Voldemort, põhjustades uuriva valutorkega oma teenri uue valukarje.

"Natuke. Baarman kinnitas, et ta segas mu pealtkuulamist ning et ma ei kuulnud midagi. Ma arvan, et Dumbledore ei tule selle pealegi, et ma üldse midagi ettekuulutusest kuulsin."

Voldemort toetas selja vastu seljatuge, rahulolev naeratus huulil. "See on huvitav. Suurepärase juhuse tõttu oled sa oma eksimuse heastanud ning toonud mõnevõrra kasuliku kingituse. Sellel põhjusel jääd edasise karistuseta. Pöördu nüüd tagasi oma kohustuste juurde."

"Jah, Isand. Suur tänu, Isand." Mälestuse Snape tõusis, kummardas ning lahkus ruumist. Mälestus oli läbi.

Harry pöördus mõttesõela Snape'i poole, kes vaatas teda kalkuleeriva ilmega. "Kas see oligi kõik?" nõudis Harry. "Mis edasi sai?"

"Midagi," vastas omaenda mälupiltideta isiksus. "Mina läksin tagasi oma töö juurde. Kui aus olla, olin ma tänulik, et hullemini ei läinud. Must isand oli mõistev ja helde. Mina olin teda alt vedanud ning olin suurema karistuse ära teeninud, aga ta nägi minu kavatsusi ning võttis vastu, mida ma suutsin pakkuda. Sel hetkel oleks ma valmis olnud tema eest surema."

"See on haiglane," kinnitas Harry.

"Miks nii? Ma ootasin surma ja mind säästeti. Ma olin tänulik. Mis selles haiglast on?"

"Ta oli kuri. Kurjus ise. Ja sa reetsid talle minu ema!"

Mõttesõela Snape pani käed rinnale risti. "Ja kuidas ma seda sinu meelest tegin? Kas tead, mis kuupäev see oli? See oli 31. oktoober 1979. See oli täpselt üheksa kuud enne sinu sündi. Keegi ei teadnud, et su ema on rase. Pagan võtaks, su ema ilmselt ise ka ei teadnud, et ta on rase. Nõnda palju kui mina kuulsin, võis see osa vabalt juba toimunud sünnile viidata. Sõna 'läheneb' tavaliselt ei tähenda 'hakkab sündima'. Dumbledore on samuti juulis sündinud, et sa teaksid. See oleks vabalt võinud hoopis teda tähendada."

"Dumbledore'i vanemad polnud kolm korda Voldemortile vastu astunud!"

"Sinu vanemad polnud seda samuti. Järgneva üheksa kuu jooksul oli neil veel üksjagu vastuastumist teha. Selleks ajaks kui sina sündisid, tegi see kokku kolm korda, aga mitte veel tolle Halloweeni ajal."

"Aga sa ikkagi reetsid kellegi lapse!"

"Mitte tingimata; ma juba ütlesin sulle seda. 'Läheneb' ei tähenda tavaliselt, et 'hakkab sündima'. Fraas 'sündinud kui seitsmes kuu hääbub' ei ole ajaspetsiifiline - see võis tähendada nii minevikku kui tulevikku - ning kõne all olev proua nägija oli ilmselge nõdrameelne. See oli Must Isand, kes otsustas, et see viitab lähitulevikule ning astus samme, et elimineerida ettekuulutatud ajal sündinud laps. Kulus kuid, enne kui selgus, et sinu ema rasedus võib õigesse ajavahemikku juhtuda."

"Mistahes laps?" küsis Harry, kellele see seletuse osa oli kõige sügavama mulje jätnud.

"Muidugi. Sina polnud ainuke, keda ta sel õhtul rünnata kavatses. Longbottom oli samuti nimekirjas."

Seda oli Dumbledore talle juba öelnud. "Seda ma tean," ütles Harry. "Neville sündis päev enne mind. Aga Voldemort valis minu."

"Kes sulle seda ütles?" küsis Snape, kuigi oli selge, et tal oli vastus juba teada.

"Kas ta siis sellepärast ei tulnudki tol Halloweeni ööl minu pärast ning märkis mind kogemata kombel ära kui endaga võrdse? Sellepärast, et ta otsustas, et mina olen tema jaoks ohtlik."

Mõttesõela Snape'i nägu väändus kergelt otsekui mõnitavat kommentaari tagasi hoides. "Ma jätan selle mälestuse siia," teatas ta. "See ei kuulu mu lemmikute hulka. Ma olen kindel, et sa tahad seda mõned korrad veel vaadata, eriti algust."

Harry hakkas ütlema, "Ma ei nautinud seda!" aga Snape oli juba läinud. Harry vaatas Hagridi poole, kelle kohaloleku oli ta peaaegu unustanud. Poolhiiglase nägu oli peidetud hiiglasliku taskurätiku taha. "Kas sinuga on kõik korras, Hagrid?" küsis Harry lähemale minnes ja kätt Hagridi käele asetades.

"Ma ei teadnud," nuuksus Hagrid. "Kui ta sel päeval minu juurde tuli, nii väsinud ja omadega läbi, et Dumbledore'i Voldemorti plaanidest hoiatada, ma ei teadnud, et see on see, mille juurde ta võib tagasi minna. Ma ei usu, et ta seda kunagi Dumbledore'ilegi rääkis."

"Mina ka ei usu," ütles Harry, "kuigi ma kujutan ette, et Dumbledore oskas arvata. Lähme. Ta tahab, et ma ta kehasse tagasi paneksin."

Kui nad kahekesi mõttesõelast lahkusid, said nad aru, et Snape'i tema kehasse tagasi panna polegi tarvis. Ei Snape'i ega keha polnud kusagil majas. Väljas oli hiline suvepäike mägede taha libisenud ning viimane punase ja oranži vine kuhtus halliks. Snape oli aias ning vaatas üles Weetsi mäe harja poole. Harry ja Hagrid ühinesid temaga.

Pärast vaikushetke ütles Snape vaikselt, "Nanal oli öökull. Ta oli üpris vana ja ta nimi oli Nelson. Mul ei tulnud kunagi pähe pärast tema surma lindu otsima minna."

"Kas sa arvad, et ta on ikka veel kusagil seal?" küsis Harry.

"Öökullid ei ela nõnda kaua. See võib kohutav olla kui kogu su elu nõnda hetkega puruneb. Ma loodan, et ta leidis mingi koha kuhu minna. Ta hakkas jahi pidamiseks juba liiga vanaks jääma."

Nad kolmekesi seisid vaikselt üha tihenevas hämaruses ning Harry leinas omaenda öökulli Hedwigit, kes oli vähemasti kiiresti surnud. Ta oli aru saanud, et on hullemaid asju kui kiire surm.

Snape pööras järsku ümber ning kõndis tagasi köögiukse juurde. "Ma lähen voodisse," teatas ta üle terve aia. "Kui sa tingimata pead oma külaskäiku ebaviisakalt pikendama, Potter, siis eesmises magamistoas on voodi." Ta jõudis ukseni ja kadus sisse.

"See on samm õiges suunas," kommenteeris Hagrid hetke pärast. "Sa said küllakutse."

"Nalja teed või?" ütles Harry. "Ta just praegu ütles, et ma pole teretulnud."

"Mina sinu asemel laseks oma kõrvu kontrollida," oli kõik mis Hagrid vastas. "Hääd ööd, Harry." Tema läks samuti majja, et eestoas magama minna. Hetke pärast järgnes Harry talle allaandva õlakehitusega ning läks trepist üles teisele korrusele ja vaatas ringi.

See oli esimene kord kui Harry Snape'i majale korralikult pilgu peale heitis. Köök oli kuidagi teistsugune tundunud, ülejäänuga seostamata, nagu oleks see olnud seal palju kauem. Ülemine korrus oli kummaline, korsten tõusis otse läbi maja keskkoha, nii et toad tuli selle ümber sättida. Taga oli väike magamistuba, mida Snape ise kasutas, mis võiski vanasti tema tuba olla, kui ta vanaemal külas käis. Oli olemas ka väike vannituba. _Huvitav, kas see on maagiline_, mõtles Harry _või on siin mingi septiline süsteem olemas?_ Snape'i puhul oli võimatu öelda.

Ta läks suuremasse magamistuppa, mis oli ilmselt olnud Snape'i vanaema magamistuba. Siin polnud mitte mingisugust kujundust. Seinad olid värvimata krohvist ning aknaid ei katnud kardinaribagi. Kogu mööbel, mis seal üldse oli, oli ühte nurka lükatud. Harry tõstis kaks puutooli kitsalt metallraamiga voodilt maha ning proovis madratsit. See oli magamise koht ja ei midagi enamat. Väikese kummuti sahtlites olid kulunud voodilinad.

Harry tegi voodi ära, käis kiires pesus vannitoas ning sättis end magama. Talle tundus otsatult kurb, et Snape ei tahtnud mingeid mälestusesemeid vanaemast siia majja. Ta jäi magama proovides ette kujutada, mismoodi see oli enne tulekahju välja näinud.

Järgmisel hommikul vara tuli Gillian jalgrattaga külla.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Kolmapäev, 7. juuli 1999_

"Ma astusin läbi vaatama, kas kõik on korras," teatas Gillian nõnda pea kui Hagrid ukse avas, sest Snape oli köögis hilist hommikusööki valmistamas.

"See tähendab, sa astusid läbi vaatama, ega ma uuesti ära pole minestanud!" hüüdis Snape pliidi juurest, kus ta pannkooke ümber pööras. "Ega ma laps pole, kas tead!"

"Selles ei tuleks küll kellelgi pähe sind süüdistada," ütles Gillian kui ta nendega tassi kohvi juures ühines, "isegi siis mitte kui sa oled ainult..."

"Meil pole meeldetuletusi tarvis. Kas sa oled juba söönud?" Snape tõstis pannkoogid soojendatud taldrikule. "Sa võid meiega koos süüa."

"Ei, aitäh. Aitab kohvist. Ma mõtlesin, et mis sul tänaseks päevaks plaanis on, sest ma arvan, et võin jälle Fredi masinat saada. Meil oli juttu sellisest väiksest asjast nagu jalgratas."

See märkus jättis nii Harry kui Hagridi suuresilmseks ja sõnatuks. Snape käitus aga, nagu oleks see kõige tavapärasem asi, mida võlurid hommikusöögilaua juures arutavad. "Suurepärane mõte. Kas sul on aimu, kust seda osta?"

"Colne'is on üks kena pood. Ma arvasin, et võiks seal proovida."

Pärast hommikusööki, mille käigus Snape pumpas Gillianilt jalgrattaid ning erinevate käikudega ratta omamise eeliseid puudutavat infot, viisid nad Gilliani aeda, et talle bundimnune ja nende uut kodu näidata. Klaaskausi põhjas oli umbes kaks teelusikatäit sekreeti, mille Snape kokku kraapis ning pudelisse pani, et limane vedelik ära ei kuivaks.

"Sellest, uskuge seda või mitte," ütles Snape neile kõigile, "saab maailma parim puhastusvahend."

Gillian naeris. "Seda pean ma nägema," ütles ta. "Kui see töötab, mis sa arvad, kas võiksid mind ka seda valmistama õpetada?"

"Ei," ütles Snape. Ta asetas pudeli riiulile ning märkas siis tema näol olevat vaikset ilmet. "Kas ma kõlasin liiga järsult?" küsis ta. "Kui, siis mitte meelega. Asi on lihtsalt selles, et mugud ei saa maagilisi aineid valmistada. Kui sa saaks, siis võiks ma sulle õpetada. Kuna sa ei saa, siis ei saa ma ka õpetada."

"Aga professor," segas Harry vahele. "Me ei kasuta ju maagiat nõiajookide tegemiseks. Miks ei peaks ta olema võimeline seda tegema?"

"Las ma vaatan... See oleks siis võlurite bioloogia 101... Oh! Kui rumal minust! Sigatüükas seda ju ei õpetata!" Snape vaatas end ümbritsevaid inimesi, keegi neist ei paistnud eriti lõbustatud. "Olgu," seletas ta viimaks. "Maagia," ütles ta Gillianile, "ei peitu võlukeppides või loitsudes, see on meie sees. Me oleme sellisena sündinud. Väiksed võlurilapsed suudavad spontaanselt võluda ja seda nad teevadki. Võlukepid üksnes fokusseerivad ja võimendavad maagiat. Sina võiksid mu võlukepiga ringi vehkida nõnda palju kui tahad, aga sinu käes oleks see ainult üks peen toigas. Mina seevastu võiks sinu üles tõsta ja kahekümne sammu kaugusele vastu seina visata, käed selja taha kinni seotud, kui mul oleks tugev veendumus, et sa mind ähvardad. Me ei kasuta loitse, kui me nõiajooke valmistame, sest sedasorti maagia mõjud kipuvad olema ajutise toimega, aga meie sisemine maagia on sellegipoolest osa nõiajoogi valmistamise protsessist."

Ilmselgelt polnud see vastus, mida Gillian oleks soovinud, aga ta suutis oma pettumust varjata. "Noh," ohkas ta, "kas läheme siis linna jalgrattajahile?"

Hagrid jäi majja, kuigi ta tunnistas, et käib arvatavasti vahepeal korra Sigatüükas paari asja üle vaatamas, nagu näiteks Kihv ja testralid. Autosse poleks ta niikuinii mahtunud ning Colne'i linna elanikud saavad ilmselt ilma teda nägemata ka suurepäraselt hakkama. Ülejäänud kolm seadsid sammud küla poole.

Snape kasutas võimalust uuendada oma lühikest tutvust jalgratastega samal ajal kui Harry vaatas halvastivarjatud kadedusega pealt. "Sa võiks ka vahepeal natuke sõita," pakkus Gillian tüki aja pärast.

"Ah, pole midagi," vastas Harry. "Las ta lõbutseb."

"Ma vean kihla," segas Snape aeglustades ja nende kahe ees seisma jäädes vahele, "et Potter ei oska jalgrattaga sõita."

"Paar päeva tagasi ei osanud sina ka," tuletas Gillian talle meelde. "Lase käia, Harry. Proovi ratast."

Pärast kobavat ajlgust ja kukjkumist ("Polegi nii lihtne nagu luud, eksole?" kommenteeris Snape salvavalt), sai Harry asjale pihta ning sõitis varsti mäest üles ja alla. Sealt peale toimus kahe noormehe vahel lahing, kumb suudab pikemaks ajaks ratta oma valdusse haarata, ning austusest Gilliani vastu ei kasutanud nad sellest võistluses võlukunsti. Ühel hetkel unustas Harry täiesti, et tema rivaal jalgratta võlude suhtes oli kunagi tema nõiajookide õpetaja ning isegi selle, et ta on paar aastakümmet vanem. Paistis, et Snape oli samuti unustanud.

Weetsmoori jõudnult istusid nad Alsopi autosse ning liikusid Colne'i poole.

Colne'is kulus natuke aega ringisõitmiseks, enne kui Gillian rattapoe üles leidis. Enne kui see aga juhtuda sai, palus Snape korraga auto peatada. Niipea kui ta seda tegi, hüppas Snape autost välja. Harry järgnes talle ning vaatas ringi. Nad olid rongijaama ees.

"Mis on?" küsis ta Snape'i kõrvale astudes, kuna Gillian jäi autosse.

"Ma tulin siia igal aastal, et Londonisse Sigatüüka ekspressile jõuda," ütles Snape. "Ja koju tulles. Alates teisest aastast käisin ma juba üksi. Ükskord tuli mul siit jalgsi koju minna, sest isa polnud saanud autoga vastu tulla. See võttis mitu tundi aega. Õnneks oli suvi ja veel piisavalt valge. Siin läheb öösiti väga pimedaks." Ta jäi vait. "Siin on muutunud," lisas ta ning pööras siis auto poole tagasi.

Jalgrattapoes viitsid nad päris palju aega ning pidasid aru maastiku üle, kus jalgratast kasutama hakatakse, selleks et õiget marki, värvi ja kõrgust välja valida. Selle arutelu poole peal otsustas Harry, et tema tahab samuti jalgratast ning lahkus korraks, et Gringottsis raha järel käia.

Ostudega ühele poole saanud, oli Harry valmis oma jalgratast auto peale tõstma, kui Snape teatas, et ta tahab oma ratast katsetada ning käib natukeseks ajaks ära. "Saame uuesti kokku minu pool," ütles ta neile.

"Kas sa tead, kuidas siit sinna sõita?" küsis Gillian. "Kas sa panid nii hästi teed tähele?"

Vaikus kinnitas tema kahtlusi. "Tead, mis teeme," pakkus Gillian. "Harry ja mina sööme lõunat, ma näitan talle linna ja ümbrust ja me saame siinsamas uuesti kokku... mis kella ajal?"

"Kell kolm. Ei, parem kell neli," ütles Snape. Ta istus ratta selga ja oligi läinud.

"Kas sa tead, kuhu ta läheb?" küsis Gillian Harry käest.

"Jah," ütles Harry. "Koju."

Nad kõndisid Gillianiga linnas ringi, siis istusid autosse ja sõitsid natuke aega ning peatusid viimaks ühe väikse lõunasöögikoha juures.

"Missugune ta õpetajana on?" küsis Gillian.

"Ma vihkasin teda," tunnistas Harry. "Sellest hetkest peale kui ma tema tundi sisse astusin, noris ta mu kallal, solvas mind, proovis mind ennast lollina tundma panna. Ma polnud ainuke. Neville'it kohtles ta veel hullemini."

"Ainult teid kahte?"

"Ei, kõiki. Ta... Üks mu parimaid sõpru on tõeliselt tark, suurepärane õpilane. Ta nimetas teda talumatuks kõigeteadjaks."

"Võiks arvata, et tal on hea meel õpilase üle, kes nõnda palju tööd teeb."

"Ta ütles talle..." Harry peatus hetkeks mustade jõudude tunnist toimunut meenutades. "Ei. Ta püüdis meid hoiatada ja minu sõber takistas teda selle juures."

"Mille suhtes hoiatada?"

"Teise õpetaja suhtes." Harry kortsutas kulme. Ta tuletas meelde ühte esimestest Snape'i mälestustest, mida ta oli pärast hingekivist kirstu saamist vaadanud, mälestust Snape'ist Dumbledore'ile seletamas, miks ta uskus, et Lupin aitas Harry kolmandal aastal Siriusel lossi pääseda. Miks ta oli kindel, et Lupin püüab Harryt tappa. Ja kuidas Dumbledore keeldus teda kuulamast.

"Tolle aasta Halloweeni ajal," ütles Harry enam iseendale kui Gillianile, "pääses Sirius lossi. Snape proovis Dumbledore'ile üleda, et Lupin on sellega seotud, Dumbledore ei võtnud teda kuulda ning järgmisel päeval... Kas see oli järgmine päev? Järgmisel võimalusel mustade jõudude tunnist kui Lupinit polnud kohal... proovis ta meile öelda, et Lupin on libahunt, et me ettevaatlikud oleksime. Ta hoiatas meid ja Hermione muudkui katkestas teda. See oli see, mis ta nii vihale ajas. Mitte sellepärast et Hermione oma teadmistega kekutas, vaid sellepärast, et tal oli tarvis meile midagi tähtsat öelda."

"Libahunt?" küsis Gillian.

"Jah," ütles Harry, "aga hea libahunt. Ja pärast seda kui nad selle spetsiaalse nõiajoogi leiutasid, oli ta ohutu isegi pärast muundumist." Hea oli sellest kellegagi rääkida ning Harry jutustas lõpuks Gillianile kogu Siriuse Azkabanist pääsemise aasta loo. Ta rääkis nõnda kaua, et nad jäid mõne minuti Snape'iga kohtumisele hiljaks. Sellest polnud lugu. Snape jäi samuti hiljaks.

"Kuidas sul läks?" küsis Harry Snape'ilt kui nad rattaid auto peale tõstsid ning ise autosse istusid.

"Ma pean ettevaatlikum olema seitsmekümnendates aastates daamide üllatamisega," vastas Snape.

"Ma mõtlesingi, et ehk lähed proua Hansonit vaatama," ütles Harry kui nad Weetsmoori poole teele asusid.

"Kust sina proua Hansonit tead?" hüüatas Snape. "Sa oled igavene nuhk."

"Ja sina oled rohkem oma mälestusi sinna pudelisse toppinud kui sa meil arvata oled lasknud kui sa ise sellele küsimusele vastata ei oska. Kõigepealt kohtasin ma proua Hansonit sinu matustel."

"Ma ei..."

"Loomulikult sa ei mäleta seda. Sa olid surnud sel ajal." Harry peast käis läbi, et see on natuke ebatavaline jutuajamine, aga ta läks sellegipoolest edasi. "Hagrid ja professor McGonagall käisid tema pool ja rääkisid talle, et sa said surma..."

"Kust nemad proua Hansonit teadsid? Kas ilmas enam mingisugust privaatsust pole..."

"Oh, rahune maha. Dumbledore teadis ja Robards teab. Paistab et te käisite temaga koos mingis küsimuses proua Hansoni juures kui sa noorem olid..."

"Toiduallergiad," vastas Snape toda intsidenti meelde tuletades. "Austrid. Olgu, järelikult keegi teadis proua Hansonist."

"Tõepoolest. Ta aitas otsustada, kuhu sind matta..."

"Kuhu ma maetud olen?"

"Pendle'i mäe jalamile. Ma korra juba ütlesin sulle seda. Päris mitu inimest olid matustel. Räägi parem oma külaskäigust."

Kummalisel kombel Snape tegigi seda. "Ma jätsin jalgratta värava juurde ja koputasin tema uksele, aga kedagi polnud kodus," ütles ta, "niisiis hakkasin ma tagasi minema. Ma olin just sillale jõudnud kui nägin teda turult tulemas, niisiis hüppasin rattalt maha ja kõndisin tema poole." Ta tegi pausi ning tema suu väändus korraks. "Kui ta mind nägi, ta karjatas ja poetas oma kotid käest. Ma kartsin juba, et ta minestab ja seal polnud mingit kohta kuhu maha istuda, niisiis võtsin ma tal käest kinni ja ütlesin, 'Kõik on korras, proua Hanson' ning ta vaatas mulle uuesti otsa ja ütles, "Sa ei olegi vaim.' Ma kinnitasin talle, et ei ole ning siis muutus ta väga kurvaks ja ütles, 'Siis pole sa Russ samuti mitte.'"

Rääkides omandas Snape'i hääl rohkem ja rohkem oma lapsepõlveaegseid kõlavärve ning Harry kuulis temas üha enam seda poissi, keda ta oli kohanud esimeses rohelisest pudelit tõmmatud mälestuses. See oli kohutavalt liigutav. "Mida sa talle ütlesid?" küsis Harry.

"Valetasin. Ma ei saanud talle ministeeriumi lugu rääkida, sest tema teab, et mul pole mingeid onusid tädisid või nende lapsi. Niisiis ütlesin ma talle, et ma olen omaenda isa."

Auto kõikus kergelt teel, aga Gillian sai ruttu selle üle kontrolli tagasi. "Mida sa ütlesid?" purskus ta naerma.

"Noh, ma ei saanud ju kuidagi sugulust salata, eksole? Igatahes mitte omaenda näoga. Niisiis ütlesin ma talle, et 'Russ' oli minu isa ja et ma tahaks tema minevikust rohkem teada saada. Ta muutus väga sentimentaalseks ja kutsus mu enda poole teed jooma. Ma tõstsin ta kotid ratta otsa ja tema ütles, et ma olen täpselt samasugune nagu mu isa. Meil oli mõnus jutuajamine, aga mul oli väga raske meeles pidada, et mina pole mina. Ma lubasin mõnikord uuesti talle külla minna."

"Kas lähed?" küsis Gillian.

"Ma arvan küll. See oli väga meeldiv ja ta paistis seda samuti nautivat. See, et mul on jalgratas, tähendab seda, et ma saan minna millal soovin. Palju mõnusam kui kõndimine, kas tead."

Selleks ajaks olid nad Weetsmoori tagasi jõudnud ning soovisid Gillianile head õhtut. Enne külast lahkumist astus Snape Ridley juurde sisse üle kontrollimata, et seal uusi seeni pole tekkinud - pood lõhnas värskelt ja puhtalt ning seenevabalt. Snape küsis üle, millal see tervishoiuameti töötaja kohale jõuab ning küsis, kas neil poleks midagi selle vastu, kui ta kohal oleks, kui ta lubab mitte vahele segada. Siis sõitsid Snape ja Harry kodu poole tagasi.

Nad sõitsid terve tee võidu ning kumbki ei kohkunud tagasi katsete eest teist teel välja tõrjuda, oli ime, et mõlemad jalgrattad veel ühes tükis olid, kui nad koju ja Hagridi juurde jõudsid. Hagrid juba ootas neid ja nägi neid teed mööda tulemas ning tõmbas maha finišijoone ning kasutas oma suurt käelaba lipuna. Harryt ajas lõpmatult närvi, et Snape võitis.

"See tuleb sellest, et ma olen noorem kui sina ja mul on paremad refleksid," narris teda Snape.

Sel õhtul hiljem, kui Snape süüa tegi, küsis Harry, "Kas sa lähed homme tõesti Ridley juurde? Sest kui sa lähed, peaksid sa mõttesõela ja pudeli kaasa võtma. Sul võib neid vaja minna."

"Mulle ei meeldi seal pudelis olla. Sa tead ju seda."

"Eks võta siis teine pudel. Seal pole mälestusi sees."

Snape raputas pead. "Must Isand oli aastaid seal sees," ütles ta. "Kes teab, kuidas see pudelile on mõjunud?"

"See on endiselt hingekivi," tuletas Harry meelde. "Kui palju mõju saaks Voldemortil selle peale olla? Kas sina mõjutasid kuidagi seda, mille sees sina olid?"

"Ja kust ma seda peaks teadma?" Snape hakkas vihaseks minema ning valas selle välja kartulite peale, mida ta parajasti pudruks tampis. "Pealegi olin mina seal ainult mõne nädala. Tema oli aastakümneid."

"Seal on suur vahe!" hüüdis Harry. "Rohelises pudelis oli terve sinu isiksus. Punases oli ainult tema oma vari."

"Pudelid olid mõeldud elavate asjade hoidmiseks. Pärast nii pikka tühjalt seismist võisid nad paljugi sellest endasse imeda, mida neis hoiti." Nüüdseks ohust eemale pääsenud kartulid jäeti laagerduma.

"Need olid katki ja parandati ära."

"Jäta nüüd, Harry," liitus Hagrid vestlusega, "tead küll, et see ei tähenda midgi. Asi on materjalis mitte selle vormis."

"Hagridil on õigus," lisas Snape. "Kui temast midagi kivisse imbus, siis on see endiselt seal."

"Kas me saame selle kuidagi järele uurida?" küsis Harry.

"Ja kuidas me seda teha saaks?"

"Mälestusega. Kui see suutis mõjutada sinu... Kuidas ma peaks sind üldse nimetama, kui sa oled kehast eraldatud?"

"'Härra' oleks viisakas." Harry grimassi peale mõtles Snape ümber. "See - see kõlab nii kummaliselt kui ma iseendast nagu objektist räägin - see on ilmselt isiksus."

Õhtusöök läks taldrikutele ning nad istusid kolmekesi sööma. Pärast mitut minutit vaikselt söömist võttis Harry mõtte uuesti üles. "Kui see suutis mõjutada sinu isiksust, siis peaks see ka mõnda su mälestust mõjutada suutma. Me võiks seda mälestuse peal testida."

"Ja missugune mälestus see olema peaks? Mulle tegelikult meeldivad minu mälestused."

"Nii kangesti meeldivad," pomises Harry suutäie sealiha tagant, "et muudkui topid neid ära pudelisse, et sa neid nägema ei peaks."

"Olgu!" haaras Harry võimaluse topelteesmärgist. "Valime mõne nende hulgast, mida sa näha ei taha. Niiviisi pole suurt midagi kaotatud, kui see kuidagi kahjustada saab. Võibolla mõne minu isast või Siriusest."

"See ei lähe mitte," ütles Snape tigedalt. "Isegi kui Must Isand neid mõjutaks, paistaks sealt nii vähe erinevust välja, et seda oleks võimatu eristada."

"Minu isa ei olnud selline nagu Voldemort!"

"Kust sina tead? Sa ei tundnud oma isa."

"Minu isa oli hea inimene. Igaüks kes teda tundis, on seda öelnud!" Harry tundis kuidas tal kael kuumeneb. Ta teadis, et see, mida ta just oli öelnud polnud päris tõsi, aga ta ei suutnud siiski taluda, et Snape tema isast niiviisi räägib. Eriti nüüd, kus enam kedagi polnud, kes talle vastu vaielda saaks välja arvatud... "Hagrid tundis teda. Minu isa oli hea inimene, eksole, Hagrid?"

Hagrid kangestus, ta suu kadus ta habeme taha ning silmad vilklesid Harry ja Snape'i vahet. Snape pööras aeglaselt Hagridile spekuleeriva pilgu, talle vaikset väljakutset esitades lagedale tulla vastusega, mis oleks ühteaegu nii neutraalne kui tõene.

„James Potter," ütles Hagrid viimaks, „ta oli elav poiss, kes nautis aeg-ajalt head nalja…"

„Tõlge," ütles Snape, „ta oli agressiivne kiusaja. Las ma jagan sinuga midagi, Potter. Sestsaadik kui ma teada sain, et Pettigrew oli sinu vanemate saladusehoidja Blacki asemel, olen ma mõtisklenud väikse Peetri motivatsiooni üle. See ei saanud ilmselt kellegi temasuguse jaoks kuigi lõbus olla seitse aastat Jamesi ja Siriusega ühes toas veeta ning nende 'naljade' ja kiusamise objektiks olla. Vean kihla, et ta vihkas neid hingepõhjast. Ta võis ju inimestele öelda, et ta reetis su vanemad hirmust Musta Isanda ees – aga mina ütlen, et ta tegi seda kättemaksuks. Pealegi see kättemaks õnnestus. James surnud, Sirius Azkabanis."

„See pole tõsi! Hüüdis Harry lauast tõustes suutmata end kauem vaos hoida. „Sa oled valetaja!"

„Olen või? Võib-olla mul siiski on mõni mälestus, mille me Musta Isanda pudelisse saame pista. Tahad proovida?"

Harry kõhkles. Snape'i tundes, pole see ilmselt ei tema isa ega Siriuse suhtes kuigi meelitav mälestus, aga arvestades mõttesõela tööpõhimõttega ei saa see midagi muud olla kui tõde. Ta neelatas, tõmbas sügavalt hinge ning ütles, „Näita mulle."

„Mitte enne kui ma olen oma õhtusöögi lõpetanud," vastas Snape. „Elus on ikka mingid prioriteedid ka ning ausaltöeldes tuleb sinu isa ikka tükk maad pärast korralikku söömaaega."

„Oleks sa siis ometi alati niiviisi arvanud," ütles Hagrid. „ See oleks minu elu palju lihtsamaks teinud, seda ma sulle ütlen."

„Ah, ole vait!" nähvas Snape talle vastu.

Pärast õhtusööki läksid nad kolmekesi eestuppa, kus Snape heitis pikali, et lasta kõigepealt mälestus ning seejärel 'isiksus' välja tõmmata. Nagu ennegi ühinesid Harry ja Hagrid temaga mõttesõelas…

Nad leidsid end vangikoobaste alumiselt tasandilt, otse selle seina eest, mis Slytherini veealust puhketuba varjas. Sein avanes ning ärevil Severus Snape piilus välja, nii seinu kui lage hoolega üle vaadates, enne kui välja astus. Ta nägi välja väga sarnane sellega kui tolles mälestuses, mis Harry oklumentia tunnid lõpetas – umbes viieteist-kuueteistaastane.

„Me pidime alati väga hoolikad olema," ütles Snape oma ettevaatlikku käitumist seletades. „Mistahes võis meid seal oodata ja lõksu püüda. Me veetsime tohutul hulgal aega ja energiat proovides välja mõelda, miks neil meid nõnda lihtne rünnata ning komandanditundi rikkuda oli. Lõpuks sain ma muidugi keebist ka kaardist teada, aga see juhtus palju hiljem."

„Kas sellepärast sa ütlesidki professor Lupinile, et sinu arvates sain ma kaardi otse selle tootjatelt?" Harryle hakkas tunduma, et iga päevaga hakkas lahenema üha rohkem saladusi.

„Muidugi. Ja ta sai minust ka suurepäraselt aru. See tema süütu olek… Remus oli alati osav valetaja."

Mälestuse Severus kiirustas nüüd trepist üles ning nad kolmekesi järgnesid talle läbi vestibüüli suurde saali, kus hommikusöök oli just alanud. Ainult mõned üksikud uniste nägudega õpilased olid juba kohale jõudnud ning nad ei pööranud Snape'ile mingit tähelepanu. Ta haaras kähku kaks viilu röstsaia, pistis nende vahele natuke peekonit ning kiirustas uuesti välja.

„See pole miski korralik hommikusöök," ütles Hagrid. „ja mina veel üritasin sind paksuks sööta."

„Siin olid kangemad jõud mängus kui sina," ütles Snape talle.

Severus libises läbi vestibüüli välisuste juurde ning tõmbas ühe neist lahti ainult selleks, et järsku pettunult seisma jääda. Väljas, kus ta oli ilmselgelt kavatsenud rahus oma kehva hommikusööki süüa, kallas vihma. Vastumeelselt pöördus ta suurde saali tagasi, et Slytherini laua tagumises otsas istet võtta. Seal sõi ta vähemasti mõnevõrra toekama hommikusöögi.

Saal täitus eri majadest kohale jõudvate õpilastega. Harry tundis ära oma ema koos tüdrukuga, kes pidi olema Mary Macdonald. Tema isa ja Sirius astusid uhkeldava hoiakuga sisse (Jah, isegi Harry pidi tunnistama, et see hoiak oli tõepoolest uhkeldav) nagu valitsevad kangelased, Remus ja Peeter neil sabas. Slytherini lauda tuli noorem õpilane, kes oli Siriusega nõnda sarnane, et see pidi Regulus olema ning ta ajas juttu Severuse vanuse tumedapäise tüdrukuga.

„See on Regulus Black," ütles Snape Harryle, „ja tema kõrval olev tüdruk on Maladicta Trimble. Ta oli minu klassis. Tema isa oli mustade jõudude kohta käiva raamatu autor, nii et Reggie ja mina pöördusime selleteemaliste küsimustega tihti tema poole ning kui ta ise vastata ei osanud, kirjutas ta oma isale. Suurepärane teadmiste allikas."

Teisel pool saali tõstis Lily laisalt pea ning vaatas Slytherini laua poole. Severus kergitas kulmu ning puudutas märkamatult oma vasakut kätt parema käe kahe sõrmega. Lily ei andnud millegagi mõista, et ta seda liigutust näinud oli ning pööras pea ära. See oli kõik, aga James oli liigutust näinud ning põrnitses. Harry kõndis lähemale, et oma isa juttu kuulata.

„Ma sulle ütlen, Sirius, nad leppisid just praegu kohtumise kokku! Ma ei saa seda limaklompi tema ligidale lasta."

„Ma ei saa ikka veel aru, mida sa preili Upsakas näed," vaimutses Sirius vastu ning tema hääletoon oli üpris kõnekas tema enda suhtumise kohta Lily Evansisse. „Ja pealegi, justkui nad poleks juba iidamast aadamast ajast teineteist tundnud. Ma pean välja uurima, mida Trimble Reggiest tahab. Vaata!"

James ja Harry mõlemad vaatasid. Maladicta oli Reguluse juurest laua teise otsa läinud aru pidama kahe õpilasega, kelles Harry Bella Blacki ja Rodolphus Lestrange'i nooremad versioonid ära tundis. Slytherini lauda uurides sai ta aru, et Reguluse kõrval istuv blond õpilane pidi olema Barty Crouch. Liikumine temast paremal tõmbas ta tähelepanu endale. Tema ema koos sõbrannaga lahkusid Gryffindori lauast. Saali teises otsas ei teinud Snape seda märkamagi.

„Anna mulle kaart, Päntajalg," sisistas James. „Ma tahan teada, kuhu ta läheb."

Sirius raputas pead. „Kõigepealt hoolitseme Reggie eest," ütles ta. „Tüdrukutega on aega."

„Las ma vaatan, „ ütles mõttesõela Snape Harry kõrval, „kuidas me seda tänapäeval nimetakski? Kaart on selgelt iga Sigatüüka inimese eraellu tungimine. James Ja Sirius olid küllalt lapsikud, et vaadata, kes tualetis käis. Või kas McGonagall käis õpetajate vannitoas duši all või milline tüdruk missuguse poisi toas külas käis. Suurepärane piilurite tööriist."

„Minu isa ei olnud piilur!"

„Ei olnud või? Miks ta siis sellise kaardi tegi? See on loodud selleks, et igaühe järel luurata. Ma garanteerin sulle – kui Sirius mõne oma tüdruksõbra seltskonda nautis, siis James vaatas pealt. Huvitav, kas nad kedagi selle teadmisega kunagi ähvardasid ka. Ja mis sinu emasse puutub, siis nimetaks kaasaegne maailm seda jälitamiseks. Su isa jälitas su ema, luuras oma sõprade järel ning ajas nende kohtumisi laiali. Ta oli jälitaja, Potter. Sellepärast ta selle kaardi tegigi. Jälitajate…"

„Jää vait!" karjus Harry talle. Saali teisest otsast vaatas Hagrid neid murelike silmadega.

„Tõde teeb haiget, eksole," ütles Snape irvitades.

Lõpuks polnud see sugugi nõnda hull mälestus nagu oleks võnud olla. Sirius võitis, nii et nad Jamesiga järgnesid Regulusele ja Maladictale, samal ajal kui Harry oli sunnitud koos Severusega seitsmendale korrusele astronoomiatrorni sissepääsu juurde minema, kus mistahes kohtumise, mis tal Lilyga kokku lepitud oli, katkestas see, kui Regulus kaks korrust allpool tema nime hüüdis. Regulus oli koos Maladictaga raamatukokku läinud ning seal olid neid Jamesi keebi varjus jälitanud Gryffindorid tüdruku pihta Levicorpuse loitsu saatnud, nii et kõik kohalolijad tema pitsilist musta aluspesu nägid. Regulus oli raamatukogust välja jooksnud Severust otsima, kes kohale jõudes vaese tüdruku piinlikust olukorrast päästis. Mälestus lõppes tagasi vangikoobaste poole suunduva väikse Slytherini seltskonnaga, kellele Snape lubas äsjanähtud loitsu õpetada.

Tagasi Snape'i maja eesruumis vaatas Harry Snape'i pisikesele mõttesõela kohal hõljuvale kujule otsa. „Kas see oli kõige hullem asi, mida sa mulle näidata suudaks?" esitas ta väljakutse.

„Ei," ütles Snape. „Õigupoolest ei olnud. Nagu ma ennist täheldasin, tahtsin ma midagi niisugust, kus erinevusel Musta Isanda ja Jamesi vahel oleks mingitki lootust välja paista, et me aru saaks, kas midagi on muutunud. Kõigi oma mälestustega, mis mul sinu isast on, ma seda teha ei saaks. See eiin oli veel väga leebe. Muide, kuna sa oled mõningagi muid minu mälestusi näinud, see oli enam-vähem seesama, mida Al Mulciber Mary Macdonaldile tegi, mis su ema nii kangesti endast välja ajas. James tegi sedasama, ainult et pisut avalikumas kohas."

„Mis nüüd saab?" katkestas Hagrid. „Kas me paneme selle mälestuse pudelisse või mitte?"

Küsimus peatas Harry ja Snape'i vaidluse. Harry astus kitsa kaminasimsi juurde, kus kaks hingekivist kirstu kõrvuti seisid ning võttis punase. „Kas me teeme seda siinsamas," küsis ta, „või kusagil mujal?"

„Ausalt öeldes teeks ma seda pigem väljas," ütles Snape. „Ma olen selle maja suhtes erapoolik ning teadmata missuguse katastroofi võib Musta Isanda jäänuste kohtumine sinu isa ja Siriusega põhjustada, oleksin ma pigem hävitustöö suhtes valvel."

Harry võttis pudeli, Hagrid mõttesõela ning kõik kolm astusid välja tihenevasse suveöö ehavalgusse. Seal tõstis Harry ettevaatlikult mälestuse mõttesõelast välja ning pistis selle hingekivisse. Nad ootasid mitu minutit, aga midagi ei juhtunud.

„Hästi," ütles Snape lõpuks. „ma arvan, et võime ta sisse tagasi viia."

Punane pudel kuni hommikuni tagasi kaminasimsile pandud ning neid nüüdseks ümbritsevas pimedas öös sisenes Snape'i isiksus taas teismelisse kehasse ning nad soovisid üksteisele vastastikku head ööd. Nad kavatsesid vara tõusta, kuna neil oli nüüd homseks õige mitu asja plaanis.

Harryl võttis magamajäämine tükk aega, sest Snape'i kommentaarid piilurite ja jälitajate kohta häirisid teda rohkem kui ta tunnistada tahtis. _Miks ma seda varem tähele ei pannud?_ Imestas ta. _Kuidas mina ise reageeriks, kui ma teada saaks, et keegi kuude kaupa minu liikumisi jälitab? Kas mu ema sai kunagi kelmikaardist teada? Kui sai, siis kuidas ta reageeris? Mis siis kui ma saaks korraga teada, et Ron mind jälitab? Ma oleks tulivihane! Kas Fred ja George jälitasid mind kunagi? Või Roni?_

Viimaks vajus Harry unne ning nägi unes end kõikjal, kuhu ta iganes läks, jälitavaid silmi, bundimuni taolisi tontlikke pilkumatuid silmi. Kui Hagrid teda järgmisel hommikul alla hommikusöögile kutsus, tundis ta end väsinu ja kurnatuna.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
